Yuki Nagato no es un alien
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: Kyon regresó al pasado para arreglar el futuro, pero tendrá dos sorpresas, ¡penultimo capitulo!
1. Chapter 1

**Presentación y notas extrañas del autor**

Antes que nada me presento, soy el teniente Hikaru Ichijo y me estoy estrenando en la saga de Haruhi Suzumiya, esta es mi primera historia en esta sección, pero de antemano ofrezco disculpas por las otras historias que no he terminado, no crean que las he abandonado, tengo los capítulos escritos por lo menos de dos de ellas (punto sin retorno y el conjuro de Suzi) pero que no me han gustado y les he hecho modificaciones al grado de casi perder la perspectiva central de la historia, pero puedo adelantarles que no tardaré en subir un nuevo capítulo para punto sin retorno, ya que escribir esta historia me abrió un poco más la inspiración y darle el formato final al de punto sin retorno, que por cierto les invito a leer en la sección de Robotech/Macross. (También el conjuro de Suzi en la sección de Zacht bell)

Sin más preámbulos les dejó con esta historia que espero les guste, siendo una idea libre sobre el volumen 4 "La desaparición de Haruhi Suzumiya"

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo lo hago por admiración y diversión

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**Yuki Nagato no es un alien**

**1**

Instituto Norte, tres de la tarde, una semana después de inicio de clases, club de literatura, yo encima de una chica de cabello lacio de color gris y mirada penetrante aunque con el rostro sonrojado y sus lentes a un lado de ella rotos ¿Cómo demonios llegué a esta situación?

Días antes de ese suceso me encontraba en mi cama esperando que llegara a despertarme mi latosa hermana, era el día del inicio de cursos y vería en que grupo me había tocado, aún recuerdo esos momentos en la secundaria cuando conocí a Suzumiya Haruhi, ¡vaya chica tan loca! Pero aunque me hizo mucho la vida de cuadritos con sus locuras sobre seres de otros mundos, viajeros en el tiempo y personas con superpoderes me quedaron gratos recuerdos y ahora voy a vivir más tranquilo al no tenerla de nuevo como compañera; Shamisen, un gato que me encontré en la calle cuando era aún un cachorro y que se encontraba encima de mis cobijas, se movió de manera intranquila y levantó de forma rápida su cabeza, en ese momento entró la niña haciendo un gran escandalo

-¡Kyon! ¡Eso no se vale! Ya sabes que tengo que levantarte siempre como es mi obligación de buena hermana

Miré a mi hermana sin decirle nada, salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño mientras la niña se llevaba a Shami, quien trataba de zafarse de su asfixiante abrazo.

Después de terminar mi desayuno, pasé a lavarme los dientes y luego tomé mis cosas que puse en la canastilla de la bicicleta que se encontraba a un lado de las escaleras, todo esto lo hice de manera furtiva para que no me viera mi hermana y gritara a todo pulmón "¡_Que te vaya bien Kyon_!" sin evitar que todo mundo volteara ante mi ridículo apodo, luego de pedalear un buen rato llegué a la estación del tren de la colina, parqueé mi bicicleta en uno de los lugares designados de la estación, tomé mis cosas y procedí a caminar rumbo a mi nueva escuela, el Instituto Norte, ésta era la tercera ocasión que venía a esta escuela, la primera fue cuando vine a realizar el examen de admisión, procuré que Haruhi no supiera a que escuela tenía intención de entrar, aunque esa vez ella tuvo un cuadro gripal que la dejó fuera una semana y yo pudiera estudiar tranquilo para el examen; la segunda fue cuando vine a ver los resultados, esa vez ella tuvo que ir a la capital con su familia pero me amenazó si no le decía cual escuela había escogido, naturalmente no le dije y en mi mente construí una escena diciéndole "_bye, bye Haruhi, bienvenida tranquila vida de estudiante_".

Ya había notado la escuela que se encontraba a un lado de la estación, la Academia Kouyouen, una escuela de alto prestigio, se sabe que a ella no solo van la mayoría de los chicos inteligentes de la prefectura sino que también van los hijos de familias adineradas, algo imposible para mí y mi familia, pero aunque soy un buen estudiante, no podría alcanzar el promedio necesario para poder entrar a esa escuela, suspirando pasé a un lado de la entrada y miré a los chicos que entraban a esa escuela, los chicos llevaban un traje tipo gakuran y las chicas un blazer, ambos de color negro, los hacían verse muy elegantes y distinguidos, en cambio mi escuela, nosotros con saco azul y las chicas con uniforme de marinera, ¿acaso el director era un pervertido que gustaba ver a las chicas vestidas así?

Por estar adentrado en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que se me hacía tarde para la ceremonia de bienvenida a los de nuevo ingreso, vi mi reloj y di vuelta de forma brusca golpeando a una chica, ambos caímos, eso provocó que los demás se comenzaran a reunir a nuestro alrededor, varias voces se escuchaban y ninguna era para ayudarnos

-¿Quién es él?

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a agredir a una de nuestra compañeras?

-¡no es de aquí! Es de otra escuela

-¡de seguro es un delincuente!

-¡llamen a vigilancia!

Cuando escuché esa última frase, me incorporé como pude y eché a correr colina arriba, no paré hasta que llegué a la puerta principal, los demás alumnos que entraban se quedaban mirándome de forma extraña y no era para menos, estaba sofocado y sudando a mares, porque en el transcurso de mi carrera, pensé en la chica que había golpeado, su cara, a pesar que solo la vi de reojo, se me hizo bastante conocida y solo pude pensar que ella era la mismísima Haruhi, aunque después deseché esa idea o de otra manera tendría que idear una forma para que no nos crucemos.

Antes de ir a la pizarra donde estaban pegados los grupos a los que habían sido asignados los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, me dirigí al baño, tenía que lavarme la cara pues el sudor ya se me había secado y sentía el desagradable sabor salino en la boca, después de haber realizado la operación de limpieza, me hice un recordatorio para evitar usar mi pañuelo por lo menos este día, tome mis cosas y me dirigí a ver cuál grupo me tocaba.

Después de revisar las listas de la pizarra, ya estaba en el salón, grupo 1-5 de siete de nuevo ingreso, eso significa que mi examen estuvo fatal pues se supone que los primeros grupos se forman con los mejores promedios, bueno, eso creo, pero no importa, por lo que vi en el grupo en el que estoy no hay nadie de la escuela del Este

-¡hola Kyon!

Esa voz se me hizo conocida

-¡Kunikida!

-¿pensaste que ibas a estar solo en este instituto?

-¿Kyon? Pero que nombre tan ridículo

Por un momento pensé en golpear a ese tipo que se encontraba detrás de Kunikida pero él le explicó

-todos le llamábamos de esa manera por su hermana, tanto así que ahora no recuerdo su nombre

El chico se me acercó y dándome su mano se presentó

-¡Me llamo Taniguchi! Perdona por lo anterior

-¡no te preocupes! Mi nombre es…

Ya no me dio tiempo de presentarme, pues por los altoparlantes nos habían llamado para reunirnos en el gimnasio de la escuela, así que en esta escuela llevaré de nuevo la maldición de llamarme Kyon.

La siguiente hora fue totalmente aburrida gracias al discurso del director, del cual, por cierto, no supe de que trató; realmente estaba bostezando muy seguido, ¡tenía que hacer algo! Y fue en ese momento que la vi, al voltear a ver a mi alrededor pude observar a una chica un poco menuda, quien seguía con detalle el abstracto discurso del director, sus ojos eran muy oscuros, semejaban un hoyo negro que podía engullirte si te les quedabas viendo bastante tiempo, su cabello, de un peculiar color gris le daba un aspecto un tanto inocente, de seguro es muy tímida, pues abrazaba con fuerza un libro, lo noté por los nudillos que estaban blancos ante tanta presión que estaba ejerciendo, por cierto, ella es muy blanca como si fuera nieve, y sus facciones son muy finas, parece princesa, lo único malo son sus lentes, no van de acuerdo con ella, le hacen ocultar su atractivo. De repente volteó de súbito hacia mí, su mirada fue de sorpresa y de inmediato agachó su cara completamente roja, creo que sintió que la estaba mirando, iba que disculparme con ella cuando terminara la ceremonia, pero los profesores nos hicieron salir por grupo, después de salir del gimnasio todavía su grupo quedo esperando, tal vez la busque después. Ya estando en nuestro salón de clase para conocer a nuestro asesor, entró después del sonido de la campana

-¡buenos días! Felicidades por ser aceptados en este prestigioso instituto al cual les doy la bienvenida, soy el profesor Okabe, imparto la asignatura de educación física y seré su asesor, ahora les toca a ustedes presentarse, empezaremos desde la fila que se encuentra cerca de las ventanas.

Transcurrió casi una hora el presentarnos todos; Ryoko Asakura, que era transferida de otra prefectura, resultó elegida delegada del grupo, también me di cuenta que Kunikida y yo éramos los únicos de la escuela del Este, sentí gran alivio, Kunikida no tenía contacto alguno con Haruhi, así que no le diría que estaba inscrito en esta escuela.

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente y ya estaba aburrido, los profesores que pasaron a presentarse ese día realmente hicieron tedioso el día, a excepción del profesor Okabe que le dio algo de dinámica a la clase, la campana sonó y la hora del almuerzo inició, Kunikida se acercó a mí

-¿puedo sentarme aquí a comer?

-¡claro! Deja volteo mi silla

Taniguchi también se acercó y sin pedir permiso tomó una silla de la otra fila y se sentó a comer, con el bocado entre dientes hizo una pregunta que casi hizo que me atragantara

-Kyon ¿conoces a Haruhi Suzumiya?

-¡Kyon! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Le hice un gesto con la mano a Kunikida afirmando que ya podía respirar con normalidad, mire directamente a Taniguchi aun con los efectos de la tos y le pregunté

-¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

Taniguchi siguió engullendo su almuerzo, hablaba con la boca llena, la verdad se veía algo asqueroso pero al fin respondió

-la conocí el día de los exámenes de admisión, la verdad es una chica muy linda aunque parecía que estaba algo agripada, para mi agrado ella tendría una A++ si no fuera tan creída, creo que esa calificación la tiene nuestra delegada, ¡ella si es un bombón!

-¿Cómo que creída?- le volví a preguntar picado por la curiosidad

Taniguchi arrojó los palillos en su recipiente y dio un gran trago a su cajita de jugo antes de responderme

-estaba en el mismo salón que yo, contestó el examen demasiado rápido y fue la primera en irse, la verdad me llamó mucho la atención y me le acerque durante el almuerzo, le dije quién era y solo me miró de arriba abajo y me respondió con un "_no me interesa entablar una estúpida conversación con un humano ordinario_"

Casi me suelto a reír a carcajadas, esa era una típica respuesta de Haruhi a los que ella consideraba "humanos aburridos", me controlé lo mejor que pude e incité a Taniguchi a que siguiera su conversación

-me enojé mucho con esa respuesta y la iba mandar a paseo cuando me tomo del brazo y me dijo

"¡acompáñame a los demás salones!"

Sin esperar respuesta de mi parte comenzamos a recorrer los pasillos cuando en ese momento salió uno de los profesores y nos sacó del edificio, eso aumentó la furia de la chica que casi gritó

"¡ni crean que me quede en esta estúpida escuela!"

Y sin más se puso su abrigo y un cubre bocas y se dirigió a la salida, yo intrigado le pregunté

"¿Qué tratabas de hacer?"

Ella detuvo su marcha y volteó a verme

"estaba buscando a un chico que se llama Kyon"

"¿Kyon? ¿No será acaso John?"

"¡no tonto! Mira, olvídalo, no vendré a esta estúpida escuela, ni creo que él se vaya a inscribir aquí"

Por un momento me puse a pensar en la situación, así que Haruhi hizo exámenes en todas las escuelas de la prefectura y todo para poder localizarme, no niego que ella es una persona muy inteligente pero para poder hacer esa proeza queda fuera de mi imaginación, la voz de Taniguchi me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿así que si conoces a la chica? No niego tu buen gusto pero ¿acaso también te gustan que sean extrañas?

-A Kyon siempre le han gustado las chicas extrañas

-¡Kunikida! No digas cosas que se puedan malinterpretar

-como siempre te vi con ella durante los tres años pensé que tenías una relación de pareja con ella

No hice caso del comentario de Kunikida y le pregunté a Taniguchi

-¿sabes en que escuela quedó?

-¡ni idea! Tampoco me interesa, te lo pregunté porque tu extraño apodo hizo que recordara ese momento, bueno, como terminé de comer iré a dar una vuelta a ver a las chicas de otros grupos.

Vi salir a Taniguchi tarareando una extraña canción, por un momento pensé que me había salvado por un pelo ¡iluso de mí! No debí subestimar la capacidad de pensamiento de Haruhi y ya me tenía preparada una sorpresa y que tarde o temprano me daría un nuevo dolor de cabeza.

Pasaron los días y llegó el primer fin de semana, estábamos cerca de la "Golden Week" y los profesores comenzaban a fastidiarnos con dejarnos deberes para esas fechas, por mi parte, pensé que iríamos a ver a la abuela pero no iba a ser así, de modo que ese sábado tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí al centro a buscar lugares para pasar el tiempo, Taniguchi me había comentado que en la biblioteca recibían revistas y mangas, como mi situación monetaria es algo precaria debido a los excesos de Haruhi, debí conformarme con sacar una tarjeta de préstamo; llegué al parque, parqueé la bicicleta y me dirigí a la biblioteca, la mayoría de los cerezos ya no tenían flores y comenzaban a llenarse de hojas, como el clima estaba muy agradable me senté en una de las bancas que están frente al arroyo y disfrute de la fresca sombra de un cerezo, fue entonces cuando la vi, con pasos pequeños iba caminando del otro lado del arroyo, lo que más me sorprendió fue que llevaba su uniforme y encima de él el suéter reglamentario de color café, solo llevaba su mochila, pensé en seguirla y ni tardo ni perezoso estaba detrás de ella, al parecer es algo tímida ya que cuando se cruza con alguien de inmediato agacha la cabeza, eso me agradó bastante, procuré estar a una distancia prudente para que ella no se diera cuenta que la seguía pues creía que ella había malinterpretado la forma como la vi el día de inicio de cursos; para mi sorpresa observé que se dirigía a la biblioteca y me surgió una idea, me haría el encontradizo con ella y trataría de arreglar ese asunto, solo que un pequeño incidente iba a estropear ese plan.

Lo primero que sentí fue un golpe que me tiró de espaldas, después una rápida oscuridad seguida de miles de estrellas brillantes, cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me percaté de una vista inusual aunque para mi gusto bastante erótica, la chica con la que había chocado llevaba un vestido similar a una camarera ¿Quién diablos se viste de esa manera y pasea cerca de la biblioteca? Aun se sobaba la cabeza cuando reaccionó al verme, ella de inmediato se levantó poniendo sus manos sobre la falda

-¡di-di-disculpa! La verdad no te vi y… ¡me viste! ¿Verdad?

Yo había sido primer espectador ante esa encantadora chica pero de inmediato le aclaré la situación

-¡no, no! ¡No ha pasado nada! ¡Es más! ¡Solo vi estrellas!

La chica sonrió algo sonrojada y yo también sonreí y dándome ese gesto confianza le pregunté

-¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera?

-¡oh! ¡Es verdad! Es mi uniforme, trabajo como mesera en el café que está cerca de la estación

-¿en serio? Pero… estas muy lejos de ese lugar

La chica se sonrojó de forma bastante notoria e hizo que me agradara bastante y sin más le pregunté

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-m-m-me llamo Mikuru Asahina

-¿te pasó algo para que estuvieras tan lejos de tu trabajo?

-¡ah! La culpa de todo la tiene Suzumiya

¡Demonios! ¡Otra vez Haruhi! Parece que siempre la tendré cerca de mí, le pedí a Asahina que me diera más información

-Suzumiya entró a trabajar esta semana, le dijo al gerente que estaba aburrida y quería trabajar medio tiempo, es algo excéntrica, siempre pensando que hacer para atraer clientes

Cuando dijo eso no me extraño esa estúpida vestimenta y le dije

-de seguro te convenció para hacer publicidad de ese café

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo sorprendida

Me di cuenta que había cometido un error, se supone que yo no conozco a Haruhi, así que me salí por la tangente

-si miras a tu alrededor veras que mucha gente se nos queda mirando

Y era verdad, mucha gente comenzó a pararse a ver la extravagante vestimenta de Asahina, yo veía esto divertido hasta que algunos pervertidos comenzaron a tomar fotos desde sus móviles

-¡ya párenle que esto no es cosplay!

Les grité mientras le colocaba a Asahina mi chaqueta, la chica estaba francamente asustada, pero al momento de llevarla a una banca comenzó a tranquilizarse

-muchas gracias… este…

-es cierto no te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo…

En ese momento una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos poniéndome en alerta

-¡Suzumiya me está buscando!

Aproveché el momento para escabullirme

-te dejo entonces, para mí ya es tarde también, otro día pasaré a la cafetería

-¡te espero entonces! Toma, te entrego tu chaqueta

-será mejor que te des prisa, parece que ya está cerca

-si quieres te la presento

Eso era lo menos que quería, tener que encontrarme de nuevo a Haruhi, no quiero que me vuelva a envolver con sus locuras, ¡oh sí!, de seguro pensarás que ella ha ido a mi casa, pues fue casualidad que ella no quisiera conocer donde vivo, además tampoco sabe el número de mi móvil y de la casa, por eso me fue fácil escabullirme, pero basta ya de charla interna, tenía que irme pronto

-no te preocupes, ya me la presentaras cuando vaya a verte

La chica sonrío, hizo una inclinación y giró para reunirse con su ahora compañera, ¡ni modo! Asahina es una chica muy linda, lástima que no la volveré a ver; bueno, eso pensé hasta el día de la presentación de clubes, pero eso lo contaré más adelante, comencé a caminar más rápido antes de que Haruhi se diera cuenta que era yo el que estaba con Asahina; de forma que hasta Shamisen me envidiaría me oculte de la vista de ambas chicas, lo noté porque Haruhi hacia muchos aspavientos mientras Asahina volteaba a todos lados, de seguro para tratar de localizarme, en fin, emprendí de nuevo el camino hacia la biblioteca.

El perfume que utiliza Asahina es realmente embriagador, por un momento pensé no lavar mi chaqueta, pero eso no va conmigo, aun así cerré por un momento los ojos para disfrutar de esos momentos con la chica, pero eso no evitó que chocara de nuevo con otra chica

-¡disculpa! ¡Fue mi culpa! No debí cerrar los ojos

La chica solo se sonreía mientras se sobaba la frente, no era otra que la delegada de la clase

-¡lo siento Asakura! ¿Te lastimé muy fuerte?

-no te preocupes este… ¡Kyon!

La verdad no me hacía mucha gracia que ella me llamara por mi apodo, pero lo dejé pasar por alto puesto que yo la había lastimado por mi torpeza

-¿de paseo?

-estoy tratando de hacerme una ruta de distracción para la "Golden week"

-¿no saldrás con tu familia?

-esta vez no, mi papá está de viaje por su trabajo y solo estaremos mi mamá y mi hermana

-¡vaya! Eso significa que estarás haciendo los deberes ¡qué bien! Eso habla bien de ti

-¿tú no saldrás?

-no, mis padres están en Canadá, además tengo que darle de comer a un "gatito" y de seguro moriría de hambre si saliera de vacaciones

El énfasis que hizo al mencionar a un supuesto felino me hizo pensar que tal vez le preocupaba una mascota de algún vecino, aunque no creo que sea eso, el futuro me haría despejar la duda, ella continuó

-parece que vas a la biblioteca

-voy a sacar una credencial de préstamo, ya ves que la escuela cierra en esa semana y los deberes….

-¡vaya! No pareces del tipo estudioso

Ese comentario me molestó un poco, aunque realmente no era buen estudiante, podía defenderme y obtener alguno de los primeros lugares

-parece que puedo presentarte a alguien que siempre está sumergida en el mundo de la lectura

-no creo que debas molestarla

-a ella no le importará, es más, el próximo lunes te la presento

Asakura se colocó su bolsa al hombro y comenzó a caminar

-me esperas en el salón cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, ¡no te vayas a salir! ¡Nos vemos!

La verdad me sorprendió la actitud de la delegada, no en balde es muy popular en la clase, su forma extrovertida la hace relacionarse fácilmente con la gente aunque a veces es muy franca con la gente; dejé salir un suspiro y me dirigí a la biblioteca, hasta este momento pude pensar en la chica del libro, tal vez ya se habrá ido a su casa, aunque pensé esa posibilidad, entré a la biblioteca.

Para ser sábado había mucha gente, aunque la mayoría eran niños y gente mayor, aprovechaban el fin de semana para olvidarse un poco del ajetreo cotidiano, lo cual no me convenía a mí, eso significaba que el lugar iba a estar demasiado lleno en la semana de vacaciones, lo que también significaba que no podría evadir a mi latosa hermana al no tener un lugar tranquilo para leer mi manga favorito, aunque debería leer mejor un libro, ¡no! Las vacaciones son para relajarse y divertirse y si voy a ver libros será por los deberes que nos impondrán en la escuela, resignado fui a ver a la encargada de la biblioteca

-disculpe, ¿podría darme una solicitud para tramitar una credencial de préstamo?

La señorita solo me vio con unos ojos nada amistosos, me dio la hoja y me dijo

-jovencito, como verás, este sitio está casi al borde del caos, los niños que están esperando el taller de lectura están inquietos pues la encargada se ha retrasado y muchos lectores se están molestando por el ruido, así que si sabes manejar la computadora realiza el trámite, incluso la impresora está cargada con las credenciales, te dejo abierto el programa

La bibliotecaria se levantó de su asiento y fue a poner orden a los niños, poco a poco el ruido comenzó a reducirse, me dirigí a la computadora, como no tenía caso llenar la hoja, la guardé, el programa era fácil de usar y llene de forma rápida los espacios, de algún modo me tomé la fotografía obligatoria para luego mandar a imprimir; la impresora hizo ruidos extraños y después expulsó una tarjeta plástica donde estaba mi foto y mis datos y la vigencia de un año, satisfecho con mi trabajo, me dirigí a buscar a la bibliotecaria, comencé a caminar por los pasillos y me encontraba con varios encargados ocupados, seguí caminando hasta encontrar un salón con cómodos sillones, había algunos adultos leyendo el periódico o alguna revista, ¡me encontraba en la hemeroteca! Tenía que aprovechar lo que me había dicho Taniguchi sobre los mangas, así que me dirigí a un pasillo sobre el cual estaba un letrero que decía "revistas y comics" ¡no lo podía creer! Varios estantes repletos con mangas completos y los de reciente adquisición se hallaban en otro estante igual de repleto ¡esto es el paraíso! Mis vacaciones serán ampliamente aprovechadas.

Al no poder encontrar a la bibliotecaria, supuse que estaría aún ocupada con los niños, así que pensé en quedarme un rato en lo que ella se desocupaba para agradecerle y sobre todo para llevarme a casa el último número de la "Shounen Jump", tomé el ejemplar y me dirigí a un sillón que se encontraba desocupado, el ambiente relajante del lugar hizo que comenzara a cabecear, en verdad se sentía muy bien el quedarse dormido, creo que hasta llegue a babear porque sentí húmeda la barbilla cuando sonó mi escandaloso móvil

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunté aun somnoliento y sintiendo las miradas reprobatorias de los demás lectores

-_¡Kyon! ¿Dónde estás? Mamá te está buscando desesperada_

Era mi latosa hermana, me incorporé del sillón y comencé a dirigirme a la salida

-estoy en la biblioteca ¿Qué quiere mamá?

-_que te olvides de la cena_

-¿Qué?

-_¡ya es tarde! Y no has traído las cosas para cocinar_

Por un momento quede mudo, ¡era verdad! Mi madre me encargó las compras y se me olvidó por completo

-dile que no tardaré

No esperé que contestara la niña, de inmediato apague el móvil, ya estaba cerca de la salida y fue en ese momento cuando la vi, se veía algo preocupada y miraba de un lado a otro como si tratara de localizar algo, me le acerque de forma discreta y le pregunté

-¿ocurre algo?

La chica se sobresaltó, dio un giro brusco hacia mí y como si quisiera escapar se recargó en uno de los libreros, evitaba mirarme y agarraba con fuerza el libro que traía consigo

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada, soy un estudiante del Instituto Norte y te he visto en alguna ocasión

Ella no se movió, seguía en la misma posición, eso me contrarió y traté de que se calmara un poco

-tal vez buscas un libro ¿me permites ayudarte?

Ella no hizo ningún gesto y con una voz casi inaudible me dijo

-trámite de credencial

¡Vaya! Conque era eso, le hice un gesto de que esperara un poco, me enfoque en buscar a la bibliotecaria pero tanto ella como sus compañeros seguían ocupados, así que regresé

-¡disculpa! Parece que todos están ocupados

La chica soltó un suspiro y regresó el libro que tenía en sus manos, al ver esto le dije esperando recibir una negativa

-si lo deseas, puedo realizar para ti el trámite para que puedas llevarte el libro

Ella me miró fijamente, tal vez pensó que la estaba bromeando pero al final aceptó y nos dirigimos al área de registros, me satisfacía plenamente que ella me hiciera caso, por un momento pensé que se negaría y hasta, tal vez, me hubiera golpeado pensado que le haría algo malo; al llegar al lugar aún se encontraba vacío y el programa de la computadora seguía abierto, eso indicaba que nadie había regresado a revisarla, aproveché el momento y le dije

- toma esa silla y acércate, vamos a hacerlo juntos

La chica, totalmente sonrojada, hizo lo que le pedí se sentó a mi lado y se enfocó en el monitor, solo sonreí y le pregunté

-¿cómo te llamas?

La chica casi no movió los labios

-Nagato…

-casi no te escuché, lo necesito para tu credencial

-Yuki Nagato

El nombre le quedaba a la perfección, ella tan blanca como la nieve correspondía al significado de su nombre, sonreí muy complacido, comencé a llenar los espacios vacíos y casi para terminar le dije

-te voy a tomar una fotografía, así que es mejor que te quites los lentes

Cuando se quitó los lentes no pude menos que admitir que ella es una chica muy atractiva, tanto así que me quedé embobado viéndola, lo que hizo que se incomodara

-eh… ¿vas a tomar la fotografía?

Su tímida voz hizo que saliera del trance

-¡disculpa! ¡En un momento la tomo!

Por un momento pensé en hacer más lento el proceso pues me gustó como se veía ella, totalmente sonrojada tratando de quedar bien para que le tomara la foto, pero uno de mis dedos trabajo de forma automática y pulsó la tecla "enter" para disparar la cámara, solté un suspiro mientras la impresora terminaba de imprimir la credencial, en ese momento volvió a sonar mi móvil y le hice un ademán a ella para que esperara, ella solo asintió y bajo su mirada totalmente sonrojada, me aleje un poco y tratando de contestar lo más rápido

-¿Qué ocurre?

-_¡¿Cómo que qué ocurre? ¡Mamá ya está realmente furiosa!_

-¡está bien! Ya voy para allá, dile que ya compré todo para la cena

-_¡no mientas hermanito! Te conozco y sé que no lo has hecho_

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-_no se escucha que estés en el mercado_

¡Me agarró mi hermanita! Ella sabía muy bien donde me encontraba pues escuchaba los ruidos de fondo muy bien, así que suspiré y le dije

-¡me pillaste! Solo dile eso y te llevo un dulce de postre ¿está bien?

El móvil quedo mudo unos segundos

-_¡pero si no lo traes le diré a mamá la verdad!_

La niña colgó sin que pudiera replicar, tenía que terminar rápido con el registro de Nagato, lo hice de forma algo brusca y cuando le entregue la credencial le dije

-¡disculpa! Salió un imprevisto y tengo que irme pronto, ya está tu credencial y puedes solicitar de inmediato un préstamo

La chica parecía querer decirme algo aunque no la dejé pues salí casi corriendo de la biblioteca.

Los lunes en realidad son deprimentes, después de haber descansado, si en realidad pudo haber pasado eso, me daba bastante trabajo levantarme y siempre deseando que ya fuera de nuevo el fin de semana; después del ritual diario de mi hermana para despertarme y de llevarse a Shamisen para torturarlo un rato con sus caricias, salí de casa aún bastante somnoliento y bostezando entré al estacionamiento de la estación del tren, luego de aparcar mi bicicleta, me hice a la idea de subir esa colina que de verla ya me sentía cansado, faltaba todavía esta semana antes de irnos de vacaciones de la "Golden Week" y las calles que tenían cerezos se tapizaban de pétalos de los mismos, tenías que tener cuidado porque esa flores deshojadas podían hacerte pasar un mal rato si llegabas a resbalarte con ellas; al llegar a la escuela había un cartel anunciando la exhibición de clubes, aunque sabía que hoy solo habría la mitad de la clases debido a la actividad, no nos dejarían ir a los que no estuviéramos interesados para inscribirse en alguno de ellos, así que me hice a la idea de irme a dormir a uno de los jardines de la escuela después del almuerzo, desafortunadamente eso no iba a ser así, la delegada de la clase no me dejó ir a comer cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo

-¡hola Kyon! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que te presentaría a alguien que le gusta mucho la lectura?

-creo que sí, ¿viene contigo ahora?

Asakura hizo una cara de decepción y me contestó

-¡esa chica es escurridiza! La fui a buscar a su salón y me dijeron que ya había salido, así que fui a su rincón favorito y no la encontré

No me sentí para nada decepcionado de que esa chica no viniera, pero para verme interesado, le comenté

-de seguro fue a comprar algo para comer

La chica alzó su mano mostrándome dos bolsas conteniendo sus respectivos almuerzos

-no te preocupes, como ya no va a haber clases, iremos a buscarla, de seguro tiene actividades de su club

-¿sabes en que club está?

-¡por supuesto! Ese ratoncito de biblioteca está en el club de literatura

Ya no tenía salida, iba a permanecer al lado de Asakura el resto de la tarde y aburriéndome con una chica que de seguro ni notará mi presencia si su única actividad después de clases es leer, solté un suspiro y para tratar de escaparme le dije

-aun no como y lo que traigo debo acompañarlo con un pan, voy a ir a comprar uno

Con un movimiento tan rápido que ni siquiera mis ojos detectaron, Asakura me tomó con fuerza mi brazo, consternado volteé a mirarla, lo que vi hizo que me entrara miedo, parecía que salía fuego de sus ojos aunque fue por un momento, ya que ella recuperó de pronto la compostura y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado, de momento pensé que había sido mi imaginación, ella relajó el apretón y me soltó

-disculpa Kyon, no quise tomarte el brazo de esa manera

Asakura tomó una de las bolsas, saco una pieza de pan y me la dio, eso acabo con mi intención de escaparme aunque no lo haría después de ver esa expresión.

La chabola es un viejo edificio que albergaba en sus inicios al Instituto Norte, sus pisos y escaleras son de madera y tiene unos ventanales grandes, no tiene aire acondicionado ni calefacción, pero hace poco, y según tengo entendido, alberga al departamento de arte de la escuela; Asakura y yo estábamos en este edificio buscando a la chica que quería presentarme, pero entrar a este iba a ser imposible, gente entraba y salía como loca llevando sillas, mesas plegables y mamparas, voltee a ver a Asakura pero ella solo hizo un gesto de negación

-¿sabes Kyon? No creo que vayamos a ver a mi amiga, de seguro estará tratando de reclutar estudiantes para su club y no creo que nos haga caso

Dicho esto, dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa se despidió dejándome en medio de esa marea humana, no podía creer que la delegada de la clase me abandonara de esa manera, volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de salir de ese caos, fue en ese momento que sentí un toque delicado en mi hombro y me preguntaban

-¿eres tú?

Voltee a ver de dónde provenía esa melodiosa voz y no pude más que deleitarme ante la visión que tenía enfrente, una chica castaña, con un generoso busto, sin mencionar el atrevido traje de conejita que vestía, con esos encantos le dejaría llamarme como ella quisiera

-¿Asahina?

-h-hola

La chica estaba totalmente ruborizada y trataba inútilmente de esconder su figura detrás de una silla plegable, con gesto bochornoso me reclamó

-¡no me mires de esa forma!

-¡discúlpame! Pero… ¿Por qué estas vestida de esa manera? ¡Un momento! ¿Eres estudiante de esta escuela?

La chica iba a contestar mis preguntas cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza para luego sentir mi cuello aprisionado con mucha fuerza

-¿te está molestando este pervertido Mikuru?

-¡suéltalo! ¡Lo estás lastimando!

La orden de Asahina fue ejecutada de inmediato y sentí como se aflojaba el brazo alrededor de mi cuello, al ver quien me había agredido de esa forma no pude ocultar un gesto de sorpresa

-¿una sirvienta?

-ella es Tsuruya y es mi amiga y compañera de clase

La chica pasó de un gesto serio a uno muy extrovertido

-¡encantado de conocerte nya! ¿Sabes? La mayoría de los chicos solo se le acercan a Mikuru de manera morbosa y eso me molesta mucho, pero es la primera vez que ella defiende a alguien, así que eres muy especial ¿eh pillín?

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, supuse que estaba sonrojado y voltee a ver a Asahina, ella me miraba sonriendo de forma tan dulce que me hizo olvidar del dolor de cuello, de pronto sentí que tiraban de mi saco, era la otra chica

-¿así que tú eres el famoso chico del que tanto me ha hablado Mikuru-nya? ¿Cómo te llamas? Por mi gesto pensó que estaba asustado

-¡no te asustes nya! No soy para nada agresiva, aunque soy una experta en artes marciales, pero por lo general soy muy pacifica

Dijo sonriendo, la chica parecía de la misma edad que Asahina, aunque de un cabello muy largo que le llegaba a las caderas, muy extrovertida y mencionaba muy seguido la palabra "nya" después de cada frase, la voz de Asahina me hizo que girara a verla

-¿es muy extraño lo que estamos vistiendo?

-puedo entender que están en el club de teatro y por eso van vestidas de esa forma

La risa de Tsuruya me consternó

-¡Para nada nya! Vamos en el club de caligrafía

-¿ah? Entonces ¿Por qué van vestidas así?

Entonces comprendí, esto tenía que ver con Haruhi, había convencido a Asahina de disfrazarse para "atraer clientes" y eso le pareció a ambas chicas que era una gran idea, así que no esperé la respuesta y dije

-esto es idea de Haruhi

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿De verdad no conoces a Suzumiya?

¡Yo y mi gran boca! Había dicho una palabra que ya me había traído grandes problemas en el pasado, Asahina no esperó que respondiera, señalándome hacia un punto me dijo

-ella viene para acá

Entre la multitud, venia una chica vestida con el uniforme del Instituto Kouyouen, tenía un listón amarillo a manera de diadema y una larga cabellera que le llegaba al final del blazer que portaba, su mirada era seria y no le importaba lo que había a su alrededor, muchos chicos de la escuela la miraban y quedaban boquiabiertos ante su presencia, tengo que reconocer que esa chica es muy guapa pero en su interior es la más molesta y prepotente persona que haya uno conocido, de pronto paró e hizo un gesto de sorpresa y señalándome gritó

-¡AAH! ¡ERES TÚ!

Ante el grito dado miré a mi alrededor y todos posaban su vista en mí, de inmediato le pregunté a Asahina

-¿Cómo diablos entró ella a nuestra escuela?

-la invité, le conseguimos Tsuruya y yo un pase para que la dejaran entrar, ¡estaba muy entusiasmada por ver nuestra exhibición de clubes!

No pude reclamarles nada a ellas y solo exclamé antes de empezar a correr

-¡digan que no me conocen! ¡Que solo les pedí información de su club!

-¡espera!

Fue lo último que escuche decirle a Asahina mientras Tsuruya no dejaba de reír, detrás de mí venia una chica a gran velocidad y estaba a punto de alcanzarme

-¡No huyas! ¡Sabes bien que no podrás escapar!

Era cierto, estaba llegando a mi limite, los pulmones ya me dolían a cada aspiración y mis piernas comenzaba a debilitarse y ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la chabola, lo siguiente paso muy rápido, sentí los dedos de ella tocarme los hombros

-¡ya te tengo!

De la nada salió de la entrada una banda de música que comenzaba a realizar su rutina, eso paró en seco a mi perseguidora y me dejó a mí del otro lado del rio humano, eso me permitió descansar un poco y seguir con mi carrera a buscar un sitio seguro, comencé a subir las escaleras de madera y llegué a un pasillo que tenía varias puertas, de pronto escuché los pasos apresurados de Haruhi

-¡ya te dije que no podrás escapar de mí!

Ante semejante acoso, opté por abrir la primera puerta que tuve enfrente, me metí tan rápido como pude y cerré con seguro, me recargue en la puerta mientras escuchaba alejarse los pasos de Haruhi, entonces tomé conciencia del lugar donde me encontraba, había una silueta que se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana y que parecía leer un libro, era una chica que me miraba casi de forma aterrorizada, yo también me asustaría si entrara alguien a mi cuarto jalando aire de forma jadeante y empapado en sudor, conforme me fui acostumbrando (y tenía que hacerlo rápido) a ver mejor el lugar noté en esa figura rasgos familiares

-¡Nagato!

La chica se paró de inmediato y se recargo en una pared abrazando con fuerza su libro

-¿no me recuerdas?

Comencé a caminar hacia ella y de pronto pasó, mi pie tropezó con una silla y para evitar lastimarme me agarré del brazo de Nagato y por la inercia que llevaba ambos caímos, una de mis manos rompió sus lentes y mi cuerpo estaba encima de ella de una forma demasiado extraña, ambos nos mirábamos sin decirnos nada, ella totalmente sonrojada y yo francamente espantado y pensando

"_¿Ahora qué hago?_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas del autor**

Me da mucho gusto la buena aceptación de la historia que estoy escribiendo, me dicen si es un mundo paralelo, creo que no, la sorpresa será al final de la historia y faltan capítulos para llegar a ella.

Agradezco los reviews y mensajes de: Juan, Kyon Nagato, Haky e Inuyasha1565, espero que les siga agradando esta historia

Los personajes no me pertenecen, lo hago por diversión y admiración

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**2**

Los pasos se acercaban de forma rápida hacia el cuarto donde me encontraba, aunque había cerrado con seguro, si hacíamos el menor ruido, Haruhi no nos dejaría en paz hasta darnos por vencidos, así que coloque mi mano sobre la boca de Nagato, quien me miró bastante asustada, con mis labios le hice el gesto de guardar silencio, ella asintió y retiré mi mano, lo más curioso es que nos mantuvimos en la misma posición mientras escuchábamos los alocados pasos y los intentos de abrir todas las puertas de mi perseguidora, me sentía bastante agotado y sentía mis músculos bastante tensos, ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? De pronto cesó el ruido y luego un grito

-¿DONDE TE ESCONDISTE?

Escuché un golpe seco y luego pasos apresurados bajando por las escaleras, al fin solté un suspiro y miré a Nagato, ella con ojos casi llorosos y su cara completamente roja me dijo

-e-este… ¿y-ya puedo moverme?

Esa sola frase hizo que mis músculos comenzaran a moverse, me incorporé y traté de ayudar a Nagato a levantarse pero ella se negó a recibir mi ayuda, iba a comenzar a disculparme cuando sonó mi móvil

-_¡qué diablos te sucede Kyon!_

La voz tan estridente que salía de mi móvil no era otra que la de Taniguchi

-¡deja de gritar! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

-_¡no puedo considerarte mi amigo!_

-¿eh? ¿Qué demonios dices?

-_¡te has acaparado a todas la chicas!_

Al escuchar esa última frase volteé a ver a Nagato que parecía interesada en escuchar mi conversación, al notar que la miraba desvió la suya, su cara estaba totalmente roja y eso me encantó de la chica, tenía que cortar de una vez la llamada con Taniguchi

-¡no sé de qué diablos me hablas! Tengo que colgar

Apagué mi móvil y busque un lugar donde sentarme, la silla que estaba cerca de la ventana era la mejor opción así que opté por ese lugar, sentía mis piernas bastante cansadas y mis labios secos, en verdad esa Haruhi me había hecho correr más que en un año de clases de educación física, me recargué en el respaldo de la silla y suspiré, hasta ese momento noté que Nagato estaba recargada en una de las paredes del cuarto y solo miraba al piso mientras abrazaba con fuerza su libro, de inmediato me incorporé

-¡lo siento en verdad! ¡Creo que ya te molesté demasiado! Ya me voy

Me dirigí a la puerta cuando escuché la suave voz de Nagato

-¡espera!

Volteé a ver lo que ella hacía, Nagato se dirigió a un librero muy viejo, tomó un folder y sacó una hoja, se cercioró de su contenido y asintiendo para sí misma, se dirigió a donde me encontraba

-¡toma!

Miré la hoja, era una solicitud de inscripción, en ese momento no me di cuenta en donde me encontraba, noté que estaba nervioso y vi en el piso los lentes rotos, de inmediato guardé la hoja sin verificar lo demás, quité el seguro de la puerta y abandoné el cuarto.

–**o–**

Las actividades del club terminaron hasta avanzada la tarde, me enteré por Kunikida que Haruhi fue enviada a la sala de profesores por el disturbio que protagonizó en la chabola, no le permitieron quedarse en la escuela y el permiso fue revocado y no la dejarían entrar solo hasta la puerta principal, eso fue mala suerte para ella, pero para mí fue estupendo; estaba dispuesto a irme a casa cuando vi a Asahina, traía su uniforme puesto, todavía no sabía en qué grado estaba así que me le acerqué

-¡hola!

-Kyon ¿verdad?

El escuchar con su dulce voz mi ridículo apodo hizo que me intrigara

-¿Cómo sabes que me dicen así?

La chica hizo un gesto de sorpresa

-¿no te llamas así? Es que este chico… ¡ah! ¡Taniguchi! Me dijo que te llamabas así, lo que me preocupó un poco pues se puso a llorar y salió corriendo

El misterio de la extraña llamada de Taniguchi estaba resuelto pero quería indagar más, así que le pregunté a Asahina que era lo que le había dicho ese torpe compañero

-en el momento que saliste corriendo y que Suzumiya fue tras de ti, ese chico se nos acercó a Tsuruya y a mí, nos comentó acerca de ti ¿es cierto que te gustan las chicas raras?

Esa pregunta hizo que me desubicara y no pude contestar porque ella continuó

-el chico se presentó como Taniguchi, me dijo era uno de tus mejores amigos, que te inscribiste en esta escuela para huir de Suzumiya y me dijo que le gustaba, Tsuruya echó a reír y le dijo que no le iba a hacer caso porque el chico que me gusta eres tú, yo lo desmentí completamente pero el de pronto comenzó a llorar y salió corriendo; por cierto, me habías dicho que no conocías a Suzumiya, ¿Por qué me dijiste eso?

La pregunta que me hizo Asahina simplemente me tomó por sorpresa, ¿Qué podía decirle a ella sobre Haruhi? Suspiré y dije

-Haruhi fue mi compañera en la secundaria, ambos íbamos en la secundaria del Este, aunque en diferentes grupos, la conocí un día de Tanabata de hace tres años, más preciso en la noche de ese día, había olvidado mi cuaderno de matemáticas, tenía que entregar al día siguiente una tarea para tener derecho al examen, así que me arriesgué a ir a la escuela y fue cuando la vi, estaba trepando la reja de la entrada y de súbito me volteó a ver

"¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso un pervertido?"

Esas preguntas me molestaron bastante y le respondí

"¿y tú no serás una ladrona? ¡Mira que saltarte la reja de la escuela!"

Ella ni se inmuto ante mis comentarios, saltó la reja y la abrió

"Ya que somos compañeros del mismo delito será mejor que me ayudes o llamaré a la policía"

Yo, que solo iba por mi cuaderno de matemáticas me encontré en la situación más extraña de mi corta vida y lo peor fue que seguí a esa alocada chica hasta el campo de prácticas deportivas de la escuela, de pronto desapareció y eso me intranquilizó porque de seguro había visto a alguien y se había ocultado, en eso escuché el ruido de las ruedas de una carretilla, era ella que jalaba una de esas cosas la cual cargaba dos bultos de yeso

"hoy en la mañana me las arreglé para preparar todo para llevar a cabo mi plan"

Observé que ella jalaba con dificultad la carretilla, así que me vi en la necesidad de ayudarla, de esa forma entablé lo que en la lógica cabe una conversación con ella

"Así que eres de esta escuela, no te había visto"

"soy una chica muy ocupada, tengo bastantes cosas que hacer"

"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"

Ella no me contestó, pues ya habíamos llegado al campo, corrió a un lado de la pista de atletismo y sacó un carrito tiralíneas

"¡toma! Llénalo con uno de los bultos"

Esa chica salió muy mandona, pues ni siquiera me dio tiempo de replicar, para poder ir por mi cuaderno, accedí a llenar el carrito, después de eso le dije

"ya terminé, entonces nos vemos"

Estaba comenzando a alejarme cuando me jaló del cuello de la playera

"¿Dónde crees que vas? ¡Aún no hemos comenzado!"

Jalando con una mano el carrito y con la otra a mi nos dirigimos al centro del campo, comenzó a darme instrucciones para trazar unas líneas por demás alocadas, nos llevamos al menos unos cuarenta minutos en dibujar los garabatos que Haruhi tenía hechos en una hoja totalmente arrugada, después nos sentamos a descansar en las gradas que se encontraban a un lado del campo, aunque en realidad el que se sentía cansado era yo mientras ella sonreía completamente satisfecha, totalmente empapado en sudor solo pensaba en ir a la máquina expendedora por un jugo, de pronto sentí en mi mejilla un frío intenso

"¡toma! Te lo has ganado"

Haruhi me había dado una lata de jugo fría que atenuó la sed que sentía, ella se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirando las líneas que habíamos trazado

"¡oye! ¿Crees que haya vida en otros mundos?"

Casi escupo mi jugo, me quedé mirando fijamente a esa chica tan extraña, ella sintió que la estaba observando y se giró

"¿Qué?"

"nada, me extrañó que hayas hecho esa pregunta, lo más probable es que si pueda haber vida en otros mundo"

"¿y los aliens vendrían a visitarnos?"

"Tal vez, he visto luces extrañas en el cielo"

La chica tomó un sorbo a su jugo y suspiró

"creo que también pueden existir viajeros en el tiempo y seres con extraños poderes"

Yo sonreí ante semejante pensamiento y ella me miró con enojo

"¿no crees nada de lo que he dicho?"

"he visto tantas cosas en mi corta vida que tal vez tu pensamiento no esté errado"

Ella sonrió con satisfacción

"a propósito, ¿Cómo te llamas?"

Pensé en decirle mi nombre pero por una extraña razón le dije mi apodo

"¿Quién diablos se llama así? ¿Acaso estás aun en la primaria?"

"¿no puedo utilizar un alias?"

Ella soltó una risa estruendosa y me dijo

"si tú eres Kyon, yo seré la líder de brigada"

Y diciéndome eso salió corriendo dejándome con todos sus instrumentos del delito pero con una rara satisfacción de haber conocido a esa extraña y a la vez guapa chica.

–**o–**

Asahina estaba intrigada por mi historia y quería que continuara pero ya era tarde y aun no terminaban de limpiar el lugar que les habían asignado en la exposición de clubes, Tsuruya se había ido antes porque tenía un compromiso

-no sabía que estabas en esta escuela

La chica sonrió

-soy de segundo grado, pero tú eres de primero ¿verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza, no podía creer que una chica del tipo de Asahina estuviera en una escuela como el instituto Norte, Asahina parece ser de una familia con un buen nivel de vida y si fuera así lo más lógico sería que ella estuviera en la academia Koyouen y no aquí, pero es agradable saber que hay chicas de este tipo en la escuela y que no son exclusivas de la otra academia, sonreí para mí y eso intrigó a Asahina

-el que se ríe solo, de sus maldades se acuerda

-no es nada de eso, es que quería preguntarte por qué estaban disfrazadas Tsuruya y tú de forma tan extravagante

La chica soltó una carcajada que me hizo sentir bien al sentirla cristalina y suave

-Suzumiya me convenció de que esa era la mejor manera de conseguir miembros para nuestro club, ella también iba a participar pero sucedieron las cosas y al final nadie se interesó por nosotros ¡ah sí! Nos tomaron muchas fotos pero Tsuruya se encargó de que nadie se nos acercara demasiado

La sola presencia de Tsuruya era suficiente para ahuyentar a cualquiera, aunque la chica es muy guapa cuando se trata de defender a su amiga es muy temible, todavía recuerdo la llave que le aplicó a mi cuello, ¡por cierto! ¡Por culpa de Haruhi no pude tomar una foto de ellas! La voz de Asahina me sacó de mi mundo

-¿nos vamos? Quiero seguir escuchando tu historia

–**o–**

No solo estaba desvelado, también había perdido el derecho de hacer el examen de matemáticas, sentado en mi lugar me sentía fatal física y moralmente, Kunikida me llamó de pronto

-¡Kyon! Te busca alguien

Giré mi cabeza y miré hacia la puerta, ahí estaba la chica de anoche, no puedo negar que se ve bien con su blusa blanca de manga corta y su falda tableada de color beige, además de su larga cabellera, para estar en primer año la figura de esa chica me encantó bastante, me paré y me dirigí a la puerta

"¿Qué tal? ¿Vienes a preguntarme si no te he delatado por lo de anoche?"

La chica sonrió y me tomó del cuello de la camisa

"estimado Kyon, he venido a reclutarte"

Para ese entonces las líneas que habíamos dibujado ya estaban causando revuelo en la escuela y mucha gente se estaba reuniendo en el campo de prácticas, en cambio nosotros dos nos dirigimos al techo del edificio, cuando llegamos a él, ella me azotó contra el alambrado de protección

"solo te haré una pregunta y si la contestas de forma correcta, serás mi segundo de a bordo"

"pero ¿Qué tonterías dices? ¿Segundo de qué?"

"¡solo observa y dime! ¿Qué significa lo que hicimos ayer?"

Me sorprendió que la líder de brigada, como se hizo llamar la noche anterior, tuviera tanta fuerza ya que hizo voltear mi cuerpo hacia el campo de prácticas, las líneas que hicimos, o más bien que hice yo, me recordaron las figuras de los campos de trigo ingleses que se pusieron de moda en ese entonces, para escabullirme y de paso jugarle la broma a ella simplemente le dije

"estoy aquí"

–**o–**

Ver a Asahina tomar su taza de té es sencillamente hermoso, el ver sus labios tocar con delicadeza el borde de la taza y después observar el gesto que hace al degustar ese líquido ámbar simplemente era para poner literalmente loco al más cuerdo, desafortunadamente no era mi caso, el simple hecho de recordar mi vida en la secundaria hacía que todos esos detalles no los pudiera disfrutar, Asahina colocó la taza en su platito y me preguntó

-¿no te gusta el té?

-¡claro! ¡Es más! Este lugar no lo había conocido, es muy agradable y eso que vengo seguido al centro comercial

-¡me alegra!

Comentó Asahina dando después un sorbo a su taza, luego tomó unos pastelillos y me dio uno

-¡pruébalos! Son de los más ricos en este lugar

Más que probarlos, estaba pensando en mi cartera, la cual se encontraba sin fondos, traté de rechazarlos y me dijo

-es a cambio de seguir escuchando tu interesante historia.

–**o–**

El escándalo era enorme en el campo de prácticas de la escuela, los profesores trataban de mantener con calma a los alumnos que querían ver las extrañas figuras que estaba dibujadas, todo esto lo observaba un poco incómodo y lastimado porque mi cara estaba siendo presionada contra la malla de la reja, de pronto la líder de brigada me hizo voltear con violencia hacia ella y me vio con una cara de angustia y sorpresa, me soltó y alejándose unos pasos dijo

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes que dice eso?"

"¿saber qué?"

La chica parecía que estaba hablando consigo misma

"¡no es posible! Yo soy la única que sé lo que dicen esas figuras"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"¡cállate! No me dejas concentrar. De seguro…"

En ese momento por los altavoces me llamaron a la dirección con carácter urgente, eso me preocupó bastante pues sabía lo que había hecho, pero no podía dar por sentado que nadie nos hubiera visto pues no llamaron a Haruhi, me dirigí a la puerta del edificio y antes de irme le pregunté

"¿estás bien?"

Ella no me contestó, siguió viendo el piso con actitud preocupante, por mi parte comencé a bajar las escaleras para toparme con una gran sorpresa al llegar al pasillo, la mayoría de los alumnos se me quedaban viendo con cara de susto y de interrogación, ¡no podía ser! cada paso que daba la gente se hacía a un lado viéndome fijamente, cuando llegué a la oficina del director venía mucha gente detrás de mí, me daba la sensación de ser alguien que iba a recibir el máximo castigo, toqué la puerta y una voz grave me indicó pasar, al entrar a esa habitación, sentí una presión muy pesada, aquel cuarto estaba como en penumbra, solo distinguía las siluetas de cuatro personas y el respaldo grande de un sillón, tal vez del director, la persona que se encontraba en ese sillón, con voz grave comenzó a hablar

"jovencito, le hemos llamado por la grave falta que ha hecho usted contra la escuela"

¡Esperen! ¿Yo había cometido algo contra la escuela? me pregunté mientras sentía un frío intenso recorrer mi cuerpo, ¡no era posible! Pero… en ese momento una de las personas que se encontraban ahí me enseñó una pequeña tarjeta y dijo

"esto lo encontramos junto al carrito tiralíneas que extrajeron de la bodega del conserje"

Me di cuenta que esa pequeña tarjeta era una identificación de la escuela con una foto de un estúpido que resultó ser yo mismo, me vi atrapado y no pude replicar nada, el que supuse era el director volvió a hablar

"Lo que ha hecho usted no es otra cosa que un acto vandálico contra esta honorable institución y temo que vamos a proceder a castigarlo de modo que…"

La puerta de la dirección se abrió con un escandaloso golpe lo que hizo que yo volteara de golpe para ver que sucedía, vi la figura de la líder de brigada que casi a gritos decía

"¡el chico que está ahí no hizo más que un interesante experimento de comunicación colectiva!"

Una de las personas replicó

"¿Qué le sucede señorita? ¡Esa no es la manera de entrar a este lugar! ¡Además esta es una reunión privada! ¡Tendrá que retirarse!"

"¡no puede hacer eso porque estaría faltando al reglamento escolar!"

"¿Quién es usted?"

Preguntó la persona del sillón

"¡soy Haruhi Suzumiya! Líder de la brigada de soporte y ayuda a los estudiantes, para abreviar ¡la brigada SOS!"

De momento todos nos quedamos mudos, hasta que reaccionó uno de los que supuse era profesor

"¡jovencita! No estamos jugando, esta intrusión merece un castigo para usted también"

Haruhi (pues en ese momento ya sabía cómo se llamaba) no se inmutó ante esa advertencia y sacó un papel del folder que traía en la mano (aunque parecía que lo tenía pero no lo veía)

"¡mire! Es un documento firmado por el mismo director autorizándonos el uso del equipo del conserje para marcar el campo"

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba siendo juzgado por un grupo de profesores que habían tomado el mando en ausencia del director, la penumbra imperante en la habitación me hacía imposible identificar a esa gente, porque en la ceremonia de inicio de cursos la voz del director me parecía más delgada, iba a replicar en mi defensa cuando el verdadero director entró

"¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí y quienes son ustedes?"

La situación cambió de pronto a algo más denso, ¿el director preguntado a los profesores quiénes eran? La secretaria, que había estado ausente en ese momento, llegó atrás del director

"señor, estos sujetos no sé de donde salieron y cuando los vi ya estaban en su oficina, me dijeron que estaban citados por usted y llamaron a este alumno para hacerle unas preguntas"

Al momento de señalar a las personas en cuestión nos dimos cuenta que habían desaparecido y lo más extraño fue que también las figuras que habíamos dibujado la noche anterior, el director se mostraba confundido al igual que nosotros pero no así Haruhi quien tomó de manera violenta el cuello de mi camisa y jalándome hasta la altura de sus ojos me dijo

"¿te das cuenta Kyon? ¡De ahora en adelante tú serás mi segundo de a bordo!"

El escándalo que hizo Haruhi hizo que todos los demás depositaran en ella sus miradas, pensé que ella se cohibiría pero no fue así, de inmediato les comenzó a ofrecer sus servicios lo que provocó que el director le llamara la atención; todos esos eventos fueron los primeros que viví como lo más cercano a lo extraño, pues lo más curioso fue que nadie se acordó de esas personas que habían ocupado la dirección y los dibujos del campo de prácticas no pasaron de ser una simple travesura que nadie supo quién hizo a excepción de Haruhi y yo, luego le pregunté si era verdad que el director le había dado permiso para hacer las figuras pero ella me coloco la hoja frente a mis ojos, era una felicitación por el primer lugar que había obtenido en los exámenes parciales, con una sonrisa que casi deslumbraba, me tomó de la camisa y nos dirigimos al salón que sirvió de alojamiento para nuestra extraña brigada, después de eso comenzamos a experimentar un sinfín de aventuras que rayaban en lo absurdo y que si se tenía que pagar o comprar algo yo tenía que solventarlo, por eso cuando llego el momento de la graduación no pude menos que pensar que necesitaba estar lejos de esa chica, pero creo que no será así y ahora que vuelve a aparecer en mi vida creo que definitivamente será algo que irá a sacudir este mundo.

–**o–**

Aún resuena en mis oídos la cristalina risa de Asahina, sobre todo por escuchar el final de mi tonta historia y por el tinte melodramático que le di, ella se sentía muy sorprendida por el comportamiento de Haruhi en la secundaria, todo lo contrario a la Haruhi de bachillerato, aunque ella sigue alocada, parece que se ha tranquilizado un poco y ella siempre me menciona cuando platican en los descansos que tienen en la cafetería, por mi parte puedo decir que ella se encontraría en un estado de latencia que de nuevo comenzará a manifestarse ahora que nos hemos encontrado de nuevo; todavía nos tomamos otra taza de té y seguimos contándonos historias tontas hasta que ella observó su reloj

-ya es tarde, será mejor irnos, voy a pagar la cuenta

-¡espera! Deja pago yo

Dije insensatamente sin pensar si tenía o no dinero, la chica sonrió

-¡ya lo hiciste! ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!

Después de eso tomó sus cosas y se alejó rápidamente dejándome sin tiempo para reaccionar, no podía perder la oportunidad de acompañar a Asahina a su casa, pero perdí un tiempo valioso el volverme a poner el saco del uniforme y de buscar mi mochila, para cuando busqué a Asahina, ya no estaba, resignado solo pensé

"_será para otra ocasión_"

–**o–**

Los pastelillos que había comido me hacían pensar en no cenar cuando llegara a la casa, así que me fui caminado de forma tranquila hasta la estación del tren para pasar por mi bicicleta, después de recogerla coloqué mis cosas en la canastilla y sin subirme a ella emprendí el regreso a casa, comencé a repasar los suceso del día para poder hacerme de una estrategia para evitar a Haruhi cuando recordé el incidente con Nagato, en ese momento me sentí tan mal porque no solo le hice pasar un mal rato sino que también le había roto sus lentes y ni siquiera le ofrecí disculpas ¡vaya que soy un patán! Mañana mismo antes de que inicien las clases iré a disculparme.

–**o–**

Luego del ritual de mi hermana para tratar de despertarme, me encontraba pedaleando a mas no poder para tratar de llegar a la escuela lo más temprano posible, logré llegar con veinte minutos de anticipación al estacionamiento de la estación, encadené mi bicicleta y salí hacia la calle que subía por la colina, como era temprano no me preocupaba encontrarme con Haruhi, aun así, crucé lo más rápido que pude cuando pasé por la Academia Koyouen, luego subí la pesada colina hacia la escuela, al llegar a la puerta me sentía completamente cansado, una voz detrás de mí me hizo estremecer

-¡que estudiante tan dedicado! ¡Llegaste más temprano que de costumbre!

Volteé rápidamente para encontrarme con unos ojos azules que me miraban de forma penetrante y una sonrisa que se me hizo "maléfica"

-ho-hola Asakura, ¡me sorprendiste completamente! Pero tú también llegaste temprano

La chica sonrió cambiando totalmente su actitud

-recuerda que soy la delegada del grupo, debo llegar temprano para preparar el pizarrón y los gises de los profesores y comenzar a pasar lista

Fue una respuesta bastante convincente pero ella me preguntó

-y tu ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?

-p-pues... ya se acerca la Golden Week y no quiero hacer deberes durante esos días

-pero no nos han dado los deberes, se me hace muy sospechoso lo que estás haciendo, ¿no será acaso por lo que aconteció ayer durante la exhibición de clubes?

Me quede totalmente estático y no sabía que responder mientras ella me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, fue en ese momento que me llamó la atención algo que se movía detrás de ella y no hice más que ir tras de esa figura

-¡Asahina! ¡Espérame por favor!

La chica antes referida paró y con una mano y una tierna sonrisa me recibió dándome un gran alivio al poder zafarme de la mirada inquisitiva de Asakura

-¡hola Kyon! Hoy te levantaste temprano

-bueno, tu presencia me salvo de meterme en un lio

-¿acaso eres un buscapleitos? ¿O te enojaste con tu compañera? Por cierto ella es muy guapa, creo que estas en un lio de faldas

Creo que Asahina no sabe que es un lio de faldas pero yo no voy a decirle lo que significa eso, así que me salí por la tangente

-veo que también llegaste temprano

-estoy sustituyendo a Tsuruya, me pidió de favor que hiciera la limpieza del salón, ella después me compensaría

-veo que te agrada ayudar mucho a Tsuruya

-ella es mi mejor amiga, desde que entré a esta escuela y la conocí, nos hicimos de inmediato muy amigas y me ha ayudado mucho cuando estoy en problemas

En eso ella tenía razón, solamente recordé como me tomó del cuello para defender a su amiga de un posible acosador, de nuevo volví a cambiar el tema

-de casualidad, ¿conoces a una chica que se llama Yuki Nagato?

Asahina con su dedo índice señalando su deliciosa boca y con la mirada vaga estaba haciendo memoria, de pronto sentí una mano muy fuerte tomando mi hombro

-señorita, tengo que llevarme a este joven porque tiene un asunto pendiente conmigo. Así que si nos disculpa

Me sentí muy asustado pues la voz de Asakura sonaba bastante severa, Asahina observaba preocupada como me llevaban a rastras, la delegada no me soltó hasta llegar al salón

-¿Qué pasa Kyon? Te dije que te iba a presentar a alguien ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-pero si fuiste tú quien desistió de ir a buscar a esa persona

-no te espantes

Me dijo ya de una forma más tranquila, aunque yo no podía evitar sentirme algo nervioso

-por cierto ¿esa chica no es la que estaba haciendo cosplay el sábado pasado enfrente de la biblioteca?

-ella no estaba haciendo cosplay, trabaja en la cafetería de la estación, es de segundo, o sea que es nuestra superior

Asakura soltó una pequeña sonrisa

-¡vaya! Así que ya caíste con sus encantos

-¡por supuesto que no! Es solo que ella conoce a alguien que iba conmigo en la secundaria

-por cierto ¿no será acaso esa chica que comenzó a perseguirte por toda la escuela?

La pregunta me dejó mudo y no sabía que contestarle, de pronto se me ocurrió algo

-¿acaso estoy metido en problemas?

La chica se dedicó a limpiar el pizarrón

-nadie sabe a quién estaba persiguiendo esa chica, pero es extraño que alguien con el uniforme de la Academia Kouyouen venga a provocar disturbios siendo ese instituto uno de los de mejor reputación en la prefectura

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de las mesas del salón y miraba al techo con una sonrisa que parecía maliciosa

-al parecer hubo un suceso extraño hace tres años, para ser más precisa en la Secundaria del Este

No dije nada en ese momento, pero me parecía extraño que ella supiera de lo que habíamos hecho Haruhi y yo en la escuela cuando ella ni siquiera vivía en esta prefectura, pero para saber más, dejé que ella siguiera hablando

-me di cuenta que solo dos personas vienen de esa escuela, Kunikida y tú, no he hablado con el aun puesto que tu pareces más interesante, así que…

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando ver la figura de Taniguchi

-eh… yo no pretendía interrumpir

-¡vamos! ¡Pasa! Deja que te tome la asistencia

¡Me salvó la campana literalmente! Casi estoy seguro que un sudor bastante frío había corrido por mi espalda, sobre todo cuando ella se dirigió a su lugar a tomar la lista y me miró con un gesto de 'todavía no hemos terminado'

–**o–**

Las clases de la mañana pasaron de forma tranquila, aunque tres cosas ocupaban mi mente, la conducta terrorífica de Asakura, la búsqueda de Nagato y la insistencia de Taniguchi de hablar conmigo durante el periodo del almuerzo, llegado el periodo del almuerzo, Asakura salió del salón sin decirme nada, lo que me provocó ansiedad e hizo que se me pasara el hambre, Kunikida se acercó a mi lugar y se sentó en el lugar de Asakura, de súbito le pregunté

-¿sabes lo que pasó hace tres años cuando íbamos en la secundaria?

Kunikida hizo un gesto de reflexión

-¿sobre qué?

-cuando ocurrió lo de las extrañas figuras en el campo de practicas

-¡ah! Esa vez, espera, déjame recordar… por cierto ¿no fue esa vez que te llamaron a la dirección?

-sí, pero quienes me llamaron no eran de la escuela y actuaban muy raro

-pero si te llamaron para formalizar tu club con Suzumiya ¿no?

-¿Qué? En ningún momento me dijeron eso

-si hasta las figuras que estaban en el campo eran de propaganda para su club ¿o no?

-las figuras las hicimos Haruhi y yo esa noche y no eran para nada propaganda

-por cierto, llegaron unos tipos vestidos con overoles negros y comenzaron a limpiar el campo, nos dijeron que no pasaba nada y que si queríamos nos podíamos inscribir al club que estaban formando ustedes

-¿eso fue lo que les dijeron?

-sí, y después de terminar se fueron tan rápido que no supimos hacia donde se dirigieron

Por un momento me sentí bastante nervioso, todo lo que me había contado Kunikida lo desconocía completamente, por cierto, también fue sospechosa la forma como dejaron inscribir al club de Haruhi, pero, a todo esto ¿Por qué Asakura está tan interesada en saber mi relación con Haruhi? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que conozca a su invisible amiga (porque en realidad no la he conocido hasta ahora) si no tengo interés en reunirme con ella? Muy pronto tendría las respuestas a esas preguntas.

–**o–**

Terminé dándole mi almuerzo a Kunikida y después me dirigí al techo del edificio, ahí me dijo Taniguchi que me vería, así que cuando llegue al punto indicado el chico ya estaba ahí mirando melancólicamente el horizonte

-¿Qué sucede Taniguchi?

-¡ah! ¡Kyon! Pensé que no vendrías

-fuiste tan insistente que no podía dejarlo pasar

El chico se rió de forma triste, luego suspiro y me dijo

-te envidio

-¿Qué?

-no tienes ni quince días en la escuela y ya te relacionaste con cuatro de las chicas más hermosas de la escuela y no solo eso, también conoces a una de la Academia Koyouen

-¿cuatro chicas? ¡Ah! Comprendo, todas ellas las conocí por casualidad y no tienen nada que ver conmigo

-¿y la de Kouyouen?

-quise librarme de ella, por eso estoy aquí

-¿así que es esa chica loca que conocí en los exámenes de admisión?

-así es, pero no te preocupes, si quieres te puedo conseguir una cita con cualquiera de ellas

-¿en serio?-me preguntó tomando las solapas de mi saco y mirándome con ojos vidriosos

-haré lo posible

-entonces te consideraré, luego te digo con quien, ¿vale?

Asentí ya más por hastío que por darle gusto a Taniguchi, aunque ya comienzo a arrepentirme, que tal si se le ocurre salir con Asahina, ella no me lo perdonará, pero que le vamos a hacer, le debo una a Taniguchi por lo de la mañana, vi entrar de nuevo al edificio a ese chico con una cara de felicidad que solo me hizo sonreír, bueno, solo me queda afrontar a Asakura y buscar a Nagato

–**o–**

Las clases de la tarde terminaron tan rápido que hizo aumentar mi ansiedad, Asakura estaba detrás de mí guardando sus cosas, así que también comencé a guardar las mías con prisa pero ella me detuvo parándose frente a mí

-Kyon, no me tomes a mal lo que sucedió en la mañana, como delegada tengo que preocuparme por mis compañeros de clase, debemos tener una conducta intachable para no perjudicar a nuestro instituto

-¿Qué?

-¡vamos Kyon! Sé que tengo 'arranques' pero yo no soy así, por cierto, lo de los sucesos que pasaron cuando ibas a la secundaria te siguen a donde vayas

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno, en este puesto debo enterarme de la conducta de mis compañeros cuando estaban en la secundaria para evitar pasar malos ratos al instituto y tu expediente tenía muchas preguntas luego de esos sucesos, pero por lo demás eres un chico muy tranquilo

-no comprendo

-¡no pasa nada! Solo una cosa, te sugiero que no te vuelvas a reunir con la chica de la Academia Kouyouen, me dijeron que es algo revoltosa ¡no vemos!

La chica tomó sus cosas y guiñándome un ojo salió del salón dejándome algo confundido, bueno por un lado puedo decir que Asakura no tiene un lado oscuro y eso me tranquiliza bastante pero por el otro eso de que investiguen nuestros expedientes no me lo esperaba, aunque el instituto no es de gran prestigio se cubren bien las espaldas para no recibir a gente problemática, solté un suspiro y procedí a tomar mis cosas, después de acomodar mi silla me asomé por la ventana y miré hacia la puerta de la entrada de la escuela, la chica mencionada por Asakura estaba ahí de seguro esperándome, pues que espere, yo voy a buscar a Nagato a la chabola.

–**o–**

Antes que nada, no he pensado en una disculpa, los lentes rotos, el estar encima de ella y después salir precipitadamente no es algo como para regresar y aparentar que no ha ocurrido nada, ante mí se encuentra la puerta que abrí sin permiso alguno para escapar de mi perseguidora, ¡vaya! Inclusive hasta me sudan las manos, tratando de tranquilizarme respirando hondamente toqué con suavidad, una voz tímida y melodiosa me invito a pasar

-buenas tardes Nagato

La chica al momento levantó su vista del libro que tenía en el regazo, me sentí mal por ella pues noté que no llevaba sus lentes, su cara comenzó a sonrojarse y se levantó de la silla

-¡ah! h-has vuelto

-lo siento, creo que aquella vez te asusté de verdad, creo que no debí venir

Comencé a dar vuelta y ella casi gritó

-¡espera!

Giré mi cabeza, me sorprendió que ella estuviera cerca de mí, ¿Cómo se movió tan rápido? Y sobre todo ¿su mano me estaba jalando la manga de mi saco?

-n-no te preocupes, eso ya está olvidado, eres bienvenido cuando quieras

Rápidamente retrocedió y se dirigió a su silla, fijó su vista en mí, yo no me movía y de pronto dijo

-p-por favor, no te quedes ahí, siéntate, ahí hay una silla ¿deseas tomar algo?

-¡no te molestes!-dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en la única mesa del cuarto- creo que antes debo ofrecerte una disculpa por todo lo ocurrido ayer

-e-está bien, ya dije hace un momento que no pasó nada

-¡pero tus lentes!

-¡ah! traigo lentes de contacto, aunque me lastiman mucho, los otros me los entregan en una semana

La chica se dirigió a un pequeño estante y sacó dos vasos desechables y de su mochila tomó un termo, sirvió lo que parecía té en los vasos y me ofreció uno, estaba aún caliente y tenía el mismo aroma del que me había invitado el día anterior Asahina

-¡está muy rico! ¿Tú lo hiciste?

La chica totalmente sonrojada llevo el vaso a sus labios y asintió afirmativamente, luego comentó

-creo que la que debe disculparse soy yo

-¿Por qué?

-l-la vez que me ayudaste en la biblioteca, no te pude agradecer porque te marchaste pronto, y quería encontrarte a como diera lugar, sé que estás en el grupo 1-5 y en cada receso te fui a buscar, pero nunca estabas

No pude menos que sonreír ante el hecho que ambos nos estábamos buscando, hasta podría decir que tenemos una conexión

-por cierto, no te he dicho mi nombre

-¡te llamas Kyon!

Me quede paralizado ante el grito exaltado que ella dio para después reaccionar con una sonora carcajada que hizo que ella se sonrojara

-¡está bien! Llámame de esa manera

La chica sonrió conmigo y me di cuenta de la paz que sentí en ese momento y en un momento de regocijo le dije

-si me permites vendré todas las tardes a verte

La chica asintió varias veces de forma alegre mientras su cara se asemejaba a un tomate, por mi parte ese sería mi refugio si Haruhi o Asakura me buscaran problemas

–**o–**

La semana pasó rápido, me sentí algo deprimido pues fue una semana maravillosa estar en ese cuarto con Nagato, aunque sé que regresando de la Golden Week volveré ahí, se lo prometí a ella, todas las tardes antes de ir a la chabola observaba la puerta de la escuela y siempre encontraba a Haruhi recargada esperando, solo negaba con la cabeza pensando si no se daría por vencida, Asakura de verdad cumplió su palabra de no volverme a molestar y con esa tranquilidad salí a disfrutar de las vacaciones de Mayo cuando los cerezos comenzaban a llenarse de hojas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del Autor**

Antes que nada les diré que este capítulo lo escribí bajo una terrible infección gastrointestinal debido a que comí unos tacos de carne en el mercado (lugar muy toxico), mi temperatura corporal subió hasta los 38.5°C con un terrible dolor por todo el cuerpo y cólicos abdominales, pero afortunadamente ya salí de esto y no fue a causa de la bacteria que está en Alemania sino una salmonelosis muy común en la ciudad de México.

Me da mucho gusto que sigan leyendo esta historia y agradezco de los reviews y mensajes de Kyon Nagato, Haky e Inuyasha1565, muchas gracias por su apoyo y críticas a esta historia, los dejo con el siguiente capitulo

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**3**

Las vacaciones no las pasé en casa como había supuesto, de pronto mi papá llegó y nos dijo "_vamos a ver a la abuela_" y salimos al campo, sorprendido, me dispuse a preparar una mochila con algunas mudas y preguntar al veterinario que vivía unas calles delante de la casa si podía cuidar de Shamisen; el salir de la casa precipitadamente hizo olvidarme de mi móvil, aunque no me causaba una total aprensión el no tenerlo este hecho de haberlo olvidado repercutiría en el futuro inmediato.

**-o-**

-¡por fin en casa!

Exclamé mientras botaba mi mochila en un rincón de mi cuarto, me dejé caer en la cama ya que me sentía cansado del viaje, tomar dos trenes de ida y vuelta es bastante, ¿Por qué la abuela tiene que vivir tan lejos? Suspirando, me incorporé y busqué mi móvil, para desgracia estaba descargado por lo que comencé a buscar el cargador, por lo menos tardará una hora, así que mejor opté por ir a dar un paseo antes de la cena.

**-o-**

Mi mamá aprovechó que salía para encargarme algunas cosas para la cena, como no tenía un destino fijo, me dirigí a la tienda, el dependiente me dio la bienvenida y tomé una canastilla, comencé a buscar las cosas y fue cuando noté algo que me incomodó un poco, Haruhi se encontraba en esa tienda y estaba acompañado por un chico que parecía modelo ya que su sonrisa nunca desaparecía de su rostro, ella no dejaba de parlotear y el asentía como loco a toda frase que ella decía ¡demonios! Como me hace falta mi móvil, realicé las compras lo más rápido que pude y casi corrí a mi casa

-¡que rápido eres hermanito!

-¡toma! Dale esto a mamá

Le dije a mi hermana casi arrojándole la bolsa, creo que escuché un grito ahogado pero no volteé a ver que le había pasado, solo oí a mamá gritarme pero yo ya había cerrado la puerta de mi habitación

**-o-**

La batería del móvil ya había cargado lo suficiente y rápidamente encendí el aparato, lo primero que haría sería llamar a Asahina, deseaba saber que había pasado con Haruhi en mi ausencia, creo que esa imagen en la tienda me dejó algo confundido, la pantalla comenzó a ponerse brillante y apareció un número de mensajes que realmente me sorprendió, la mayoría de un número que no conocía, hasta parecía mensajería viral, y solo uno, uno que me sorprendió, de inmediato marque al móvil de Asahina

**-o-**

"Estoy aquí"

Era el mensaje que casi saturaba la pequeña memoria de mi móvil, pero la frase "te estuve esperando" del número que me había dado Nagato me hizo sentir mal y preocupado, tanto el móvil de Asahina como el de Nagato no estaban disponibles, exasperado, me dejé caer en la cama, el sonido del celular me estremeció y vi la pantalla, ¡el número de Asahina!

-¡Bueno!

-¡Kyon! ¿Qué ha pasado contigo? Te llamé varias veces y no contestabas

Sentí la voz de Asahina angustiada y de inmediato le pregunté

-¿Ha sucedido algo?

-¡no contestabas!

-tuve que salir de improviso, mi papá llegó y sin pensarlo mucho salimos de vacaciones, por ese hecho olvidé mi móvil

-¡Suzumiya está fuera de quicio!

-¿eh?

-hace poco me contó de alguien que había llegado transferido a su escuela y estaba emocionada con ese chico

-¿Qué? ¿Haruhi saliendo con alguien?

-me lo presentó durante las vacaciones, un chico gentil, alto y con una sonrisa que engatusaría a cualquier chica

La descripción que hizo Asahina concordaba con la persona que vi junto a Haruhi

-¿Qué pasó con él? Haruhi no se enredaría con alguien por su linda sonrisa

-le maravillaba que alguien llegara transferido a la escuela ya empezadas las clases y eso era bastante misterioso, por lo que de inmediato entabló amistad con el

Eso sí era sorprendente, Haruhi no es muy dada a hacer amistades de forma tan fácil

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de él?

-¡le exigió a Haruhi el número de tu móvil!

-¡¿Qué?

-lo más extraño es que le dijo que te conoce y dio la excusa de que perdió el número que le diste

-pero ¿Cómo ese tipo sabe mi relación con ella?

-Haruhi misma le contó los hechos que me relataste y le dijo "si así es el"

Me sentí ansioso, cuando estuve en la Secundaria del Este, mis únicas amistades fueron Haruhi y Kunikida, por mi estrecha relación con ella, la mayoría de mis compañeros se limitaban a saludarme y pedirme algunas cosas de la escuela, ¡oh Dios! ¡Soy un perfecto fenómeno!

-¿Kyon? ¿Sigues ahí?

La voz preocupada de Asahina me regresó a la realidad

-¡ah! disculpa, me tomó por sorpresa lo que dijiste, por cierto, ¿te dijo como se llama?

-sí, se llama Itsuki Koizumi

-no me suena el nombre, tendría que encontrarme con él para saber si lo conozco

De pronto la chica comenzó a emitir pequeños sollozos que hicieron que la piel se me erizara con extraño placer, pero logré centrarme en lo principal ¿Por qué estaba sollozando?

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kyon, perdóname

-¿de qué?

-fui yo la que le di tu numero

Me quede sorprendido, por un momento no pude articular alguna palabra, repuesto de la sorpresa le pregunté

-¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-entre él y Haruhi me presionaron para dárselo, no pude soportarlo y cedí ante semejante acoso

Suspirando le dije que no se preocupara aunque en ese momento me preguntaba dónde se encontraba Tsuruya, ahora que ya sé el número de ese tipo, le dije que no le contestaría

-¡muchas gracias Kyon! Creo que debo despedirme, has de estar cansado de tu viaje

-está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela

-¡ah! una cosa mas

-¿eh?

-si te llegas a encontrar con ese chico no confíes en él

Tras colgar solo tenía una pregunta ¿Quién era ese tal Koizumi?

**-o-**

Llegó el lunes y la rutina de siempre comenzó de nuevo aunque sin Shamisen, olvidé ir por el la noche anterior ¡pobre! Ha de estar bastante fastidiado luego de estar encerrado en una jaula por una semana, aunque creo que para él también tuvo sus vacaciones al estar alejado de las torturas que a manera de caricias le da mi pequeña hermana, iré por el en la tarde regresando de la escuela, pero antes debo de hablar con Nagato, no me ha respondido a los mensajes que le he enviado y eso me preocupa, pues lo más seguro es que ya no me deje estar en el salón; como siempre, caminé rápido al pasar por la Academia Kouyouen, llegué bastante agotado al salón de clase, el calor está incrementándose conforme avanza el mes y ya pronto dejaremos los uniformes de invierno, me dejé caer en mi silla y una voz detrás de mí me llamó la atención

-¡joven Kyon! Esa no es la manera de comportarse en un salón de clases ¿acaso vienes agotado de las vacaciones?

-¡oh! ¡Asakura! ¡No! Simplemente esa colina me mata y el calor hace que me agote más rápido ¿Cuándo dejaremos de usar este uniforme tan fastidioso?

La chica soltó una sincera carcajada

-te otorgo la razón, el calor ya está pegando duro pero la próxima semana ya podremos traer el uniforme de verano, por cierto ¿Cómo te fue? Saliste al campo ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso me estas espiando?

-¡claro que no! Me encontré esta mañana con la superior Asahina y me comentó que habías salido a ver a tu abuela

¡Un momento! Asahina sabía que había salido pero nunca le dije a donde, iba a replicarle a Asakura cuando sonó la campana para comenzar el primer periodo, ella solo sonrió y después de esa conversación no tuvimos otra por sus constantes salidas entre periodos y la molesta y continua intromisión de Taniguchi pidiéndome que le consiguiera una cita con Asahina ¡yo y mi terrible boca!

**-o-**

Llegó la tarde, la campana sonó dando por terminado el último periodo, Asakura hizo ponernos a todos de pie y con una inclinación despedimos al profesor, comencé a guardar mis cosas y mire hacia la puerta principal de la escuela y me intrigó que Haruhi no se apareciera ahí como las otras ocasiones, y recordé que ella estaba con ese chico Koizumi, Asahina no me ha dado más datos que los me dijo la última vez, bueno, una preocupación menos, ahora a hablar con Asakura ¿eh? ¿Ya se fue? ¡Demonios! Me intriga esa chica

**-o-**

Toqué suavemente la puerta del salón y escuché la suave voz de Nagato permitiéndome entrar, al verme se incorporó de inmediato de su silla y se quitó de inmediato los lentes

-¡K-Kyon!

-hola Nagato, entiendo que no quieras que me quede aquí, pero déjame explicar…

-¡no digas nada!

La orden tan enérgica que dio la chica hizo que me quedara callado

-¡n-no me malinterpretes! Yo no quise gritarte

-no te preocupes, pero si en verdad te molesto será mejor que me vaya

-¡n-no! no te vayas, supe que saliste de vacaciones, solo que… ¿no pudiste hablarme?

Ahí está, esperaba de un momento a otro la pregunta, aunque sentí que la hizo con un dejo de tristeza

-discúlpame Nagato, salí tan de improviso que olvidé mi móvil en casa, mira todas las llamadas perdidas

La chica se ajustó los lentes y miró los números en la pantalla de mi móvil que habían llamado durante la semana y entre esos estaba su número

-perdón por importunarte, creo que estoy siendo egoísta

-¡no! No te apures, es más, no creo que seas egoísta, solo te preocupaste ya que no supiste de mi toda la semana

La chica se ajustó sus lentes y me pareció que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa en su sonrojado rostro, por mi parte jalé una silla y me dispuse a sentarme para descansar un poco de la tensión de ese momento, de pronto Nagato me preguntó

-¿te gustaría beber algo?

Al decirme esto recordé el agradable aroma y sabor del té que ella me había dado esa vez y asentí con gusto esperando saborear esa bebida, Nagato de forma presurosa se dirigió al estante y sacó dos vasos desechables, después tomó su termo y al abrirlo se dio cuenta de algo y bastante mortificada me dijo

-perdón, no tengo ya té

La chica parecía que iba a llorar

-no te preocupes Nagato, mejor lo dejamos para otra ocasión, además ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos a casa

La chica guardó con manos temblorosas los vasos y sin siquiera mirarme comenzó a guardar sus cosas, yo acomodé la silla que había tomado y ya tenía en mi hombro mi mochila, me comencé a sentir mal por Nagato y no sabía qué hacer, la tarde ya estaba cayendo con sus tonalidades anaranjadas y rojas, seguíamos lentamente nuestro camino, no sabía si debía o no acompañarla a su casa y le pregunté

-¿hacia dónde te diriges?

-está bien si seguimos por este camino, al llegar a la estación doy vuelta a la derecha, ahí hay un edificio de departamentos, en ese lugar vivo

-entonces te acompañaré hasta la estación, doy vuelta a la izquierda y como a diez minutos en bicicleta está mi casa

Ella solo asintió y seguimos caminando sin decirnos nada, ya estábamos próximos a la estación y de pronto ella paró

-¿quieres ir a tomar té a mi casa?

**-o-**

Cuando me dijo que ella vivía en un departamento nunca me dijo que era uno de lujo, el edificio se encontraba pasando un pequeño parque que se me hizo familiar y no encontraba la razón del porqué, llegamos a una gran puerta completamente de vidrio y sobresalía un tablero con un interfon y un teclado similar a un teléfono normal, Nagato abrió la cubierta que protege el tablero y después de teclear unos números se abrió la puerta y nos dirigimos al elevador y subimos a él, llegamos al piso siete, caminamos por un pasillo y nos paramos frente a una puerta marcada con el 708, ella sacó las llaves de su mochila y la abrió

-pasa por favor

-disculpen las molestias

Dije como cortesía, dejé mis zapatos en el pequeño recibidor y entré a la estancia, ésta era algo austera aunque arreglada con gusto, con una televisión de plasma y un equipo de sonido, una mesa al centro con cojines para sentarse, una cortinas adornaban las ventanas dándole un toque relajante a la estancia, el cuarto contiguo estaba solo, al parecer ella duerme en futón ante la falta de una cama, mientras ella iba a la cocina me senté con desenfado en uno de los cojines, el aroma del té inundaba la estancia y Nagato no tardó en aparecer con un servicio de té, lo colocó en la mesa y dispuso dos taza, sirvió la aromática bebida y se sentó en uno de los cojines

-espero te guste, alguien me dijo que te gusta mucho este tipo de té

No comenté nada aunque era la segunda vez que escuchaba que "alguien" sabía de mis movimientos y gustos, tomé la taza y degusté un poco de la bebida, era el mismo que había probado con Asahina

-¿Dónde conseguiste este té?

-en el centro comercial, es un lugar especializado y además venden unos pastelillos muy ricos, ¡espera! Deja traigo algunos

Cuando Nagato se paró sonó su interfon, ella pareció algo desubicada, tal vez serían sus padres que han llegado, ella descolgó y comentó algo, terminó la llamada y me dijo

-espera, voy a abrir la puerta

Se dirigió al pequeño pasillo del recibidor, de pronto me sentí algo incómodo, escuche cuchicheos en la puerta y luego entro una chica con el uniforme del Instituto Norte, traía unos refractarios de comida y dijo con gran sorpresa

-¡vaya! ¿Pero a quien tenemos aquí?

No pude expresar palabra alguna, era nada menos que la delegada del grupo 1-5 quien con gran desenfado dejo los refractarios en la mesa

-¡me estaba quemando las manos!

Dijo mientras se frotaba sus manos tratando de darse algo de alivio

-no me esperaba que estuvieras aquí Kyon, sabía que te gustan las chicas extrañas pero ¿tratas de ligar con Nagato?

-¡te equivocas! Además ¿Quién te dijo que me gustan las chicas raras?

-Kunikida lo ha comentado

Kunikida ¿Qué extraños rumores has esparcido de mi persona? Cambié rápidamente de tema

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno, te comenté que tengo que alimentar un "gatito"

En ese momento apareció Nagato con unos platos y nos quedamos mirándole

-¿q-que pasa?

-¡nada! Anda, trae esos platos para comer

Dijo Asakura mientras destapaba los refractarios

-espero que les guste el arroz con curry

Miraba de un lado a otro mi taza de té y los platos con curry y pensé que era una mezcla terrible para mi gusto, levanté la vista y vi la cara de Nagato que expresaba su decepción y ¿enfado?

-¿Qué sucede Nagato? ¿Está picoso?

Preguntó Asakura, Nagato negó con un gesto y se llevó a la boca la cuchara llena de arroz, tal vez quería evitar decirle algo, de pronto Asakura me dijo

-¿te acuerdas del ratón de biblioteca que te quería presentar? ¡Pues hela aquí!

Casi me atraganto con el arroz, así que todo este tiempo he estado en el club de literatura, no es que no supiera pero en un club de literatura hay muchísima gente que hace críticas de libros e inclusive escribe sus propias historias, miré a Nagato y su rostro tomó el color carmesí, ¿me leyó acaso la mente? Asakura rompió el silencio que estaba haciéndose embarazoso

-¿sabías que Nagato puede ser una gran escritora?

-¡basta Asakura!, solo escribo críticas de los libros que he leído

Me intrigó lo que había dicho Asakura, la aludida contestó

-esa historia de un chico que se encuentra con una chica que es capaz de destruir y reconstruir la tierra en cuestión de segundos ¿no es lo que estas escribiendo?

Pensé que Nagato era una chica tímida y que evitaba mezclarse en problemas pero en ese momento parecía que podía explotar de un momento a otro, opté por distraerlas sino de un momento a otro pasaría algo desagradable

-¡cielos! Ya es tarde y no avisé a casa, ya tengo que irme

El efecto deseado había funcionado, Asakura asintió y comenzó a recoger sus refractarios, tomo el de arroz y vació en él el curry que había sobrado

-guardas esto en la nevera Nagato y procura comértelo pronto

Nagato llevaba los platos sucios al fregadero mientras yo las observaba como se acoplaban a la precisión, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al recibidor a colocarme los zapatos, ya Asakura estaba en el pasillo esperándome, iba a despedirme y miré que Nagato estaba completamente sonrojada y no levantaba su vista

-no te preocupes Nagato, seguiré visitándote en el club de literatura

La chica levantó su cara y dibujó una tímida sonrisa seguida de un gesto de asentimiento que me encantaron, me despedí de ella y me dirigí con Asakura al cubo del elevador, mientras llegaba le pregunté

-¿Cómo conociste a Nagato?

-vinimos de la misma ciudad, ya la había visto en la secundaria pero nunca pensé que la vería aquí de nuevo

-¿vive con sus padres?

-no, trabajan en el extranjero, por eso me encargo un poco de ella, si te das cuenta está un poco pálida y delgada, es mi "gatito"

Llegó el elevador y subimos a él, ella marcó el piso 5

-¿vives aquí?

-si, en el departamento 505

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos y antes de llegar al piso 5 me dijo

-Nagato es una chica frágil por dentro, no quiero que estés jugando con sus sentimientos, porque si es eso no te lo perdonaré

-¿pero qué estás diciendo? Yo nunca haría eso

La puerta del elevador se abrió

-estas advertido Kyon, tengo que protegerla de aquellos que quieran aprovecharse

La chica salió y giró y con una sonrisa perfecta se despidió

-nos vemos mañana

La puerta se cerró dejándome totalmente descolocado

"_pero que le pasa a esa chica_"

**-o-**

Salí del edificio y tomé de nuevo el camino por el parque cuando sonó mi móvil, había recibido un mensaje

"estoy aquí"

¡Vaya! Ese tal Koizumi no se rinde, ¿Quién será y que querrá de mí?, comencé a adentrarme al parque, a pesar que ya estaba oscureciendo me sorprendió que casi no hubiera gente como en la tarde, seguí caminando y alguien detrás de mí saludó

-¡buenas noches!

Me quedé parado, en verdad la voz me había tomado por sorpresa y giré lentamente la cabeza, el sujeto que me había saludado era un joven de mi edad que vestía el gakuran clásico de la Academia Kouyouen, el cabello le caía encima de sus ojos entrecerrados por su enigmática sonrisa marca registrada, si, era el mismo que había visto esa vez en la tienda acompañando a Haruhi

-veo que no te has sorprendido ¿será por el mensaje que te he enviado previamente?

-lo estoy realmente, no esperé que alguien me siguiera de esa manera

El sujeto siguió con su mismo gesto y me invitó a sentarme en una de las bancas

-me presento, me llamo Itsuki Koizumi y como verás estoy "estudiando" en la Academia Kouyouen

El tal Koizumi me intrigó al poner un toque irónico a su frase, de inmediato le increpé

-y de seguro eres un amigo de Haruhi Suzumiya

-¡vaya! Veo que estas enterado, ¿sabes? Eres un tonto al dejar escapar una chica como ella

-realmente no sabes cómo es, es como un torbellino que quiere arrasar con todo lo que se le ponga enfrente

El chico soltó una carcajada que a mi parecer resultó demasiado falsa para después hacer un gesto demasiado extraño

-estamos siendo vigilados, es para mí seguridad

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡oh sí! Te sorprenderás que se todo sobre ti, Suzumiya cree que soy tu amigo de la infancia

De inmediato me levanté, sentí un sudor frio en mi espalda mientras el no quitaba su irritante sonrisa

-los expedientes son unos documentos maravillosos que detallan la vida de una persona, su comportamiento y cómo van a actuar en el futuro y tú, estimado Kyon, eres muy predecible

Este sujeto me estaba dando demasiado miedo y le pregunté casi de forma violenta tomándolo de su gakuran

-¿Quién demonios eres?

Sin quitar su sonrisa, tomó mi mano y con una fuerza sorprendente la quito de su ropa, yo quede azorado y no pude moverme pues varios sujetos vestidos de color negro salieron de entre los arboles apuntándome con algo parecido a un arma, con un gesto les hizo saber que estaba bien y ellos se retiraron

-¡vaya! No pensé presentarme de esa forma, iré directamente al grano, hace tres años Suzumiya y tú hicieron unos dibujos en el campo de prácticas de la Secundaria del Este, al día siguiente ocurrieron varios sucesos extraños que ocurrieron en esta zona para después detenerse

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-creemos que uno de ustedes dos tiene la capacidad de contactar con una entidad extraterrestre

Aquella frase se me hizo imposible asimilar, me sentí mareado, necesitaba sentarme, el chico me tomo del hombro y me llevo a la banca

-temo que te llevaste una impresión, déjame aclarar que no somos los únicos que estamos tras de ustedes

-¿qué?

-Mikuru Asahina es una chica muy débil, de inmediato nos dio el número de tu móvil

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Asahina pertenece a una sección que antagoniza con nosotros, te puedo decir como un pequeño consejo que no confíes mucho en ella

-qué extraño, lo mismo dijo ella de ti

El chico solo meneó la cabeza

-a esa chica la tenemos vigilada

-¿eh?

-Tsuruya y su familia trabajan para nosotros y por eso la mantenemos controlada

Ya estaba hastiado de toda esa extraña palabrería y ya enojado le pregunté

-y a todo esto ¿qué?

-todos los involucrados tienen la duda sobre quien es el contacto, unos están contigo y otros con Suzumiya, pero lo más importante es que la entidad extraterrestre aún se mantiene oculta

-¿y quiénes son los involucrados?

El chico solo se sonrió

-esa chica compañera tuya ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Ah! Ryoko Asakura y Mikuru Asahina están de tu lado, Tsuruya y yo de parte de Suzumiya y detrás de todos nosotros hay muchas otras personas interesadas en esto

De pronto se acercó al chico un señor bastante grande y con aspectos de sirviente

-Kyon, te presento a Arakawa, no te sorprendas si lo ves siguiéndote, no te preocupes no te pasará nada ¡claro! A excepción de que tú seas el contacto

El tal Arakawa le insistió de nuevo al chico

-tengo que acortar nuestra reunión, Suzumiya se ha movido y tengo que estar con ella, nos vemos

Al momento que él se alejó, se escuchó un movimiento sobre las ramas de los árboles, me sorprendió ver a varias de esas personas que cuidaban a Itsuki Koizumi, ¿en serio soy tan importante?

**-o-**

Varios días después la respuesta que esperaba a la pregunta que me hice esa noche llegó en forma de recado que me dejo Asahina en mi zapatera, el recado me decía que la esperara en el parque que se encuentra cerca de la estación después de clases, eso implicaba que no iría al club de Literatura, le avisaría enviándole un mensaje a Nagato para que no me esperara, después de esto me puse en marcha hacia la estación.

**-o-**

Luego del encuentro con Istuzki Koizumi, ya no tenía tanta confianza al caminar por la calle y sobre todo porque iba a una reunión con Asahina, de vez en cuando volteaba hacia atrás buscando a alguien que me estuviera siguiendo ¡me lleva! Si sigo así me voy a volver un tipo paranoico; de pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba cerca de la estación, era tal mi preocupación que ni presté atención cuando pasé frente a la Academia Kouyouen, me sentí aliviado cuando vi a Asahina sentada en una banca del parque, parecía que estaba durmiendo pues tenía los ojos cerrados y abrazaba suavemente su mochila, me acerque cuidadosamente y de pronto sin abrir los ojos me dijo

-llegas a tiempo Kyon, pensé que tendrías algunos contratiempos para venir hasta aquí

-¿contratiempos? ¿A qué te refieres?

Le pregunte extrañado, tal vez pensó que me había tropezado con Haruhi, Asahina abrió los ojos y con una mirada seria me respondió

-te están siguiendo dos sujetos, uno a pie y el otro en un auto

De manera instintiva mire a todos lados, la voz de Asahina me llamó la atención

-hablaste con Koizumi ¿verdad?

-más que hablar fue como una especie de encuentro casual, me dijo algunos disparates pero ahora que me dices que vienen siguiéndome no creo que sea eso

Asahina dejó escapar un suspiro

-pase lo que pase no debes confiar en el

-¡esto me está confundiendo! Ambos me dicen que no confíe en nadie

-no te puedo explicar muy bien pues casi toda la información es clasificada

Ahora el que soltó un suspiro fui yo

-de modo que no puedes decirme quien eres en realidad y que es lo que estás haciendo Asahina miraba como sus manos jugaban con los tirantes de su mochila, para romper un poco la tensión le dije

-este parque, a pesar que solo he estado tres veces en él, me parece que lo he transitado varias veces más pero no recuerdo hacia donde he ido, solo que he pasado por aquí

Asahina me miró

-los dos tipos que te siguen, uno pertenece a la "Agencia", es la facción a la que pertenece Koizumi, el otro es de nuestra facción

Estaba sorprendido, la preocupación inicial que tenía ahora sentía que se duplicaba, más por miedo que por curiosidad le pregunté

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-somos una organización involucrada en el desarrollo de tecnología cuántica, hasta ahora hemos fallado en los experimentos para transmisión de datos a través de ondas cuánticas sin necesidad de usar microprocesadores que se utilizan en una computadora común

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con Haruhi y conmigo?

-la noche que hicieron las figuras en el campo de la Secundaria Este, al parecer hubo una gran descarga de información que desquició los sistemas informáticos, de telecomunicación y en la distribución de la energía eléctrica en una amplia zona donde se encuentra la secundaria, es todo lo que puedo decirte sobre esto, lo demás es información clasificada

Al escuchar la incomprensible explicación de Asahina comprendí el incidente que pasó en la escuela luego del escándalo que se produjo por las figuras, si todo eso paso sin que Haruhi y yo nos percatáramos entonces organizaciones como la de Asahina y Koizumi tratarían a toda costa de hacerse de esa tecnología, solo faltaba una cosa, ¿Dónde se encontraba ese presunto alien? Para terminar la conversación le pregunté a Asahina

-¿te gustaría salir a una cita?

Ella solo me miró con grandes ojos sin responderme.

**-o-**

Aunque parezca increíble, luego de los encuentros con Koizumi y Asahina no pasó nada trascendente durante mayo y junio, Haruhi volvió a las andadas de esperar en la puerta principal de la escuela, las personas que me seguían se antagonizaban entre si dándome la impresión que yo no les era tan importante como me lo hicieron saber Asahina y Koizumi, por cierto, Koizumi dejo de enviarme esa ya ridícula frase casi del diario antes de nuestro encuentro, solo hace llamadas para fastidiarme sobre Haruhi, espero que su raro comportamiento no le provoque un ataque de furia a ella y salga perjudicado; la temporada de lluvias va a comenzar muy pronto y la próxima festividad es el día de Tanabata, el calor ha comenzado a intensificarse, afortunadamente ya vestimos el fresco uniforme de verano, los exámenes ya están próximos, tendré que estudiar mucho si no quiero venir a clases extras en verano; por una extraña razón Asahina aceptó salir con Taniguchi, casi se volvió loco por eso pero una semana antes de la cita enfermó, al parecer un cuadro de gastroenteritis dio al traste con su plan, Asahina me dijo que solo fue coincidencia pero después de conocerla creo que tuvo algo que ver pero mejor dejo esa inútil sospecha, mis días en el club de literatura han pasado de forma placida y relajante, Nagato es una excelente compañera para pasar esas tardes mientras leemos ella literatura clásica y yo manga ¡que lecturas tan contrastantes!

**-o-**

Los clubes de la escuela tienen mucha actividad, sobre todo los deportivos, llegando el verano comienzan los torneos interescolares para conseguir un pase al torneo nacional, varios de ellos se esfuerzan al máximo, tengo entendido que nuestra escuela es campeona en futbol y beisbol, espero que este año refrenden su título, pero antes de todo este frenético movimiento los clubes cierran para que todos estudiemos para los semestrales, una semana completa de exámenes, extrañaré estar en el club de literatura con Nagato, hasta a Haruhi ya que no la he visto desde que comenzó el periodo de preparación, espero que Koizumi no la distraiga tanto pero es un decir, ella es muy inteligente y nosotros, simples humanos, nos inclinaremos ante su demostración de poder al pasar los exámenes con calificación perfecta como lo hizo en la secundaria.

Ocurrió después de la semana de exámenes, aún faltaban dos para salir de vacaciones de verano, los clubes ya habían reanudado sus actividades y me dirigía como siempre a la chabola cuando me detuvo Asakura

-¿Qué sucede? Voy al club de literatura

-Nagato me dijo durante el almuerzo que va a tardar pues le toca realizar el aseo del salón, aquí está la llave

Tomé el llavero y me puse la mochila al hombro, estaba acercándome a la puerta del salón cuando me gritó Asakura

-¡Kyon! Ahora que vas a estar solo en el club, no vayas a estar de curioso

No le respondí nada mientras veía como ella sonreía para después despedirse "_pero que se cree_" pensé casi con enojo, emprendí mi caminata a la cual se me unió Kunikida y me soltó sin preámbulo una pregunta

-¿te has dado cuenta que Suzumiya ya no se para a esperar en la puerta de la escuela?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver parada a Haruhi en ese lugar que cuando me dijo eso Kunikida volteé hacia la puerta principal, era verdad, Haruhi no se encontraba ahí como siempre lo hacía, un sentimiento de incomodidad comenzó a surgir en mi ser, ¿y si Koizumi la había conseguido atrapar? Pero una nueva frase de Kunikida me dejo completamente impresionado

-Nagato últimamente se ha juntado con la superior Asahina y han estado platicando mucho durante el almuerzo y no solo eso, Taniguchi me contó que también la ha visto mucho con Suzumiya

-¿en serio? ¿Solo ellas dos? ¿No estaba con ellas Asakura?

-la delegada siempre almuerza y se va a su casa sin que nadie la acompañe

-¿Qué?

-entonces nunca sale con Nagato

-desde que entramos a esta escuela, disculpa pero ya me tengo que ir

-sí, está bien, nos vemos mañana

Dije completamente confuso ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? ¿En serio estará a punto de ocurrir algo importante en mi vida como lo dijeron Koizumi y Asahina?

**-o-**

"la curiosidad mató al gato" dice un conocido refrán, Asakura me metió esa idea y yo estaba ahí, en el club de literatura, de pronto comprendí lo que me había dicho Kunikida hace rato, Asakura quiere que vea algo que hay aquí y supo que Nagato no vendría sino hasta más tarde, estaba completamente solo mirando una vieja computadora, varias veces había visto a Nagato trabajar en ella pero nunca le pregunté qué tanto escribía en ese trasto tan antiguo, tan así que aun ocupaba el sistema operativo de 1995, sabiendo que Nagato vendría tarde me senté frente a la computadora, la encendí y tardó algunos minutos en iniciar, después se desplegó un fondo color azul verdoso con algunas carpetas a manera de iconos, uno de ellos decía:

_Proyecto: Yuki_

Anteriormente Asakura había mencionado que ella estaba escribiendo una historia de ciencia ficción o eso creí escuchar de la delegada, de inmediato arrastré el cursor, lo coloque sobre la carpeta y lo abrí, de inmediato se desplegaron varios archivos con extensiones desconocidas para mí y la mayoría estaban ordenados por numeración, solo unos pocos para abrir en Excel o Word, había uno que me llamó la atención ya que no tenía una extensión para abrirlo

_Orihime-Hikoboshi_

Con el cursor abrí el archivo, el programa se abrió con el sistema dos y desplegó la primera información

_YUKI=) Lugar del primer contacto: Secundaria del Este_

_YUKI=) Evaluación del estado: Incompleto, no se logró la comunicación, demasiada interferencia_

_YUKI=) Conclusión del estado: Permanecer en latencia hasta próximo contacto_

_Continuar? Y/N_

¿De qué diablos se trata esto? De inmediato le dije que sí

_YUKI=) Estado del contacto: activo después de 3 años_

_YUKI=) Lugar por establecer para nuevo contacto: Instituto Norte o Academia Kouyouen_

_YUKI=) Entidades a contactar: Suzumiya Haruhi o ¿Kyon?_

_**Error: nombre no valido, establecer nombre segunda entidad**_

_Cambiar o ignorar? _

Eso me provocó que me enojara, ¡mi apodo no lo acepta ni siquiera una chatarra de computadora!, estaba por escribir mi nombre para ver qué pasaba cuando se abrió la puerta, la persona que entró solo se me quedó mirando mientras yo estaba paralizado por el miedo ¡Nagato me había sorprendido husmeando en la computadora!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor**

¡Qué tal! Espero les siga gustando esta historia, ya está el nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten

Agradezco los reviews de Kyon Nagato, Inuyasha 1565 y BKpets, espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia que cada vez se pone más interesante

Los dejo con la historia

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**4**

La mirada de Nagato sobre mí era algo que no podía soportar, pensé que ella se enfurecería pero parecía tranquila

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kyon?

Me preguntó con una voz serena

-me preguntaba cómo es que estás trabajando con una computadora demasiado obsoleta, deberías pedirle una a los de Sociedad de Informática y computación o por lo menos que te actualicen el sistema operativo

Nagato se acercó a la computadora y preguntó

-¿Qué has visto?

-esto

Le enseñé la pantalla, había borrado mi apodo para colocar mi nombre pero en el momento que Nagato entró oprimí la tecla "enter" y salió la siguiente leyenda

_YUKI=) eliminado segundo contacto, primer contacto confirmado._

_YUKI=) Preparando la información para ser transmitida en 168 horas_

_YUKI=) Receptor Haruhi Suzumiya_

_YUKI =) Programa de recepción: Yuki Muon Madobe Nite _(en silencio llegando al mundo como la nieve al caer)

_YUKI=) Este programa puede ser anulado por el usuario_

En ese momento Nagato trató de arreglar lo que yo había borrado, me sorprendió la forma de manejar esa computadora, la rapidez de sus dedos era increíble, miré el monitor y con rapidez metía los datos hasta que al final pulsó la tecla "enter" y salió otra leyenda

_YUKI=) Insuficiente información para el programa de anulación_

_YUKI=) Se continua la carga de información_

Nagato soltó un suspiro, se dirigió a la ventana y mirando a través de ella me dijo

-No quería que te enteraras de esta manera, soy una interfaz biológica enviada por la Entidad para la Integración de la Información que supervisa esta galaxia, hace tres años registramos una explosión enorme de información que provino del tercer planeta de este sistema solar, lo que ustedes llaman la Tierra

Nagato en ese momento había perdido su personalidad tímida para dar paso a una fría y calculadora, esa Nagato comenzó a asustarme aunque ya lo estaba cuando vi el enorme despliegue de datos que hacía la computadora, la chica siguió con su relato

-la explosión afectó varias áreas de la galaxia y tuvimos que venir a buscar el origen de esa inestable información, al llegar al tercer planeta buscamos el sitio preciso del origen, lo que nos llevó a una isla en forma de arco, lo que tu llamas Japón

-¿ustedes ya sabían de nuestra existencia?

Le pregunte interrumpiendo su narración, ella asintió

-sabíamos que ustedes son una especie inteligente con altas posibilidades de evolución aunque con un poder autodestructivo, desde que tu especie apareció en la tierra no hemos visto grandes progresos evolutivos morfofisiológicos pero si de inteligencia, aunque su tecnología aun es bastante primitiva hasta hace tres años, una poderosa información saturó nuestros sistemas desconfigurándolos, al momento de llegar a las coordenadas del origen de la explosión vimos un mensaje entendible para nosotros y decía "estoy aquí"

Lo que supuse en ese entonces era una broma que no le había gustado a Haruhi era un mensaje verdadero, comprendí entonces todos esos extraños sucesos desde el mismo día que hicimos esa figuras en el campo de prácticas, Nagato se sentó de nuevo frente a la computadora pero no hizo nada más que continuar con su narración

-el día que quisimos hacer contacto con ustedes fue imposible, al parecer nos detectaron y fue imposible el encuentro, en ese momento se normalizó todo, la fuente al parecer había desaparecido y era imposible detectarla hasta el día siguiente cuando se suscitó un gran escándalo, un gran despliegue de tecnología primitiva rodeó el lugar y no pudimos realizar de nuevo el encuentro pero ya teníamos reconocidos los contactos que fueron la fuente de la explosión, Suzumiya y tu

En ese momento no supe que responder, la boca la sentía seca y no era para menos, todo lo que había escuchado solo lo sabíamos dos personas en esta escuela: Kunikida y yo y Haruhi, que se encuentra en la Academia Kouyouen, nadie sabía de todo lo que había ocurrido hace tres años en la Secundaria del Este, pero aun no paraban las sorpresas

-Después del segundo intento, los integrantes de la Entidad para la Integración de la Información nos ordenaron estar en modo de espera, durante ese tiempo se suscitaron varios incidentes en que se involucraron Suzumiya y tú, nos sirvió para crearnos patrones de conducta cuando tuviéramos el encuentro, es cierto, adopté una personalidad de chica tímida que haría más fácil el contacto, pero en el transcurso de tres años mi acompañante se averió al almacenar archivos que se dañaron durante la transmisión de datos, por lo que la EII lo retiró dejándome a mí como el único contacto para el próximo encuentro

En ese momento mi mente era una gran confusión ¿yo como una poderosa fuente de información que podría modificar el universo? ¿También Haruhi? ¿Nagato si es un alien? ¿Asahina y Koizumi si me dijeron la verdad? ¡Ah! ¡Tantas dudas que ella me debe responder!

-Kyon, te estuvimos investigando junto con Haruhi durante estos tres años, descubrimos que tú fuiste elegido por ella, no sabemos el motivo pero la investigación arrojó datos que demostraron que tú eres el que regula los poderes de Haruhi, en el momento en que te separaste de ella al entrar al Instituto Norte, Haruhi comenzó a manifestar inestabilidades que volvieron a modificar el mundo, ella no se ha dado cuenta pero ha destruido varios lugares en la galaxia, se supone que yo debía contactarlos, insertarles la información que regularía sus poderes para estabilizar la galaxia y dar mi informe pero cometí un error: ¡me enamoré de ti!

Hasta ese punto del relato ya no entendía nada pero la última frase que Nagato me dijo al reconocer su supuesto error me sorprendió de tal manera que no pude reaccionar solo miré a Nagato que comenzaba de nuevo a usar el teclado de la computadora, ¡por fin! Pude reponerme y le pregunté

-entonces, si estas enamorada de mi ¿Cómo es que tienes en este momento una personalidad tan fría?

Nagato dejó de escribir para dedicarme una mirada profunda, muy diferente a la que tenía cuando se comportaba tímida

-mi comportamiento cambiará en las próximas horas, conforme pasa el tiempo voy recibiendo la información que envía la Entidad para la Integración de la Información para transferirla a Suzumiya, así que cuando llegue el momento comenzará la crisis que destruirá esta galaxia

Al terminar de decirme eso siguió aporreando con mayor velocidad el teclado, eso hizo que recapacitara un momento ¿Qué pasaría con Nagato cuando terminara de transferir esa información? Así que le pregunté, ella solo dijo llanamente

-desapareceré

No, esto no me está gustando, ¿Cómo alguien como Nagato va a desaparecer? ¡Un momento! ¡Ella es una entidad extraterrestre! Pero eso no implica que deba morir solo por pasar unos datos inútiles a una persona alocada y que no se da cuenta de nada como lo es Haruhi, ¡no es justo! No quiero que pase ella por esto, debo preguntarle qué debo hacer para evitar esto.

**-o-**

Salí de la escuela muy deprimido, sentía que no podía hacer nada por Nagato, aun cuando ella me dijo su plan, sentí que sería un inútil, son 166 horas desde que se inició la transferencia de información, la cual yo debía compartir para evitar que Haruhi destruyera este mundo y con él todas las estrellas alrededor, la alteración del programa hizo desaparecer varios archivos clave para el programa de anulación, Nagato se quedó a trabajar en ello, poco a poco su personalidad iba cambiando a una en la que parecería un robot, en esas dos horas que estuve con ella, me di cuenta que la atención que siempre me dirigía comenzaba a disminuir, lo que implicaba que cuando llegara al límite de tiempo ella simplemente me olvidará y desaparecerá para siempre, ¿Cómo debo evitarlo?

**-o-**

El número del móvil que había marcado comenzó a llamar, la voz que escuché denotaba tanta emoción que parecía que había ganado la lotería

-¡_Kyon! No pensé que llamaras, sobre todo cuando sabes que no eres nuestro favorito en la búsqueda del alien_

Escuchar a Koizumi decir eso no hizo sino aumentar mí rabia por ser tan idiota en meterme en cosas que no me importaban, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de este sujeto para evitar la destrucción del mundo

-uno nunca sabe cuándo se va a requerir de la ayuda de otro, sobre todo cuando somos antagonistas en esto

Del otro lado de la línea se hizo un silencio que se prolongó un tiempo bastante largo, lo que me hizo exasperar

-¿no te interesa entonces la información que te puedo proporcionar?

-_Kyon, me dijiste que no creías en esto, pero no puedo sino sorprenderme por tu cambio de actitud, ¿Qué tienes para mí?_

-antes de ir a ese asunto ¿has estado todo este tiempo con Haruhi?

-_¡oh! Parece que alguien está celoso_

-¡no digas tonterías!, escucha, ¿alguna vez fue a verla una chica de mi instituto?

Se hizo un silencio ya no tan largo como el primero

-_había una chica algo menudita, su cabello es corto y de un peculiar color gris, tiene unos ojos oscuros bonitos, blanca como la nieve pero se sonroja nada más verle el rostro, hasta parece una cereza_

-¿Dónde se vieron esa vez?

-_mmm… en la cafetería que está cerca de la estación, Suzumiya trabaja en ese lugar junto a la bonita pero a la vez inútil Asahina_

Este tipo si es exasperante, sobre todo cuando habla de Asahina como la chica tonta de la película, me reservé de decirle algo y le pregunté

-¿acompañas siempre a Haruhi cuando va a trabajar?

-_me encanta el café que sirven ahí ¡no es cierto! Recuerda que nuestra organización tiene el deber de cuidar de esa persona, de un momento a otro puede hacer el contacto con la entidad extraterrestre_

¡Imbécil! Si supieras que Haruhi ya hizo contacto con Nagato, eso te pasa por ser tan engreído y confiar solo en la tecnología de última generación, traté de ahogar mis burlas porque necesitaba de esa tecnología para salvar a Nagato pero antes tenía que saber que hablaron Haruhi y Nagato

-¿sabes sobre que hablaron ellas dos?

-_¿acaso me crees metiche? Está bien que estoy cuidando a Suzumiya pero no me involucro en cosas demasiado personales ¡está bien! Si escuché algo, parece que la chica de tu escuela está muy interesada en ti, todo el tiempo que ella estuvo con Suzumiya solo estuvo preguntando como eras en realidad, al principio Suzumiya lo tomo de relajo pero conforme pasó el tiempo comenzó a molestarse y casi le gritó_

"¡Kyon ya tiene alguien que lo cuide y no vas a fastidiar conque tú también lo quieres cuidar!"

_La chica casi soltó a llorar y salió precipitadamente del local_

Ahora yo hice el silencio que se prolongó bastante, me debatía entre decirle o no a Koizumi, pero si no lo hago a este mundo le quedan 164 horas antes de su destrucción.

**-o-**

Después de explicarle mi "pequeño" problema, el tipo casi me dejó sordo por la gran cantidad de improperios que me soltó, luego de un rato de silencio me dijo que contactara a Asahina, tenían que combinar fuerzas para evitar el cataclismo que había provocado, por desgracia mi plan de salvar al mundo y a Nagato iban a aplazarse ya que no encontré a Asahina, su móvil lo tenía apagado, resignado, me arriesgué a ir a la cafetería de la estación y la reunión tan temida por mi iba a acontecer esa noche.

**-o-**

-¡Por fin mi querido amigo se ha dignado a venir a visitarme!

Si la de la voz fuera Asahina hubiera estado de plácemes el solo escuchar esa frase pero no, provenía de una chica que vestía como maid de café manga cuyo carácter contrastaba de forma horrible con el bonito vestido que ella traía

-¡buenas noches Haruhi! ¿Cómo has estado?

La sonrisa tan "tierna" que me había mostrado al entrar al local cambió por una mirada de furia, ella me tomo de la camisa y casi me tiró encima de una mesa

-¡siéntate ahí y no te muevas hasta que yo regrese!

No me quedo otra opción más que obedecerla, además de la vergüenza que estaba pasando en ese momento, ¿Por qué la gente se fija tanto cuando le pasan cosas malas a alguien? Haruhi llegó con una taza de té y un pastel de crema, extrañado por ese cambio de actitud le pregunté

-¿Qué es todo esto?

-sé que son tus favoritos, no creas que no te he perdido de vista, tengo mis contactos para asegurarme que haces bien tu trabajo como integrante de la brigada SOS

-¡Vamos Haruhi! Eso se terminó cuando nos graduamos de la secundaria

Haruhi no dijo nada pero noté que sus ojos se tornaban cristalinos, ella dio media vuelta y se retiró a sus labores de mesera, por mi parte comencé a buscar entre las chicas que trabajan en ese lugar a Asahina pero no la encontré, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Haruhi volvió completamente cambiada, ahora llevaba su uniforme de la escuela

-¿qué? ¿Por qué me miras tanto?

-te había visto con tu uniforme de invierno pero también me gusta este

-¡eres un tonto!

Me agradó hacer sonrojar a Haruhi, miré el pastel que ella me había traído y se lo di

-¿no te gustó?

-he comido bastante dulce hoy, me tomaré el té, espero que no le hayas disuelto algo en el

-¡tonto! Si no quieres no te lo tomes

Sonreí ante ese puchero y comencé a beberme el té, para mi sorpresa era el mismo que me habían dado Asahina y Nagato en sus respectivas ocasiones, noté que Haruhi me observaba degustar la bebida, ella lo notó y de inmediato desvió su mirada al pastel del cual tomó un pedazo y se lo llevó a la boca, después de pasarse el bocado me comentó

-el té lo hice especial para ti, Asahina me dijo que te gustó mucho la vez que ella te invitó al centro comercial, Nagato también me lo dijo

Noté un dejo de tristeza en su comentario pero no pude decirle nada pues ella continuó

-me siento deprimida, ¿sabes? Tenía muchos planes que quería realizar contigo cuando estuviéramos en la preparatoria pero me dolió mucho cuando te desapareciste

De pronto me sentí confundido, por un lado quería liberarme de Haruhi y ser un estudiante normal, de esa forma conocí a Asahina y a Nagato, el lado sensual y tierno del Instituto Norte y liberarme de la pesadilla de la Academia Kouyouen, pero por el otro lado volví a experimentar los hechos extraños como si aún estuviera en la Secundaria del Este, por ese hecho yo cometí un error fatal que no solo me hará perder a Nagato, sino a todos los que me rodean, así que me armé de valor y me enfrente a la depresión de Haruhi esperando que esto logre retrasar un poco el final de la galaxia

-Haruhi, vine aquí a buscar a Asahina para tratar de un tema bastante importante, pero aprovecharé este momento para decirte que tanto tú como yo estamos metidos en un gran problema

Haruhi no reaccionó como pensé que iba a ser, esperaba una gran explosión de furia y violencia hacia pero, pero no pasó nada de eso, al contrario, ella se mantuvo serena, miraba hacia la calle, de pronto volteó de súbito y me dijo

-te gusta Nagato ¿verdad?

Lo que me había dicho me pilló por sorpresa, tal vez si lo estaba o solo tenía la culpabilidad rondándome por mi conciencia tratando de salvar a Nagato y al planeta, pero sacarle la idea de la cabeza a Haruhi iba a costarme mucho, traté de suavizar un poco la situación

-He estado con Nagato todas las tardes en su club al que, por cierto no me he inscrito, he estado ahí como un parasito leyendo solo mangas y durmiendo la mayoría de las tardes, creo que le tengo un cariño especial pero no creo que sea amor

-mmm… ¿lo que contaste es cierto?

-completamente, pero déjame preguntarte una cosa ¿Qué traes tú con Koizumi?

Pensé que la pillaría en algo que me ayudaría a salvar mi situación pero ella solo dijo

-es un chico de intercambio, le hablé por ese simple hecho, pero todo el día está sonriendo, a veces me cae mal que siempre tenga ese gesto, ya me acostumbré a estar con él, pero nadie puede sustituirte Kyoin ¿entiendes?

Dijo casi indignada, se cruzó de brazos y giró su cabeza tal vez tratando que yo no fijara mi mirada en la suya, bueno, constaté que Koizumi solo quería que yo rompiera el lazo con ella para poder entonces capturar a su alienígena, solo que en esta ocasión todo había cambiado, Koizumi lo tenía aparentemente a mi lado y se va a aliar con Asahina para poder evitar la transmisión de la información que se estaba almacenando en Nagato, la voz de Haruhi me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Cuál es el problema en el que estamos involucrados y por qué están importante el que tengas que hablar con Mikuru?

¡Vaya! Así que es muy amiga de Asahina como para que le hable de tu, bueno, de todos se va a enterar que ella va a ser el próximo centro del universo y, como dijeron por ahí, el principio y el fin de todo

-¿recuerdas aquella vez cuando nos encontramos por primera vez y me preguntaste si creía en seres de otros mundos, viajeros del tiempo y otras cosas extrañas?

-¡cómo no olvidarlo! Fue el principio de todo para los dos y lo más gracioso fue cuando usaste tu ridículo apodo como alias ¡es uno de mis recuerdos favoritos!

Me hice el loco ante la burla de mi apodo, así que me quede serio y le dije con una voz grave

-¡todos esos deseos tuyos se han vuelto realidad!

Pensé que ella iba a saltar de alegría pero no fue así al contrario, Haruhi me tomó de la camisa y me dio de lleno con la frente

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eso dolió bastante!

-¡no voy a tolerar que te burles de mí!

-¡es en serio lo que te dije!

Haruhi volvió a sentarse aún bastante agitada por el enojo, toda la gente de la cafetería nos miraba y yo sentía vergüenza por la situación, de pronto Haruhi se levantó

-¡Kyon! No te creo de lo que has dicho pero eso sí, no te vas a poder librar de mí, te espero a las siete en el festival de Tanabata, si no vas sabrás lo que es tenerme como enemiga y no solo voy a ir contra ti sino también contra Nagato por querer quitarme lo que es mío

La chica que ya estaba bastante cabreada, tomo su mochila y salió del lugar, suspiré de alivio, tomé mis cosas y me disponía a salir de ahí cuando una chica del lugar se me acercó

-¡joven! Olvidó esto

Me dio una nota que resultó ser la cuenta del pastel y el té, ¡al final tuve que pagarlo como siempre!

**-o-**

Después del encuentro que tuve con Haruhi y de no encontrar a Asahina por ningún medio, no me quedaba otra que esperar hasta el día siguiente; 156 horas eran las que le quedaban a Nagato de existencia ¡demonios! Tengo que hacer algo más que solo contactar organizaciones, me dormí tarde, ni siquiera cené, era lógico que al día siguiente despertara con hambre, por fortuna mamá ya había preparado el desayuno e inclusive me miró asombrada al verme levantado a temprana hora, recuerdo su "ahora si se va acabar el mundo" que de inmediato me quito el hambre, resolví darme una ducha y prepárame para ir a la escuela, miré el reloj, aún era temprano y pensé en Nagato

"Tal vez esté en su departamento"

De inmediato tomé mi bicicleta y en pocos minutos estaba frente al edificio donde vive ella, llamé a su departamento pero nadie contestó, me quedé pensando un momento y resolví llamar a Asakura, pero tampoco nadie contestó, decepcionado monté mi bicicleta y regresé a la estación, en ese momento comenzó a llover.

**-o-**

El clima lluvioso le daba al día un aspecto melancólico, durante el almuerzo se me ocurrió ir al club de literatura de seguro ahí encontraría a Nagato, los pasillos externos que van hacia el departamento de Arte estaban vacíos, casi todos los estudiantes están en sus salones almorzando, estoy loco por salir en plena lluvia pero no importa, me importa ahora ver cómo sigue ese ratón de biblioteca, al llegar toqué la puerta pero no recibí contestación, me cercioré que no estuviera cerrada pero para mi sorpresa se encontraba abierta y un ruido muy extraño se escuchaba del interior

-¡Nagato!

La chica solo levantó su mirada para mirarme y después continuó con su labor

-¿desde cuándo has estado aquí?

-hace 23 horas, he estado reparando los códigos faltantes para detener el flujo de información

-¡debes descansar! Además no has comido nada

-no es necesario, los carbohidratos almacenados en la semana todavía son suficientes para funcionar durante un largo periodo

Resignado suspiré y me dejé caer en una de las sillas que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, me dediqué a mirar a Nagato mientras aporreaba sin cesar el teclado de la computadora, de pronto Nagato dejó de trabajar y me miró de forma intensa

-Kyon, no puedo reparar el programa, ni con lo último de la tecnología de este planeta

Sentí una presión grande sobre mi pecho y mi boca estaba seca, no podía decir la pregunta que se había formulado en mi mente, tenía que recuperarme de la impresión

-Nagato, Cuando dices que no puedes reparar el programa con lo que aquí ¿es que ya no hay remedio para lo que se avecina?

Nagato solo parpadeó una vez y luego se centró en el monitor

-parece que hay tecnología experimental alrededor pero no puedo usarla, necesitaría distorsionar el arco del tiempo para poder acceder a ella pero implicaría que se aceleraran las cosas

De pronto se me ocurrió que podíamos usar a las organizaciones de Koizumi y Asahina, solo tendría que hablar con ella y lograr que Nagato reparara el programa

-tal vez tenga la solución al problema que tenemos, voy a buscar a Asahina y la traeré junto con otra persona que poseen lo que tú quieres, puede que eso nos ayude a detener todo esto

Si Nagato no estuviera perdiendo su parte humana tal vez hubiera sonreído y derramado a la vez algunas lágrimas ¡tengo que recuperar a esa Nagato!

**-o-**

-¡superior Asahina!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas y la que contestó fue Tsuruya al verme correr en dirección hacia ellas

-¡pero si es Kyon! ¡Veo que disfrutas plenamente tu juventud nya!

Me sentía realmente sofocado, no entiendo cómo me pasa eso si siempre me ejercito con la bicicleta y subo a diario esa endemoniada colina, la dulce voz de Asahina me reconfortó un poco

-¿Qué sucede Kyon? Me dijo Suzumiya que me fuiste a buscar ayer a la cafetería, ese día fue mi descanso

-no te preocupes por eso

-además supe que te quieres reconciliar con Asahina

Tsuruya me miró con ojos de picardía

-¡pero si eres tremendo Kyon-nya! ¿Es que acaso no te basta con la adorable Mikuru?

-¡basta Tsuruya! Kyon ya tiene alguien que le gusta ¿o no es así?

Dijo Asahina mirándome totalmente sonrojada

-de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo, Tsuruya ¿nos podrías dejar hablar un momento?

-¡seguro-nya! Pero si veo que te propasas con la linda Mikuru, sufrirás las consecuencias-nya

La chica alocada se alejó unos pasos de nosotros, de forma atropellada le dije a Asahina todo lo acontecido hasta ese momento con Nagato, Koizumi y Haruhi, me pareció que estaba hecha todo un lio hasta que finalmente me dijo

-me comunicaré con mis superiores, ellos me dirán que debo hacer, pero ¡es increíble que Nagato sea lo que estábamos buscando! Kyon, no te prometo nada pero espero que podamos solucionar este problema ¡Tsuruya Vámonos!

Tsuruya se unió a Asahina y comenzaron a caminar hacia su salón, de pronto la chica alocada se regresó y me dijo

-veo que ya te encontraste con Koizumi, aun si él está dispuesto a cooperar con la organización de Asahina, hay superiores que no quieren que tu evites que continúen los acontecimientos, así que ten cuidado

Nunca había visto esa mirada tan seria y tan fría en Tsuruya, en un segundo la cambió a la de la alocada de siempre

-¡nos vemos Kyon-nya!

**-o-**

Pensé que lograr la unión de las dos organizaciones nos ayudaría a avanzar en esto, pero por lo que me contó Koizumi las negociaciones resultaron bastantes pesadas, nadie quería ceder nada y eso me molestó mucho pues sentí que querían a Nagato como una mercancía para asegurar sus avances tecnológicos, lo peor fue que casi consumieron tres días, juntando el día que perdí buscando a Asahina fueron ¡96 horas de la existencia de Nagato! Solo le restaban 72 horas antes de la descarga total.

**-o-**

Nunca pensé que tuviera en el club de literatura a dos integrantes de las organizaciones que se pelean a Nagato, pero así es, Asahina miraba de forma recelosa a Koizumi mientras que este seguía con su ya clásica expresión sonriente, Nagato no les hacía caso, pues continuaba tratando de reparar el programa, desde hace tiempo tenía una duda ¿Cómo podía Nagato conseguir los datos necesarios? Yo sabía que la computadora no tenía una conexión a la internet, ella me explicó que como entidad alienígena utilizaba la luz óptica para trasmitir y recibir los datos de la Entidad para la Integración de la Información, pero solo tenía eficacia de 70% por lo que había perdida en la transmisión de datos y por eso no podía reparar el programa de anulación, también me explicó que mi papel al ser un regulador de Haruhi era el eliminar esos datos anómalos, no supo explicármelo más sencillamente porque no tenía palabras para hacerlo pero al borrarme del programa de transmisión, esos datos harían estragos en el poder de Haruhi, ya directamente le pregunté

-Nagato ¿los de la Entidad para la Integración de la Información saben lo que va a ocurrir y aún siguen transmitiendo los datos?

Nagato dejó de trabajar

-Kyon, ellos tienen un debate en este momento, al activarse el programa no pueden detenerlo más que la entidad que lo activó, muchos de ellos apoyan el plan de hacer una burbuja protectora y que este sistema explote sin perjudicar a las estrellas vecinas, sería como si explotara una supernova, pero otros tienen el plan de enviar a esta entidad toda la información posible para reparar el programa, pero como te he dicho, hay mucha perdida de información, pero espero que la superior Asahina y el compañero de Suzumiya me apoyen para salir de este problema.

Yo traté de sonreír para tranquilizarme pero aún me sentía nervioso, íbamos a utilizar tecnología experimental nunca antes probada en el mundo, solo espero que todo salga bien y que tenga de regreso a Nagato

**-o-**

-Los procesadores que hemos diseñado para poder almacenar y distribuir grandes cantidades de información los traigo en este pequeño frasco, son parecidos a las nanomáquinas y lo único que tenemos que hacer es insertarlos en un microprocesador

Dijo Koizumi que se mostraba un poco reacio a dar ese frasco a Asahina, también ella no quería mostrar el ultimo procesador que su organización había fabricado para la trasmisión de energía a través de longitudes de onda similares a la luz óptica, finalmente ella extendió su mano

-este artefacto es similar a una memoria de conexión USB, sirve como un trasmisor y receptor de radio, solo que lo hace dentro del espectro de luz visible aprovechando los electrones convertidos en fotones, hemos estado investigando y si unimos los procesadores a este microprocesador, tendremos la primer computadora cuántica del mundo, será capaz de captar la información completa que requiera Nagato sin perdidas lo que garantizara que el programa se pueda reparar de forma rápida

Después de escucharlos y mirar esos dos objetos quedé bastante perplejo, Koizumi se me acercó y con su irritable sonrisa me preguntó

-¿Qué sucede Kyon? ¿Acaso estas decepcionado al ver estas cosas?

-Es solo que… esperaba que trajeran grandes cantidades de equipo y estaba pensando en que debía hacer para meterlo a la escuela

Koizumi solo sonrió y simplemente me dijo

-ahora todo viene en tamaño compacto

Luego se alejó para preparar sus nanomaquinas, mientras Asahina se me acerco

-Kyon ¿Cómo hiciste para meter a Koizumi a la escuela?

-le pedí prestado su uniforme a Taniguchi, solo por eso ahora tendré que hablar con Tsuruya para que acepte salir en una cita con el

-no te preocupes, te ayudaré con esto pero ¿Por qué ya no quiso salir conmigo? Ni siquiera intentó reemplazar la cita de esa vez

-le dije que sabías que el tenia diarrea, me tomó del cuello diciéndome

"¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle eso? ¡Ahora no va a querer salir conmigo porque va a pensar que soy un descuidado que ni siquiera me lavo las manos"

Por eso no quiso volver a intentarlo

-¡eres muy malo Kyon!

En ese momento Nagato nos llamó

-ya tengo la longitud de onda para el envío de información

-¡bien! Ya terminé de insertar los procesadores

Dijo Koizumi y le paso el artefacto listo a Asahina, ella movió algo y le preguntó a Nagato

-¿Cuál es la longitud?

-será de 700 nanómetros

Koizumi se tomó la barbilla y musitó

-Vaya, muy cerca del infrarrojo

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

Le pregunté

-¡nada! Pero esa Nagato es sorprendente, veremos que resulta de todo esto

Asahina le dio el artefacto a Nagato y lo conectó a la única conexión USB de la computadora, la cual respondió de forma rápida

-Kyon, estamos listos, ya estoy comenzando a recibir mejor

Lo que dijo Nagato me tranquilizó un poco, de pronto sentí que esa 72 horas pasarían tranquilas y lograríamos contener el flujo de información sin necesidad de llegar al límite, aun no sabía lo que me depararía el futuro.

**-o-**

Miércoles 6 de julio, un día antes de Tanabata, hace 48 horas suponía que la información transmitida por la EII solucionaría por completo las cosas, pero no fue así, el disco duro de la computadora de Nagato se estropeó por la inmensa cantidad de datos haciendo inoperable el sistema operativo, Nagato ha estado sentada frente a esa computadora inútil sin hacer nada, Koizumi ha estado hablando por su móvil a varias personas mientras Asahina está sentada cubriéndose el rostro tratando de ocultar su frustración sollozando, yo de pura impotencia golpeé la pizarra llamando la atención de todos

-¿es que no hay más que se pueda hacer?

Nadie contestó, solo se escuchaba la lluvia al golpear las ventanas, Koizumi resignado me dijo

-aunque trajéramos otra computadora pasaría lo mismo, esos datos tan complejos dañan completamente todo el sistema, además el programa de Nagato se encuentra en esa computadora pero no podemos rescatarlo porque, al dañarse el disco, se encriptó y solo con los procesadores que, según Nagato usa la Entidad para la Integración de la Información lo repararían en un lapso de 36 horas, tiempo que ya no disponemos

Nos miramos desconsoladamente, ¿Qué podría hacer yo? De pronto Nagato se paró de su asiento y me dijo

-hay una posibilidad, solo una y muy pequeña, pero va a implicar mucho riesgo

Esperanzado me le acerqué tanto que casi la abrazaba

-¿de qué se trata?

-puedo procesar las nanomaquinas que trajo Koizumi, solo hay que introducirlas en mi para destruir mi centro de inteligencia artificial y evitar que le de la información a Suzumiya

Los tres nos quedamos sin poder decir algo, sentí una presión grande en el pecho y sentí un sudor frio recorrer mi espalda, casi enojado le pregunté

-¿es que no hay otra solución? ¡Debe haberla!

Asahina aun con su rostro bañado en lágrimas me dijo

-tenemos que hacerlo Kyon, de otro modo todo se va a destruir sin poder salvar a alguien

-¡Kyon! Es mejor así, que se sacrifique uno para que los demás sobrevivan

-¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera Koizumi? No puedo creer que pienses de esa manera

Después de decirle le solté un puñetazo que le dio en pleno rostro derribándolo, por un momento pensé que me había precipitado y que de un momento a otro entrarían los tipos que cuidan de Koizumi, pero nada de eso pasó, Nagato me trajo a la cordura

-Kyon, tengo que hacerlo, sé que piensas que fuiste el culpable, pero no fue así, si te hubiera dicho la verdad hace tiempo ahora estuviéramos en otra situación

Nagato se acercó a Koizumi y le ayudo a levantarse

-tus compañeros se han esforzado mucho, no vinieron a apoyarte porque están todos ocupados tratando de encontrar una solución, lo mismo pasa con la superior Asahina, pero es mi deber salvar a este mundo

Nagato tomó el frasco que contenía las nanomaquinas, de sus manos salió un resplandor y el frasco tomó la forma de un dardo, luego se quitó los lentes y los transformó en una pistola inyectora, los tres nos quedamos asombrado ante lo que había hecho Nagato, luego me la dio

-Toma, el mejor momento para disparar será cuando comience a tranferirle a Suzumiya la información pues todas mis funciones estarán anuladas, si disparas ahora mi sistema se pondrá en modo defensivo y podría dañarte

Koizumi y Asahina miraban expectantes esperando una respuesta mía, yo no sabía cómo me sentía, creo que amo a Nagato y hacer eso me va a doler mucho, aunque quería decir que me negaría a hacer esto le pregunté

-¿a qué hora está programada la transferencia?

-a las siete de la tarde, entraré en modo automático y buscaré a Suzumiya

-a esa hora tengo una cita con ella, creo que está bien, seguiremos tu plan, solo una cosa, te voy a extrañar mucho

Nagato solo me miró y después aguacho su cabeza, luego musitó

-gracias

Afuera ya estaba oscuro y seguía lloviendo, pero mañana el mundo tendrá su cita con el destino.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del autor**

¡Hola a todos!, les traigo un capítulo más del esta historia, espero que les guste y disfruten.

Agradezco los reviews de Kyon Nagato e Inuyasha 1565

Los dejo con este capítulo.

Nos vemos

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

Esto lo hago por diversión y admiración

**5**

Desperté sobresaltado y sudando a mares, afuera se escuchaba como golpeaba la lluvia la ventana de mi cuarto, miré el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana, lo peor de la situación es que no recuerdo mucho de lo que estaba soñando ¡maldición! Solo recuerdo a una chica vestida en yukata y jalándome de la mano, íbamos casi corriendo por el camino que está junto al rio, a lo lejos se podían ver las explosiones multicolores de los juegos pirotécnicos, de pronto algo pasaba, la chica comenzó a gritar mientras yo sentía mi ropa mojada

"pero que…"

Mis manos estaba manchadas por un líquido rojo, en ese momento abrí los ojos.

**-o-**

Dicen por ahí que los sueños pueden ser premoniciones del futuro, aunque yo no crea en eso me siento intranquilo, el pensar en ese sueño me provocó insomnio, cuando mi hermanita llegó a despertarme me miró totalmente confundida y luego echo a correr

-¡mamá! ¡Kyon se disfrazó de zombi y me asustó!

Mamá subió de prisa, tal vez a regañarme, abrió la puerta y cuando me vio no dijo nada, su expresión cambió totalmente y me dijo

-¿te sientes mal? Voy por el termómetro, si quieres no vayas a la escuela

-no te preocupes, no estoy enfermo, solo que no pude dormir bien

Mamá me observó bastante rato

-está bien, te prepararé un buen desayuno para que te repongas, si tienes problemas en la escuela no dudes en decirnos

Luego se retiró ¡vaya sino tengo problemas! Tengo uno y es tan grande que no creo que lo comprendan, se imaginan llegar a casa y decirle a tus padres

"tengo un grave problema, manipulé un programa alienígena y lo borré, por culpa de eso el mundo se destruirá en veinticuatro horas"

No solo se burlarían de mí, lo peor que me podría pasar sería que me llevaran con el psicólogo, bueno, ya me puse el uniforme, miro a la ventana, veo que sigue lloviendo, tal vez no se cumpla ese sueño ¡mejor! Ya bastante tengo con el dilema de Nagato, miro hacia mi escritorio, ahí está la pistola inyectora, la tomo y la guardo en mi mochila, la voz de mamá me indica que ya sirvió el desayuno, veremos cómo avanza el día.

**-o-**

Salí de la casa con bastante anticipación, no pude llevarme la bicicleta así que tuve que irme caminando, la lluvia seguía cayendo bastante fuerte, solo me iba cuidando que los coches no me salpicaran, tan adentrado estaba en mis pensamientos que me sorprendió un toque suave en mi hombro

-¿Qué…?

-¡hola Kyon!

Asahina se veía espectacular en su gabardina color crema, su paraguas hacía juego con su gabardina, quedé enmudecido

-¿te pasa algo? Tienes unas ojeras muy marcadas

-no pude dormir bien anoche, me preocupa mucho lo de hoy

-te entiendo, le comenté a mis superiores todo lo acontecido ayer, están tratando por todos los medios de restringir el envío de información a Nagato pero es muy difícil, la longitud de onda que están utilizando está cerca del infrarrojo

-¿y eso que significa?

-si bloqueamos el envío de información, también lo haríamos con las demás señales de todo el mundo y tendríamos un escenario peor que el que esperamos

No hice algún comentario sobre lo que dijo Asahina, solo la miré y le pregunté

-¿Qué está haciendo la organización de Koizumi?

La expresión del rostro de Asahina cambió de pronto

-te dije no confiáramos en él, después de que Nagato te dijo lo que tienes que hacer, tomó su móvil y les dijo que aplicaran el plan de emergencia, luego me dijo

"nuestra alianza queda disuelta"

Y salió del salón, Nagato también se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada

¡Ese Koizumi! ¿Qué estará tramando? Debemos andar con cuidado, no sea que quiera intentar algo contra Nagato, de pronto Asahina paró y me jaló de la manga, miré hacia delante y ahí estaba Haruhi

-¡Hola Kyon! Quise esperarte para irnos juntos pero veo que ya vienes muy bien acompañado

-¿eh?

Asahina trató de calmar a ¿una furiosa Haruhi?

-no es lo que piensas Suzumiya, nos encontramos casualmente en el camino ¿verdad Kyon?

-¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Sí! Nos encontramos por casualidad

-entonces permítanme acompañarlos, vamos por el mismo camino, no te incomoda ¿verdad Kyon?

Haruhi me tomó del brazo y se pegó junto a mí, Asahina solo me miraba por el rabillo del ojo y con una sonrisa que quiso ocultar, por mi parte me sentía raro, era la primera vez que Haruhi se comportaba de esa manera desde la secundaria y parecía que se relajaba al estar colgada de mi brazo pero desafortunadamente para ella estábamos llegando a la Academia Kouyouen

-Kyon, no importa si está o no lloviendo todo el día, pero a las siete te espero en la entrada al santuario

Dijo soltándome el brazo y luego se dispuso a sacar algo de su mochila, supuse que sacaría un paraguas pero lo que sacó fue un tanzaku con algo escrito y me lo dio, luego echó a correr diciéndome

-¡no lo olvides! ¡A las siete! ¡Y cuelga eso en la rama de un bambú!

Miré el papel de un color llamativo que decía

"que no me olvide Kyon"

**-o-**

Asahina y yo seguimos caminado hasta que llegamos a la escuela, los bambúes que están cerca de la entrada estaban llenos de papeles multicolores en los cuales estaban escritos los deseos más anhelados de los alumnos del Instituto Norte, no pude evitar una sonrisa que me supo a tristeza, ¿Qué pasaría si erraba el disparo y no pudiera detener a Nagato? Asahina vio mi rostro de preocupación

-tranquilo Kyon, mi organización está tratando de resolver lo de Nagato, me dijo mi superior que podríamos salvarla aunque la información se perdería

-¿y eso que significa?

-si logramos hacer esto tal vez se borre todo en el circuito de Nagato…

Miré a Asahina, ella tenía una mirada de sorpresa y cubrió su boca con su mano

-¡no debí decir eso! Es información clasificada

No hice ningún comentario, metí mi mano a la bolsa de mi pantalón y sentí el tanzaku que me había dado Haruhi

-voy a colgar esto

Le dije a Asahina, ella presurosa saco varios papeles multicolores

-toma uno y escribe tu deseo, a lo mejor se cumple

Sonreí y tomé uno de los papeles, ella complacida me miró de forma tierna

-me voy a clase, cualquier cosa que suceda iré a buscarte

La chica sonrió y luego dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón, la seguí con la mirada hasta que se metió al edificio, suspiré y mire los tanzakus que tenía en mi mano, tome mi bolígrafo y escribí mi deseo, luego lo colgué en una rama de bambú junto al de Haruhi, mi deseo fue

"que todo esto no hubiera pasado"

**-o-**

Hacía el mediodía la lluvia había dejado de caer y la mayoría de mis compañeros estaban por demás felices

-¿no te parece maravilloso Kyon? Parece que si va a haber la esperada reunión entre Orihime y Hikoboshi, eso significa que nuestros deseos se harán realidad

Miré a Taniguchi que me había dicho todo eso y escéptico le pregunté

-¿en serio?

-¿Qué te pasa Kyon? Estás muy apagado hoy

-no pude dormir anoche, solo eso

-¡vaya! Por cierto, esta noche hay un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el santuario, además va a haber varios puestos de comida y lo mejor, la superior Tsuruya aceptó salir conmigo, me dijo que será una noche que no olvidaré

-¿en serio te dijo eso?

-y no solo eso, me dijo que habrá tanto jaleo que todos nos divertiremos mucho, parece que el sacerdote del santuario recibió una grandísima donación ¿vas a ir?

Miré a Taniguchi e iba a decirle algo, pero opté por no decirle nada, ¿será que superior Tsuruya me estará poniendo sobre aviso? Bueno, no importa, como no tenía mucha hambre le di mi almuerzo a Taniguchi que lo recibió sin hacer remilgos, le encargué mi recipiente y me dirigí al único lugar en el que estaría mi ratón de biblioteca.

**-o-**

Nagato estaba sentada frente a la ventana, así como la conocí esa terrible tarde cuando escapaba de Haruhi, leía un libro muy grueso, alzó su mirada cuando vio que era yo, la expresión en su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, luego regresó a continuar su lectura

-¿Cómo has estado Nagato?

Le pregunté mientras acercaba una silla, la chica alzó su cabeza

-bien, todo ha transcurrido de forma normal, dentro de siete horas se completara la carga de información

-eso está bien, pero en realidad lo que te quiero decir es como estas tu

Nagato cerró su libro y me miro, paso algo de tiempo antes que me dijera algo

-no puedo responder a esa pregunta pero he sentido otro tipo de manifestaciones que podrían alterar los sucesos esta tarde, solo te puedo decir que tengas mucho cuidado

-¿eso por qué?

-premonición

Lo que me dijo Nagato hizo que me sintiera intranquilo, de nuevo veía ese estúpido sueño, pero ¿en realidad podría pasar algo como eso?

-Nagato, ¿tú qué sabes sobre la predicción de los sueños?

Pensé que ella no sabría responder a eso pues conforme pasaba el tiempo se perdía su condición humana pero su respuesta me sorprendió mucho

-la mayoría de los sueños se han formado con la remanencias de lo vivido durante el día, se dice que el cerebro descansa al formar las imágenes oníricas, en esta fase puede haber contracciones en los músculos de las personas que están descansado, como si se prepararan para tener algún tipo de acción, pero algunos psicoanalistas han dicho que los sueños pueden tener significados más profundos, algunos hasta los han clasificados de proféticos como por ejemplo…

-¡basta Nagato! Ya te entendí, no creo que todo esto que me has dicho tenga algo que ver con lo de hoy, pero te agradezco toda la información

Nagato solo asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento sonó la campana para dar inicio a las clases de la tarde, me dispuse a retirarme, de pronto Nagato me jaló de la camisa

-Kyon, tu eres el único que puedes arreglar todo esto, no vayas a vacilar, dentro de poco ya no te voy a reconocer y me dirigiré donde esté Suzumiya

-entiendo, solo te quiero decir una cosa: no me abandones ya que comienzo a amarte

Sentí mi cara totalmente caliente, ¿Quién demonios dice eso cuando hay un problema tan grande como para destruir el mundo? No esperé la respuesta de Nagato pues salí de inmediato del salón.

**-o-**

La tarde anterior había acompañado a Nagato hasta su departamento y ahí entendí porque se me hacía tan familiar caminar por ese parque, ella me explicó que varias veces había tratado de hacer contacto con nosotros cuando estábamos Haruhi y yo tratando de buscar algún misterio para descifrar y ese parque había sido base de nuestras operaciones, como estaba tan fastidiado de andar dando vueltas como loco nunca me di cuenta de mi entorno, me dijo que le encantaba mi aspecto infantil de ese entonces y como observó mi vida escolar hasta que llegué al Instituto Norte, me dijo que ella ya sabía que escogería esa escuela pues ya había saltado varias veces el arco del tiempo para saber nuestros destinos y todo estaba dispuesto para realizar el contacto final, pero lo que sucedió después no estaba previsto, había roto la continuidad del tiempo y a partir de la tarde del 7 de julio no había nada, era imposible pasar hacia más adelante y eso le preocupaba a los integrantes de la Entidad de Integración de la Información, faltando ya poco tiempo, todavía estaban en amplio debate y estaba ganando la facción de aislar al sistema solar para que la gran explosión no afectara a la galaxia completamente, ya no había forma de detener el flujo de información, faltaba poco para que Nagato perdiera su identidad, creo que eso fue lo que me provocó pesadillas, solo espero que todo salga bien.

**-o-**

Lo que parecía ser un día lluvioso, terminó siendo una tarde-noche despejada, la primera estrella de la tarde comenzó a aparecer conforme se fue ocultando el sol, faltaba poco para las siete y estaba acompañando a mamá y a mi hermanita al santuario donde se llevaría a cabo el festival y el espectáculo pirotécnico, papá estaba de viaje como siempre pero nos prometió que regresando nos llevaría a la competencia de pirotecnia que se celebra en agosto, para ese entonces estaremos todos de vacaciones si logró completar el plan, todavía no llegábamos y ya me sentía completamente tenso, sentía los hombros muy pesados, como si en verdad estuviera cargando con todo el mundo, traté de relajarme observando a las familias que también se dirigían al santuario, algunas vestidas con su yukata de verano, mamá y mi hermanita también se habían vestido de esa forma y venían haciéndose ridículas bromas en el camino, yo iba atrás de ellas, no quise vestirme de forma tradicional para poder esconder la pistola inyectora, Nagato sabía que me iba a encontrar con Haruhi, ella me sugirió que la llevara lejos de la gente para evitar que se involucrara en esto, me pareció muy buena su idea y se la comenté a Asahina, estuvo de acuerdo pues sabía que la organización de Koizumi había tratado de tomar posiciones para poder capturar a Nagato, lo cual sería riesgoso si no lograban controlar con su tecnología la transferencia de información y por cierto, el objetivo de todo ese asunto estaba ahí al pie de la escalera esperándome de forma impaciente, la hora de la verdad ha llegado.

**-o-**

-Kyon ¿Quién es ella?

Preguntó mi hermana cuando vio acercarse a Haruhi

-ella es una de mis compañeras de la secundaria

Haruhi llegó hasta nosotros, en verdad se veía hermosa vestida en yukata, parecía que estaba feliz pues su rostro estaba enmarcado por una gran sonrisa

-¡hola Kyon! ¿Quiénes son las que te acompañan? ¿Acaso serán tus hermanas? ¡Son muy guapas!

Mamá se sonrojo y mi hermana sonreía plenamente ante el cumplido, las presente

-son mi mamá y mi hermana, ella es Haruhi

-¡mucho gusto! ¡Disculpe señora! Pero la verdad es que está muy guapa y joven como para ser madre de este malcriado

Mamá solo se sonreía y su rostro tenía una tonalidad carmesí y solo soltaba elogios para Haruhi, mi hermana también había caído en la red aduladora de Haruhi sin dificultad logró que ellas se fueran por su lado y nosotros por el nuestro, cosa que de verdad agradecí a Haruhi, no quería que ellas se involucraran cuando pasara el momento, cuando mamá y mi hermanita se alejaron el rostro de Haruhi cambió

-pensé que vendrías con Nagato, creo que ya estas entrando en razón, pues sabes que soy la única que puede estar a tu lado

Miré de reojo a Haruhi y de pronto me sentí enojado, ¿por ella yo voy a sacrificar a Nagato? En ese momento noté las luces de los fuegos de artificio que marcaban el inicio del festival, se escuchaba el comienzo del festejo y la música tradicional, tomé la mano de Haruhi y le dije

-antes que nada quiero decirte algo pero no aquí

Comencé a caminar de prisa sin darle tiempo de contestar a Haruhi, cuando se dio cuenta estábamos cerca de la parte trasera del templo, a un lado de él estaba un estaque de agua en el cual se encontraba un pequeño puente, pensé en pasar el estanque cuando ella se detuvo y se zafó de mi agarre

-¿Qué te sucede Kyon? ¡Nunca vuelvas a jalonearme de esa forma!

-pero Haruhi, te traje hasta aquí porque necesito toda la privacidad para poder decirte lo que siento

Haruhi se me quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad

-¿es en serio o me estas tomando el pelo?

-te lo aseguro

De la sospecha paso a la felicidad y sin más ella ahora tomó mi mano

-¡entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡En serio me haces sentir muy feliz!

Justo cuando volteó se encontró de frente con Nagato.

**-o-**

Asahina me llamó al móvil antes de irme a casa para cambiarme el uniforme

-_¿Kyon? Es urgente que te vea ¿todavía estas en la escuela?_

-¿Qué sucede Asahina? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-_no precisamente pero uno de mis superiores me ha dado instrucciones a seguir y es necesaria tu participación_

-estoy cerca de la puerta principal, te espero

Terminé la llamada, Asahina parecía preocupada pero ¿a qué se referirá con esas instrucciones?, comencé a vagar cerca de la puerta y me topé con los bambúes que hacían de guarnición con el muro de la escuela, estaban llenos de tanzakus, los cuales estaban decolorados por la lluvia de la mañana, parecía que habían llorado por no poder conceder el deseo a su dueño, afortunadamente no todos habían sufrido ese fin, entre ellos estaba el de Haruhi, estaba intacto pero el mío estaba completamente corrido de la tinta ¿mal presagio? En eso llegó Asahina

-¡perdona Kyon! Pero el club de caligrafía está muy lejos de la puerta

Su cara estaba completamente roja y respiraba de forma dificultosa al haber pegado la carrera desde la chabola, la dejé que recuperara el aliento y luego le pregunté

-¿Qué fue lo que tu superior te dijo?

-han seguido a Koizumi, ha comenzado a reunir a la gente de su organización, parece que va en serio por Nagato, no sabemos si con el equipo que tengan la puedan contener, ella misma dijo que haría lo posible por contactar a Suzumiya, pero ¿y si Koizumi falla?

-entonces ¿Qué propone tu superior?

La chica saco de su mochila una caja y tomo lo que parecía un audífono

-es un radiotransmisor de última generación y es invisible, para poder transmitir tienes que hacer el ademan de tocarte el lóbulo de la oreja

Tome el pequeño artefacto y me lo coloqué en la entrada del canal auditivo, lo sentí ligero y no obstruía los sonidos del entorno

-¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?

-te daremos parte de lo que suceda alrededor de ustedes, mis superiores no quieren que "la agencia" se aproveche de esta situación e impedirán a toda costa que interfieran en esta situación

Por lo menos sabría lo que pasaría alrededor cuando esté en ese momento con Haruhi y Nagato, solo espero que el radiotransmisor no lo lleguen a usar y pueda cumplir con mi parte para salvar al mundo

**-o-**

Lo que había pensado en la tarde de no usar el transmisor no se iba a cumplir, mientras observaba como Haruhi se quedaba paralizada frente a Nagato escuchaba la espantada voz de Asahina en mi oído

-_¡Kyon! ¡La situación aquí es terrible! La gente de Koizumi ha penetrado al perímetro del santuario, los hemos comenzado a rechazar pero son tenaces ¡apúrate a ejecutar el plan porque no vamos a aguantar mucho!_

¿Qué me apure? Eso iba a estar difícil, Nagato no se había movido y Haruhi la miraba expectante, miré mi reloj, la siete en punto, en ese momento una luz intensa salió del cuerpo de Nagato

-¡pero que…!

Fue lo que pudo exclamar Haruhi, Nagato alzó su mano derecha y apunto con el dedo índice a Haruhi, entonces comprendí, ella iba a comenzar transferir la información a Haruhi, sin pensarlo solo grité

-¡Haruhi! ¡Cuidado!

Salté encima de la chica de Yukata y la tiré al suelo mientras de la mano de Nagato salió un rayo bastante luminoso que fue a chocar contra uno de los compañeros de Koizumi, esté quedo en un estado de congelación y luego cayó al suelo, ahí me di cuenta que la defensa de la organización de Asahina había sucumbido al asedio, tenía que apurarme, me incorporé y saqué la pistola inyectora, no me di cuenta y Nagato estaba frente a mí, me miró de una forma muy fría y con una fuerza increíble me arrojó bastante lejos, solté la pistola y caí golpeándome la cabeza, lo que me aturdió bastante, alcancé a ver que Nagato levantó a Haruhi y con el mismo rayo la sujetó, ese momento era el indicado por Nagato para disparar las nanomaquinas pero no tenía la pistola ¡tenía que buscarla!

**-o-**

Asahina casi gritaba por el transmisor

-¡_Kyon! Varios elementos han penetrado el perímetro, ten cuidado, no llevan equipo pero lo más probable es que te quieran detener_

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Buscar la pistola o cuidarme de esos tipos? Opté por lo primero y aunque tardé algo, había logrado encontrar la pistola, rápidamente me dirigí a donde estaban las dos chicas, pero dos sujetos se me echaron encima

-¿Dónde crees que vas? No puedes detener esto, es lo que desean los grandes jefes

Me dijo uno de ellos, el otro trataba de quitarme la pistola

-¿saben que si no detengo esto el mundo puede ser destruido en cuestión de segundos?

Dije tratando de persuadir a esos dos pero uno de ellos me dijo simplemente

-solo seguimos ordenes

Estaba a punto de darme por vencido cuando sonaron dos golpes y ambos sujetos cayeron desvanecidos, para mi sorpresa eran Tsuruya y Taniguchi

-¡vaya Kyon! Nunca pensé que te meterías en esa clase de problemas

Me dijo Taniguchi con su habitual desenfado, Tsuruya solo sonreía y luego se me acercó al oído

-lo hice porque no quiero ver sufrir a Mikuru, así que me debes una ¡ve y salva al mundo!

Les agradecí con un gesto y tomé la pistola, la presencia de Tusruya ya la había planeado ella misma al aceptar salir con Taniguchi, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir en este lugar y ella decidió proteger a su mejor amiga, me comencé a acercar a donde estaban Nagato y Haruhi, la primera tenia completamente inmovilizada a la segunda, Nagato no se dio cuenta de que me había acercado a ellas y preparé la pistola

-¡Nagato!

Le grité pero ella no contestó, ella continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo, luego miré a Haruhi, ella tenía una mirada de terror sin posibilidad de hacer nada, pensé en Nagato y luego en mi familia y la gente de este mundo, no había alternativa tenía que desactivar a Nagato, apunté a Nagato, ella de pronto giró su cabeza y me miro

-¿Kyon?

-lo siento Nagato ¿sabes? Fue muy divertido estar contigo pero esto tiene que terminar

Parecía que había tenido un momento de lucidez pero tenía que darle fin a esto

-adiós

Disparé la pistola justo en el momento en el que sentí algo muy frio introducirse en mi costado, mire la cara espantada de Haruhi, ella había recuperado la movilidad, me vio y gritó mientras sentía húmeda mi ropa, me toqué mi costado y mis manos se colorearon de rojo, miré más allá, ahí estaba la delegada de la clase con su mano extendida hacia mí, de pronto hizo un movimiento brusco y sacó un objeto metálico de mi cuerpo lo que me provocó un intenso dolor ¡Ella me había herido con un cuchillo! De pronto sentí mis piernas pesadas y caí de rodillas, Asakura se acercó a mí y me dijo

-te dije que no te lo perdonaría si le hacías daño a Nagato

Aún estaba incrédulo ante la situación pero sentía que por esa herida se estaba escapando mi vida, no conforme con haberme herido Asakura me dio un puntapié en el costado lo que hizo que cayera completamente doblado del dolor

-te dije que Nagato es una chica muy frágil, pero vi cómo le hacías daño ¿sabes? A mí siempre me gustó Nagato pero al verla tan tímida e introvertida no quise ir más allá de la amistad y cuando te conoció no podía soportar que me robaras la atención de ella

¿De qué diablos está hablando? ¡Ah! ¡Como duele! Lo peor es que siento un frio intenso, por el transmisor alcanzo a escuchar a Asahina diciéndome de alguien no identificado que llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos, pero el aviso había llegado tarde, otro golpe en mi herida me hizo reaccionar

-¡no te duermas! Quiero hacerte sufrir un poco más como lo hiciste con Nagato, ¡vaya! En verdad estas sangrando mucho ¡es poco comparado a lo que le hiciste a mí querida Nagato!, sabía que no debía dártela, creo que esto lo compensa

Asakura de verdad está loca pero… ¿Nagato? ¿Qué habrá pasado con ella? ¿Y Haruhi? ¡Oh dios! Me siento cada vez más pesado y ya no veo casi nada, parece que el sueño que tuve se cumplió, no sé si habré salvado al mundo, pero lo que si se es que esta loca me va dar la puntilla, Asakura tomó de nuevo el cuchillo y me dijo

-despídete de este mundo Kyon

Esperé el golpe final pero una mano tomó la hoja del cuchillo deteniendo a Asakura, alcancé a ver la cara de sorpresa de ella y luego a Asahina y a Haruhi gritándome que no me muriera, yo ya no podía responder, solo veía a las chicas y más lejos los resplandores de los fuegos artificiales solo me quedo aliento para decir algo

-Yuki….


	6. Chapter 6

**Notas del autor**

Les presento un nuevo capítulo, después de una larga ausencia no planeada, estoy de nuevo aquí con ustedes, les agradezco su espera y espero que disfruten este capítulo que para mí es el clímax después del clímax.

Agradezco a toda la gente que ha leído esta historia, en especial a Kyon Nagato por sus ánimos, ¡tú también échale ganas!, también agradezco los reviews de Juan y Luffy.

Los dejo con el nuevo capitulo

Esto lo hago por diversión y admiración

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**6**

El sonido del despertador me hizo saltar literalmente de la cama, aun somnoliento traté de apagarlo mientras que la puerta de abría de forma estrepitosa

-¡Kyon! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Ah! estas despierto

De pronto dio un grito y echó a correr ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, arrojé las mantas y me dispuse a ir al baño cuando oí los pasos de alguien que se acercaban a mi cuarto

-¿Qué le hiciste a tu hermana que esta allá abajo llorando?

Dijo mi madre pero al verme de inmediato puso su mano en mi frente

-¿te sientes bien? Anoche hizo mucho frío y de seguro te resfriaste, si prefieres no vayas a la escuela

Después de decirme esto mamá salió de la habitación dejándome confundido.

**-o-o-o-**

Faltaban algunos días para el festival cultural, los cerezos y los árboles en general comenzaban a deshojarse como preludio al otoño, teníamos una semana de estar usando los uniformes de invierno aun cuando hacía algo de calor, me dio flojera llevar la bicicleta y comencé a caminar haciendo tiempo, varias de las clases estaban suspendidas debido a los preparativos del festival cultural y la verdad no quería hacer algo, el grupo haría una cafetería de maids (¿que no habrá otra cosa que hacer?) fue una idea de Haruhi que fue plenamente respaldada por el profesor Okabe, Asakura, la delegada de la clase no pudo evitar que se impusiera esa idea y la opinión de las chicas fue aplastada abrumadoramente por los chicos que vieron en el entusiasmo de Okabe su máximo apoyo.

**-o-o-o-**

-ya se te hizo tarde estimado Kyon

La voz calmada pero a la vez irónica era nada menos que la de Koizumi Itsuki, aunque me cae algo mal, nunca he evitado su amistad, es algo petulante pero me ha ayudado en algunos problemas cuando la que los ha provocado es Haruhi

-creo que el que ya va tarde eres tu

-es verdad, nuestro grupo quiso montar una obra de teatro, reconozco que fue idea mía, ahora debo pagar esas consecuencias

Sin decir más echó a correr no sin gritarme

-¡recuerda que tenemos una reunión con las chicas en el café de la estación!

Las chicas a las que el hacía referencia era a Haruhi y a Asahina, Haruhi ha estado conmigo desde la secundaria mientras que Asahina es nuestra superior, nunca supe como Haruhi logró enganchar a esa chica tan bella a nuestro grupo, pero se lo agradezco de forma infinita.

**-o-o-o-**

Seguí caminado tranquilamente ya que no había casi nadie de la escuela alrededor, estaba llegando al pie de la colina, miré hacia arriba, sentí mucha flojera al ver la calle empinada y pensé en lo que me había dicho mamá sobre lo de quedarme en casa y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vi a esa persona parada frente a la arbolada que está a un costado de la calle mirándola absorta, era una chica algo menuda con el cabello corto, algo desarreglado y de un tono algo peculiar, vestía encima de su uniforme de marinera el suéter reglamentario de color café, pese al calor que se sentía llevaba alrededor de su cuello una bufanda larga de color gris y abrazaba con delicadeza su mochila, su cara era atractiva pero el detalle de sus lentes hacía un feo contraste, parecía totalmente entretenida mirando las hojas y yo, picado por la curiosidad me le acerqué

-la campana ya sonó ¿no se te está haciendo tarde?

La chica casi brincó del susto y me volteó a ver, sus ojos me llamaron la atención, de color café oscuro casi al chocolate, me miraban con desconcierto y algo de temor

-eh… eh… no… no me di cuenta de la hora

Sonreí ante la forma tímida en la que me había respondido

-¿Qué mirabas con tanta atención?

La chica se sonrojó un poco

-miraba las hojas, en una semana pasaron del verde al ocre

-es el indicio que ya se acerca el otoño, dentro de unos días comenzaran a caer

La chica sonreía de una forma tan tierna que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara, para calmarme le pregunté

-hace calor ¿no lo sientes con esa bufanda?

Ella tomó uno de los extremos de la prenda y la observó, luego me miró, agachó de inmediato la cabeza y musitó

-estoy saliendo de un resfriado, dejé de venir una semana a la escuela y no me dejaban salir si no llevaba la bufanda

-¿y te sientes mejor ahora?

Iba a contestar pero un estornudo no se lo permitió, no pude evitar sonreír al ver la cara de ella tratando de buscar su pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz, de inmediato le ofrecí el mío

-n-n-no te molestes, por aquí tengo el mío

-¡tómalo! Te está escurriendo la nariz

La cara de la chica se puso más roja que un tomate, tomo el pañuelo de una forma brusca y me dio la espalda para evitar que la mirara mientras se limpiaba, después volteó e inclinándose me dijo totalmente apenada

-¡lo siento mucho! ¡Te prometo regresar tu pañuelo a la brevedad posible!

-está bien, pero antes dime, ¿de qué año eres? No te he visto en la escuela

La chica hizo un gesto entre tímido y apenado

-soy de primero, voy en el grupo 1-7 y casi no he venido a la escuela muy seguido porque soy algo enfermiza, esta vez fue el resfriado, pero creo que esta vez voy a estar bien

Dijo con una sonrisa que de plano la evité mirar, ¡me está comenzando a gustar esta chica!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Nagato, Yuki Nagato

-Nagato, ¿me acompañarías entonces a subir esta empinada calle para ir a la escuela?

La chica soltó una suave carcajada que me hizo contagiarme

-¡claro!

Los dos comenzamos a subir la calle mientras un suave viento comenzaba a mecer los árboles soltando algunas hojas como preludio del cambio de estación.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡vaya con el 'don Juan'!

La voz que hizo esa ¿ironía? Era nada menos que la de Taniguchi, quien estaba acompañado de Kunikida

-en verdad te gustan las chicas raras

-no digas eso ni en broma

Le respondí a Kunikida algo molesto

-¡pero Kyon! Si te vimos con esa chica 'cerebrito' cuando estaban llegando a la escuela

-me la encontré cuando subía para acá, no la había visto, y mira que ya pasaron cuatro meses desde que iniciaron las clases

Taniguchi sonrió y sacó una libreta de bolsillo y se puso a revisar las hojas

-¡aquí esta! Yuki Nagato, de primer año, está en el grupo 1-7, es guapa pero muy reservada, le tengo una calificación de A-…

Le arrebaté la libreta mientras Taniguchi me comenzaba a reñir

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Devuélveme eso!

Tratando que me arrebatara lo que la había quitado comencé a hojear la libreta

-¡increíble! Tienes a casi todas las chicas de la escuela

Traté de mirar la de Asahina cuando sentí el manotazo de Taniguchi, la libreta salió arrojada y Taniguchi fue como poseso tras ella

-me alegra que te agrade mi investigación, pero estábamos con Nagato…

-¡espera! Hace poco dijiste que le dabas una A-, ¿Cómo las calificas?

-¡ah! es un secreto, solo te puedo decir que Asahina y Asakura tienen una A++ mientras que Suzumiya tiene una A+, eso por lo escandalosa y elitista que es

Kunikida en ese momento se carcajeó y le pregunté

-¿Qué sucede?

-lo que pasó fue que Taniguchi le pidió una cita y ella lo miró de pies a cabeza y le dijo 'no me interesan los humanos ordinarios' y se alejó dejándolo con una sonrisa estúpida

Los dos comenzamos a carcajearnos mientras Taniguchi juraba vengarse de ella tarde o temprano, comenzamos a caminar hacia el campo de prácticas, la verdad es que nosotros tres no queríamos participar en el arreglo del café y poníamos varios pretextos para zafarnos hasta que ese día nos pilló la delegada de grupo.

**-o-o-o-**

Como era lógico, Taniguchi y Kunikida lograron escabullirse pero yo me topé ante una tabla que salió de la nada dándome de plano en la cara lo que hizo que me cayera y quedara noqueado, cuando comencé a recuperarme estaba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, al parecer ya era tarde, la luz del sol estaba anaranjada y un viento fresco entraba por la ventana haciendo mover la cortina, traté de pararme pero un mareo me impidió realizar esta acción y volví a caer pesadamente, en ese momento escuché que se abría la puerta y unos pasos muy suaves, la silueta de alguien se marcó en la cortina, la abrió y se introdujo a donde estaba

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¡Vaya golpe que te diste!

Entonces recordé todo lo que había pasado antes de que me golpeara con esa tabla

-¿Cuánto llevo aquí?

-serán unas tres horas, pero no has respondido ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-no creo, traté de levantarme y me dio un fuerte mareo

-eso se ve mal, deja te quito el paño que tienes en la frente

Nunca pensé que ella tuviera unas manos tan delicadas, tratando de no lastimarme retiró el paño húmedo de mi frente y lo metió a una palangana que contenía agua con hielo

-una media hora más con esto para bajar la hinchazón y podrás irte a casa

-¡espera! ¿No me vio el doctor?

-¡por supuesto! Vio que no tuvieras algo más grave y me dijo que cuando despertaras sentirías mareos y una horrible jaqueca, agregó que cuando sucediera eso te aplicara un paño con agua fría durante media hora, luego te pusiera una vendita y podrías irte a casa

El paño en verdad era refrescante y comenzaba a hacer su efecto mientras observaba a esa chica

-discúlpame por todo esto

-no es nada, solo espero que de ahora en delante te comportes

-creo que ya me siento mejor

-te acompaño a tu casa

-no es necesario, ya me siento bien

-¡no! Es mi obligación como delegada

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-¡porque me interesas mucho Kyon!

Dijo con su cara ligeramente sonrojada y eso me causó algo de sorpresa pues no lo esperaba.

**-o-o-o-**

No podía evitarlo, aparte de que huí de mis obligaciones, por el accidente, Asakura se vio obligada a cuidarme, aunque tal vez fue su culpa al tratar de perseguirnos, me puse mi saco y me acomodé la corbata, sentía la frente adolorida y con la vendita encima del chichón sentí una rara sensación, la voz de Asakura me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Kyon, no creas que quiero incomodarte al acompañarte a tu casa, es mi responsabilidad por querer atraparte para que nos ayudaras con los arreglos del festival

-no fue tu culpa, no me fije en esa tabla, tal vez fue mi castigo por evadir mis responsabilidades, creo que me lo merezco, podrás contar conmigo mañana

-¿en serio? ¡Te lo agradezco mucho!

Después de decir eso se abalanzó sobre mí, me tomó totalmente desprevenido, caímos sobre la cama, ella encima y yo tratando de que no se lastimara, se dio cuenta de la situación y se incorporó de inmediato, su cara estaba totalmente enrojecida, súbitamente tomó sus cosas y me dijo

-te espero en la puerta del edificio

Abrió precipitadamente la puerta y se alejó, aunque me dejó esto un poco confundido no podía dejar de sonreír, tomé desprevenida a Asakura y la hice sonrojar sin proponérmelo.

**-o-o-o-**

Tal como dijo ella estaba en la puerta de acceso al edificio, sonreí y me dirigí a la taquilla para cambiarme de zapatos, luego me dirigí a la puerta

-¡ya estoy listo!

-¡no te precipites Kyon! Recuerda que no te encuentras bien del todo

-¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió y comenzamos a caminar, la miré de reojo y parecía que iba feliz, el viento seguía soplando muy suave y ya comenzaba a sentirse frio, aun revoloteaba por mi cabeza lo que Asakura me había dicho en la enfermería, me alce de hombros y no le di importancia, casi nos acercábamos a la puerta principal cuando Asakura se paró de súbito, lo noté porque avancé todavía algunos pasos y miré que no estaba a mi lado, voltee a ver, ella tenía la mirada puesta más allá de donde estaba y eso me hizo girar hacia donde ella miraba y vi a la chica de la mañana

-Nagato…

Aunque solo había musitado su apellido parecía que la había llamado porque de pronto giró su cabeza y volteó a verme, su rostro expresó alegría que pronto desapareció cuando Asakura se me emparejó, luego bajo su cabeza, parecía que iba a llorar, eso me hizo moverme hacia ella, cuando estuve cerca de ella le pregunté

-¿Qué sucede Nagato?

La chica tardó un poco en responder, luego musitó

-n-n-no es nada, solo quería entregarte esto

La chica saco de su mochila un libro y me lo dio, el titulo era "sueño de una noche de verano" de Shakespeare

-espero te guste

Dijo levantando la cara la cual estaba completamente roja

-ten la seguridad que lo leeré

La chica sonrió de forma sincera y cuando sintió que llegaba Asakura se despidió de mí

-¡nos vemos! Espero que disfrutes el libro

Luego con pasos rápidos se alejó, Asakura me preguntó

-esa chica ¿estas saliendo con ella?

-no, hoy la conocí cuando venía a la escuela

-¡qué alivio!

Volteé a ver a Asakura, no había reprimido esa frase, ella volteó a verme y sonrió con el rostro sonrojado y me dijo

-¿nos vamos?

Asentí y emprendimos la marcha sintiéndome confundido ante la actitud de la delegada.

**-o-o-o-**

Afortunadamente Asakura no llegó hasta mi casa, cuando llegamos a la estación había sonado su móvil, contestó la llamada y no pudo evitar poner un gesto de frustración y enojo, luego me dijo

-lo siento Kyon pero surgió un imprevisto y debo atenderlo de inmediato, ¿te sientes bien para irte solo?

-no te preocupes, el aire me está haciendo bien y no me duele ya la cabeza, vete tranquila

La chica sonrió y luego se acercó demasiado a mi cara e hizo sentirme nervioso

-la vendita ya está algo sucia procura cambiarla mañana temprano, si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme

Cuando la vi pasar el torniquete de acceso en la estación pude respirar aliviado, la presencia de la delegada me hizo sentirme algo inquieto, pero me di cuenta de algo, cuando me encontré de nuevo con Nagato esa sensación desapareció y me sentí muy relajado, llegué a la casa, cuando mamá me vio con la vendita me soltó un sermón tan largo que casi hizo que volviera a doler la cabeza, luego me mando a cambiar el uniforme, después del regaño subí a mi cuarto, me cambié, tomé mi mochila y me senté en la cama recargado en la pared, saque el libro y leí el título, con solo hacerlo comencé a sentir los parpados pesados, el libro comenzó a resbalarse y cayó, el ruido provocado me despertó, me incorporé para levantarlo, el libro se había caído del lado de la pared, estiré mi mano y tomé una de las pastas, lo alcé y justo cuando lo iba a tomar con la otra mano, resbaló un papel de un tono rosa pastel el cual contenía una nota en una letra tan hermosa como nunca la había visto

"me gustó mucho subir la colina contigo, ¿podemos repetirlo mañana? Te espero a las ocho, Nagato"

**-o-o-o-**

Faltaba poco para el festival cultural de la escuela, todos le estaban echando muchas ganas, el director había prometido que habría juegos pirotécnicos para festejar la fundación de la escuela, el cual coincidiría por primera vez con el festival, por mi parte me sentía desvelado, aun no me podía recuperar de las levantadas temprano, mi hermana como siempre, gritaba al ver mis ojeras cuando me despertaba, pero ahora tenía un motivo para levantarme temprano, no, no era por ayudar a Asakura sino por encontrarme con Nagato, por algún motivo quería ver a esa chica con aspecto de intelectual, así que me preparé rápido y salí con rumbo a la escuela, me subí a la bicicleta y pedaleé lo más rápido que pude para que no se me hiciera tarde.

**-o-o-o-**

Llegué sofocado a la estación del tren y encadené la bicicleta en el aparcadero, tomé mi mochila y corrí con desesperación, tenía diez minutos de retraso pues en uno de los cruces pasaron dos trenes a la vez y luego tuve un derrape sin consecuencias, al llegar a la calle que sube a la escuela no había nadie

-¡maldición! ¡No pude llegar!

Dije con enojo, algunos me vieron con extrañeza y otros con miedo, con resignación me dispuse a subir cuando escuché una voz detrás mí que se escuchaba sofocada

-¡es… pe… ra! ¡Ya es… toy a… quí!

La verdad me sentí contento de verla, ella venía corriendo de la estación, su cara estaba completamente roja y corría lo más que podía

-¡Nagato! Pensé que no me habías esperado

La chica se acercó ya con unos pasos más lentos y cuando estuvo cerca de mí, puso una de sus manos en mi brazo y se inclinó para recuperarse

-¡per… don! Se… me… hi… zo tar… de

-¡tranquila! Recupérate primero

Nagato me hizo caso y trató de recuperar su ritmo respiratorio, luego me miró y me sonrió

-¿ya estás bien?

La chica asintió, yo le sonreí y le dije

-pensé que ya te habías subido, a pesar de salir a tiempo de mi casa, tuve unos contratiempos y llegué tarde

La chica sonreía mientras oía lo que decía

-no encontraba mi bufanda, cuando la hallé ya había perdido mucho tiempo y no me di cuenta que el elevador de mi edificio no servía, ¡qué pena! Ahí perdí 5 minutos más y traté de correr pero me tropecé dos veces

Cuando me dijo eso vi sus rodillas, ambas estaban lastimadas y sucias

-¡qué mal! Será mejor apurarnos

Sin pensarlo la tome de la mano y comenzamos a subir la colina apresuradamente.

**-o-o-o-**

¿Cómo es posible que no estén ni la enfermera ni el doctor en la enfermería? El lugar se encontraba solo, al ver que no había nadie, le indiqué a Nagato que se sentara en el banco que se encontraba próximo a la mesa, en ella se encontraban todos los aditamentos para curar pequeñas heridas, tomé el antiséptico y le dije

-voy a lavar tus heridas así que te va a doler un poco

Ella asintió mientras rociaba las heridas con el antiséptico, dejé que el líquido actuara un poco mientras me lavaba las manos luego tomé una torunda de algodón seca y comencé a retirar el líquido, ella hacía pequeños gestos de molestia, no podía evitar disfrutar el ver sus gestos ya que me parecían muy tiernos, apliqué un poco de yodo y dejé que secara para colocar una venditas en sus raspones, de pronto noté que ella me miraba fijamente

-¿Qué sucede Nagato?

-¿Qué te pasó?

Dijo señalándome la vendita que tenía en la frente

-¡ah! ¿Esto? Un pequeño accidente por estar de flojo, pero no te preocupes, ya bajó un poco la hinchazón y creo que mañana lo podré retirar

Ella suspiro y dijo

-¡qué alivio! Pero… ¿Quién era la chica que te acompañaba?

-es la delegada de mi salón, es una chica amable aunque un poco rigorista, ella me perseguía para obligarme a trabajar con los preparativos del festival cultural, como consecuencia tuve el accidente y se sintió culpable, quiso acompañarme para ver que llegara bien a casa

Ella asintió y desvió la mirada, la noté un poco triste y le iba a preguntar qué pasaba cuando sonó mi móvil, me disculpé con ella y salí al pasillo a contestar, cuando oprimí el botón de contestar casi me quedó sordo

-¡_que te sucede Kyon! ¡Ayer faltaste a la reunión y no te has presentado aquí tampoco! ¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa porque ya tengo tu castigo!_

Así como contestó colgó, Haruhi se encontraba furiosa y no era para menos, las reuniones en la cafetería de la estación por lo general las tenía que pagar yo y no sé cómo llegamos a ese punto de que yo tenía que hacerlo, pero como había faltado, ella habría pagado o Koizumi, me inclino por lo segundo, de pronto sonó de nuevo mi móvil

-_¡si no te presentas en este momento te quedas castigado todo un mes!_

Volvió a colgar, resignado entré de nuevo a la enfermería, le dije a Nagato que me esperaban en mi salón y después de decirme que se sentía bien salí corriendo preparándome para las bravatas que Haruhi me diría cuando me viera llegar.

**-o-o-o-**

La persona que me recibió no fue Haruhi sino Asakura, con una sonrisa y algo ruborizada me dijo

-¡qué alegría! Pensé que me habías plantado, pero te vez algo nervioso ¿te ocurre algo?

-¡no! Solo esperaba que alguien me recibiera de forma muy "efusiva"

-¿te refieres a mí?

La pregunta que hizo Asakura me descolocó y le dije en un tono seco

-esperaba que Haruhi me recibiera

La chica bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con sus manos de forma nerviosa y dijo casi en voz baja

-pensé que te había gustado que te recibiera

La respuesta me hizo sentir mal y para tratar de salirme le dije

-¡oh! Lo siento Asakura, no quería decirte eso, Haruhi me ha estado molestando un poco y como ayer no fui a la reunión que teníamos me dijo que me apurara a llegar al salón o tendría muchas consecuencias para mi

La cara de Asakura se alegró y me dijo contenta

-si es por Haruhi no te preocupes, como ya están los patrones de los trajes de maid, la enviamos a comprar las telas, así que no te apures, por cierto ¿Cómo sigues de la frente? Aun traes la vendita ¡eres un buen chico!

Sonreí más calmado, por un pelito me salvé de recibir un salvaje castigo por parte de Haruhi, aunque el gesto que hice Asakura lo interpretó de otra manera

-Kyon, falta poco para el festival y este va a ser muy especial, va a haber juegos pirotécnicos y luego el baile tradicional para clausurar el festejo

Cuando mencionó los eventos que se iban a realizar, mi mente voló automáticamente a Nagato, me gustaría que ella me acompañara a disfrutarlos pero tenía enfrente a Asakura y me las olí que quería pasarlo conmigo, pero no dije nada, me limité a escucharla

-¿sabes? Creo que ese día voy a estar algo ocupada, como soy la delegada tengo que reunirme con el consejo estudiantil, creo que vamos a discutir varios puntos pero si terminamos antes ¿te gustaría acompañarme? ¡No me respondas! Tomate tu tiempo, a lo mejor tienes planes o no, pero espero me puedas acompañar

La voz de una chica se escuchó

-¡Asakura, te llaman los del consejo estudiantil!

La chica me miró con una sonrisa

-ayuda a los demás mientras voy a la reunión, de lo que te dije, luego me respondes

Asakura salió con prisa del salón mientras trataba de comprender si ella se me estaba declarando, será mejor que hable más tarde con ella, no quiero lastimarla pero espero no hacerlo.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡Kyon! Tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo

Yo volteé hacia donde venía la voz tan estridente

-veo que regresaste de tu encomienda

La chica parecía que había ganado un premio

-no sabes como he estado esperando el festival, ya compramos la tela e inclusive le enseñe a la mostradora de la tienda los patrones para que me cortara un traje y como castigo te lo pondrás

Al terminar de hablar, sacó de la bolsa un extraño traje de maid que hizo que todas las chicas del salón se reunieran a nuestro alrededor.

**-o-o-o-**

Tal como lo esperaba, el salir como un "crossdresing" alborotó a todas las chicas, lo peor fue que Asahina se acercó al salón (¡esa curiosidad!) y Haruhi la atrapó, obligándola a vestirse igual que yo, pero eso no fue todo, la mismísima Haruhi se había vestido de ¡conejita! Y cuando creí que eso bastaría para que vetaran al grupo del festival por escandalizar, se acercó la mejor amiga de Asahina, era Tsuruya, con su larga cabellera y excelente figura

-¡vaya! ¡Pero qué gran fiesta!

De inmediato entró y nos miró a los tres

-¿puedo unirme?

Haruhi la miró con sus ojos convertidos en brillantes estrellas y tomándola de la mano la jaló llevándola al lugar que se había acondicionado en un área del salón

-¡por supuesto! ¡Sabía que tu si me entenderías!

De inmediato se formó el pandemónium, los flashazos me dejaban ciego y no atinaba a ver que hacían realmente, en algún momento pude ver las burlas de Taniguchi y Kunikida tomándome fotos, por un momento estuve a punto de explotar al verme humillado de esa forma cuando observé que en la puerta alguien vestido con un peculiar sombrero y capa oscura me miraba fijamente, por un momento pensé si sería una bruja cuando otro flashazo me cegó de inmediato y luego un grito que hizo a todos quedarse en silencio

-¡Que ocurre aquí! ¡Deberían estar trabajando en el vestuario y en el local!

La voz no era otra más que de Ryoko Asakura, ahora en completo estado de enojo, atrás de ella estaba el profesor Okabe, quien en lugar de ayudar a la delegada, estaba en completo éxtasis tomándonos fotos

-pero… ¿Qué está haciendo profesor?

Dijo indignada Asakura, el profesor de inmediato guardó su móvil y con voz enérgica dijo

-¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? Y ¿Por qué están ustedes vestidas así?

¿Vestidas? ¿Es que no se da cuenta que yo también estoy aquí? Iba a replicar y a defender mi hombría cuando se me adelantó Haruhi

-¡profesor! No teníamos intención de escandalizar, pero sucede que nos entregaron algunos vestidos para nuestro local y no pudimos resistir la tentación de usarlos ¿verdad chicas?

Las demás excepto yo asintieron de forma escandalosa, aunque estuve en desacuerdo no podía evitar mirar a las otras chicas, de verdad se veían muy atractivas en el uniforme de maid, Okabe nos dio otra mirada y sin notarme que yo estaba ahí dijo

-esta vez lo dejaré pasar, no quiero otro escándalo y por cierto, el día del festival está prohibido que tomen fotos

El profesor salió del salón mirando la pantalla de su móvil, ¡mendigo viejo pervertido! En ese momento todas las chicas me abrazaron

-¡te mereces esto y más!

No solo me abrazaron sino que también me besaron en las mejillas y no solo las chicas sino también los hombres, eso me dio asco y con fuerza los alejé de mí

-¡ya estuvo suave! ¡Me voy a quitar esto!

Los demás en lugar de enojarse me vitorearon mientras yo hacia el ademán de quitarme el uniforme y dirigiéndome al área apartada cuando sentí que me jalaban, era nada menos que Asakura

-¡vaya Kyon! Me has dado una gran sorpresa ¿acaso te gusta travestirte?

La pregunta me hizo enojar y comencé a quitarme el adorno de la cabeza, Asakura comprendió que se había excedido y colocando su mano en mi cabeza me dijo

-¡espera! Lo siento, no quise burlarme de ti, solo quise jugarte una broma

-para mí no lo fue

-es que te ves increíble, en serio pareces una chica, ¿acaso Suzumiya o Asahina te maquillaron? Hasta el profesor pensó que eras una maid, pero cuando entré al salón vi todo el escándalo y fui por el profesor, te noté cuando comenzaste a hablar, en ese momento se me disipó todo el enojo

Asakura comenzó a acercarse a mí, con su mano me acarició una mejilla y abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¡no traes maquillaje!

Me sentí abochornado y retire la mano de Asakura de una forma algo brusca

-será mejor que te vayas, voy a cambiarme esto

Pensé que Asakura se había ofendido por la forma como le había retirado la mano pero no fue así aunque ella comenzó a alejarse me dijo

-me preocupo por ti Kyon, espero que lo que pasó aquí no afecte en tu decisión de salir conmigo el día del festival, ¡nos vemos!

Asakura salió del área dándome una sonrisa dejándome confundido, después de cambiarme salí del área solo para encontrarme de frente con Haruhi

-¡Kyon! La última parte de tu castigo será invitarnos a Mikuru, Tsuruya y a mi pastel y té así que ¡vamos!

**-o-o-o-**

-Así que vamos a ir a comer pastel y té ¿eh Kyon?

Koizumi se aparecía en los momentos menos indicados y justo ahora que mi billetera esta mas seca que la arena del desierto, le contesté sin mucho animo

-Haruhi me dijo que ese era mi castigo pero era exclusivo para las chicas ¿Por qué te estas apuntando?

-recuerda estimado Kyon que soy también miembro de la brigada y aparte te voy a enseñar esto

Koizumi me mostró en la pantalla de su móvil un texto de Haruhi, el cual decía que todos los integrantes menos Kyon estaba invitado a comer pastel y a tomar té en la cafetería de la estación al fin que el mismísimo Kyon va a mostrar su amable gratitud con su amada y respetada jefa de brigada Haruhi Suzumiya, luego que leí el texto iba a decirle a Koizumi lo que pensaba de ella cuando me hizo que me callara con un gesto de su mano

-disculpa Kyon, por ahora no digas nada, voy a quitarme esta ropa de la obra que estamos haciendo y nos vemos en la puerta principal

Koizumi se alejó corriendo mientras me decía una última cosa

-¡no hagas esperar a Suzumiya o te irá peor!

**-o-o-o-**

Llegué a cambiarme los zapatos cuando sonó mi móvil indicándome que había llegado un mensaje

"_¡qué tal Kyon! Este es tu mejor perfil, nos vemos, ja ja ja_"

Lo firmaba Taniguchi y anexaba una foto mía vestido con el uniforme de maid, me sentí molesto y cerré con brusquedad mi móvil, ya no se podía hacer nada, de seguro ya están circulando fotos mías por toda la escuela, suspiré con resignación y me disponía a irme cuando vi de nuevo ese sombrero extraño caminado cerca de las taquillas, sin más corrí hacia esa persona que portaba esa cosa, cuando la tuve cerca le toqué el hombro

-¡espera! ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

La persona saltó del susto y de forma precipitada giró hacia mi sin articular alguna palabra, al ver el rostro no pude más que sentirme sorprendido

-¡Nagato!

La chica al reconocerme comenzó a ruborizarse de tal forma que parecía que de un momento a otro alumbraría el lugar donde estábamos

-eres tu… ¿Kyon?

Más que decir mi apodo parecía que me pedía permiso si podía llamarme de esa manera, aunque me molestó un poco, deje que ella me llamara de esa manera, solo le pregunté cómo sabía que me decían así porque, tratando de recordar, nunca le dije como me llamaba en realidad

-había un gran escándalo en el salón del grupo 1-5, yo estaba en mi salón con los preparativos del festival cuando llegaron unos chicos de mi grupo

"las chicas del grupo 1-5 están realizando un cosplay fenomenal y están dejando tomar fotos ¡vamos!"

Yo estaba en ese momento probándome el disfraz que voy a usar ese día que es el de una adivinadora, en ese momento alguien me jalo y dijo

"¡Nagato tienes que competir! ¡No debemos perder!"

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la entrada del salón y muchos gritos diciendo

"¡Qué lindo te ves Kyon!"

En ese momento te vi y me quedé completamente paralizada hasta que alguien me empujó haciéndome regresar a la realidad

Por un momento nos quedamos sumidos en un bochornoso silencio que la misma Nagato rompió poco después

-en verdad te veías muy lindo

Lo que dijo sumado a su cara totalmente sonrojada, junto con su disfraz no hizo más que hechizarme el corazón, de pronto sonó mi móvil, lo cual hizo que saltara del susto, de inmediato contesté

-_¿Qué pasó contigo? ¡Te estás haciendo acreedor a otro castigo y va a ser por un año! ¡Corre tu tiempo!_

Los gritos eran de Haruhi, quien con los modales que le caracterizan, colgó sin darme tiempo de responder, volteé a ver a Nagato quien parecía se divertía al verme con la cara más tonta que haya hecho en mucho tiempo

-lo siento Kyon, no quise reírme pero… tu cara era tan chistosa

Su rostro se veía tan radiante que más que enojarme, me contagió con su risa, luego nos tranquilizamos un poco y me dijo

-será mejor que te vayas, parece que esa persona es muy rigorista, ¿acaso no será la delegada de tu grupo?

-¿ella? ¡Imposible! Siempre rompe las reglas y se sale con la suya, a veces pienso que debo alejarme de ella si quiero llevar una vida tranquila

Nagato hizo un gesto de desilusión y me preguntó

-¿será que esa persona te gusta?

-¡para nada! Solo que a veces no la dejo para ver si me puedo desquitar después

-y ella de seguro te la regresará, eso ya es muy viejo ¿no crees?

Sonreí ante ese viejo cliché y no pude hallar otra excusa

-la conozco desde la secundaria y es mi mejor amiga, creo que me sentiría un poco solo si ella no estuviera

Nagato sonrió y me apuró a irme y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando me detuvo

-¡espera!

-¿Qué pasa?

-quisiera saber si nadie te ha invitado al festival

Me quede pensando y ni por un momento pasó por mi mente la invitación de Asakura y le respondí

-voy a estar un poco ocupado en la mañana por lo que va a hacer mi grupo pero en la tarde ya estaré libre

-¡qué alivio! ¡Mira!

La chica me enseñó un boleto que era para dos personas del restaurante de yakisoba "La Bellota" extrañado le pregunté de donde lo había obtenido

-después del escándalo que hubo en tu salón, me dirigí al mío para quitarme el disfraz, me alcanzó una chica vestida de coneja

"¡toma! Te lo mereces por tu participación"

Era este boleto, luego me guiñó el ojo y se fue, es por eso que si quieres ir conmigo a comer en el festival

Tardé un poco en contestar y cuando iba a hacerlo, sonó de nuevo mi móvil, intuyendo que era Haruhi la que llamaba le contesté sin darle tiempo de reclamarme

-¡estoy ocupado! Nos vemos en la cafetería

Luego apagué el móvil y miré a Nagato fijamente

-aceptó tu invitación con una condición

Ella me miró de la misma forma pero no respondió, así que continué

-quiero que vayas de la misma forma que estas vestida hoy

Nagato se ruborizó al grado que casi despedía vapor de su cuello, luego agachó su cabeza y no pude ver el gesto que hizo pues su sombreo la cubría completamente y solo alcance a escuchar

-de acuerdo

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, creo que ella quería controlarse pues luego levantó su cabeza y me dijo

-mi condición es que todo el resto de ese día la pases conmigo

Asentí con una sonrisa lo que ella festejo apretando sus puños haciendo un pequeño gesto de júbilo para luego sorprenderme con un beso en la mejilla, luego echó a correr, mientras me tocaba la mejilla, Nagato volteó a verme y me dijo

-¡nos vemos mañana a la misma hora en el mismo lugar! ¡Es para ponernos de acuerdo!

Le dije que sí y la seguí con la mirada hasta que dio vuelta y desapareció en un pasillo, así quede un rato hasta que me di vuelta también, tenía que ir a la cafetería de la estación, del paraíso comencé a bajar al infierno, pero ante mi tenía esa extraña sensación de ver qué cara pondría Haruhi al verme sentado con una chica como Nagato y darnos servicio ¡eso sí sería un placentero desquite!

**-o-o-o-**

Si tuviera planes para lo que quedaba de la semana, estarían completamente destrozados, la furia de Haruhi se reflejó en la cuenta que pagué de la cafetería, ¡3500 yenes solo de su consumo! Y faltaba pagar lo de Asahina, Tsuruya y Koizumi, aunque éste último le obligué a pagar por lo menos los pasteles que comió, ahora vivía con solo 200 en la bolsa y faltaba mucho para que me dieran mi mesada, el ver a Nagato hizo que mis frustraciones desaparecieran por encanto, al verme, ella sonrió un poco sonrojada e hizo un gesto con la mano a manera de saludo

-¿aun sigues con secuela de resfriado?

Le pregunté mirando su larga bufanda

-el aire matinal es muy frío cuando empieza esta época y yo suelo recaer muy fácil, además te dije que no me dejan salir de casa si no me abrigo bien

Sonreí ante su explicación, sin decirnos más emprendimos la caminata cuesta arriba de todos los días, casi al llegar a la escuela, se paró en la entrada y volteando a verme me dijo

-dentro de poco empieza el festival

La miré confundido, ¿acaso no habíamos hablado de eso ya?

-me dijiste que estarías ocupado toda la mañana

-así es -respondí aún más confundido

-no te lo había dicho pero después de comer ¿podrías ir conmigo a un recital? Sé que te dije que como condición de no quitarme el disfraz estarías todo el tiempo conmigo

-¿acaso hay algo que te incomode si te acompaño?

Nagato comenzó a jugar con su bufanda de forma nerviosa, después hizo un gesto de determinación y me miró fijamente

-estoy en ese recital, no te lo había dicho pero estoy en el departamento de artes, específicamente el club de literatura pero una vez reemplacé a una compañera del club de música que se había lesionado la muñeca y no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarles, pasaba por casualidad y me llamó la atención ver en sus caras la tristeza y frustración de no poder hacer nada

Ella hizo un silencio bastante largo, parecía que se disculpaba por no decirme algún secreto, luego levantó su cara y con gesto alegre me dijo

-de niña he practicado el piano, me gusta mucho tocarlo, también la guitarra, pero el sentir la vibración y el sonido que sale cuando pulsas una tecla hace que sienta una profunda emoción

Entonces comprendí lo que ella quería decirme y asentí diciéndole

-no es necesario que lleves el disfraz, porque de seguro vas a llevar una vestimenta especial ¿o no?

Nagato estaba completamente ruborizada y solo asintió con la cabeza, eso me gustó mucho de ella y le pregunté

-¿a qué hora va a ser el recital y por qué lo vas a hacer si no eres parte del club de música?

-su presidenta quiso agradecerme de esa manera, me dio un recital solista de media hora en la sala de música, luego ellas irían al gimnasio para que las viera en un concierto de música pop al que me invitaron

-¡vaya! Eso quiere decir que son muy talentosas y abarcan varios estilos musicales

-es cierto, ellas van a participar en un coro de música polifónica, el recital de piano solista y el de pop con un conjunto de cuatro chicas, las cuales se llaman ENOZ, ¡quisieras verlas ya! Éstas últimas son superiores del tercer año, este va a ser su último festival y de seguro será muy emotivo porque coincidió con el aniversario de la escuela

La mire tiernamente e iba a decirle algo cuando de pronto exclamó

-¡tengo que irme! Vamos a instalar el puesto de adivinación ¡nos vemos!

Ella echó a correr y ansioso aunque feliz le dije

-¡nos vemos en "La Bellota" después de mediodía!

Ella hizo un giro haciendo un juego gracioso con los extremos de la bufanda y diciéndome que estaba bien, contento por el resultado de saber lo que iba a hacer el día del festival pero no conté que al abrir la puerta de mi salón me encontrara con la figura de Asakura.

**-o-o-o-**

Las mesas que se encuentran en los jardines estaban casi vacíos, muy pocos estudiantes bajaban a comer su almuerzo ahí ya que la mayoría se encontraba preparándose para el festival escolar, eso lo aprovechó Asakura para platicar conmigo

-¿Qué te pasa Kyon? Estas muy pensativo y hasta ¿nervioso?

-¡n-no! ¡p-para nada!

Asakura me miraba fijamente y después soltó un suspiro

-ayer te estuve buscando después del escándalo que protagonizaron tú y tus amigos, el presidente del consejo estudiantil estaba furioso y buscaba expulsarnos del festival

La última frase hizo que pusiera atención y preocupación ¿acaso el profesor Okabe no se iba a encargar de eso? Asakura intuyó la pregunta que me había formulado mentalmente porque dijo

-el profesor Okabe resultó ser un inútil, uno de los profesores lo reportó por tener fotografías de ustedes disfrazados en su celular y para zafarse dijo que se lo había quitado a un estudiante pero que éste se le había escapado

-¡pero que viejo tan mentiroso!

Respondí enojado y Asakura sonrió ante mi actitud

-no te preocupes, el grupo participará en el festival

-¿en serio? - Le pregunté con algo de ansiedad

-claro que para que dejaran al grupo participar había que hace un sacrificio

Cuando dijo esto su voz se quebró y sus ojos se tornaron acuosos

-¿Qué te hicieron?

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y con su voz ya entrecortada me dijo

-p-por ser r-responsable d-del g-grupo m-me excluyeron d-de p-participar n-no solo en el g-grupo sino también d-del c-consejo d-del f-festival

No comprendía que estaba diciendo y francamente le pregunté

-¿Qué significa eso?

-¡me expulsaron del festival!

Dijo casi a lágrima viva, me sentí confundido y no hallaba que hacer solo podía hacer una cosa, saqué mi móvil y realicé una llamada a la persona que me podía ayudar en ese momento.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡no es justo que te boten de esa manera!

Dijo indignada Haruhi mientras daba vueltas como león enjaulado mientras yo trataba de consolar a Asakura, Koizumi se acercó a nosotros

-¿acaso fue tan grave como para que hayan tomado esa decisión tan drástica?

Asakura asintió pero no dijo más, tal vez buscó miles de pretextos que no sensibilizaron al presidente, si uno lo ve "en frio" parecía que le había tenido rencor a Asakura y sin miramientos la castigó con la expulsión de un día, miré a Koizumi y le dije

-esto se ve muy extraño, tal vez infringimos el reglamento escolar pero no es como para tomar esas represalias tan exageradas

Koizumi iba a responderme cuando Haruhi lansó un grito que hizo voltearnos a verla

-¡lo tengo! Ese presidente no se va a salir con la suya, haremos que se retraiga de su errónea decisión, primero toma Kyon

Haruhi me lanzó una cámara y luego tomó su móvil

-podríamos usar la cámara del móvil pero es más seguro usar lo que tiene Kyon, es más practica su la conectamos a un computador

Luego marcó un número en su móvil

-¡Mikuru! ¡Es una reunión de emergencia! ¡Te necesito en el salón del consejo estudiantil! ¡No importa si estas ocupada sosteniendo un muro falso! ¡La jefa de brigada te ha dado una orden!

Luego de hablar dando órdenes simplemente nos dijo

-Koizumi y Kyon, nos vamos, delegada, espere aquí, pronto le traeremos buenas noticias

Con paso enérgico nos dirigimos al salón del consejo estudiantil y según palabras de Haruhi, la brigada tendría su cita con el destino.

**-o-o-o-**

La puerta del salón se abrió ante la tremenda patada que Haruhi le había propinado y entró como si ella fuera dueña del lugar

-pero ¡que horrible pocilga! ¡Kyon! Toma nota, hay que limpiar aquí, esto está lleno de polvo, hay que recoger esos cuadernos…

-¡pero que pasa aquí! ¿Quiénes son y por qué entraron de esa manera? ¿Acaso no saben quién soy?

Haruhi lo miró de pies a cabeza y luego me dijo

-Anota, ser más estrictos cuando se dirijan a la jefa de brigada, o sea ¡hay que disciplinar a la gente de este lugar!

Por esta ocasión dejé a Haruhi hacer lo que quisiera, le tenía mucho rencor al presidente por haber tratado de esa manera a Asakura, solo esperaba que era lo que seguía cuando se escuchó un golpe seco en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del salón

-¡te he preguntado quien eres y que quieres!

Haruhi ni se inmutó ante esa supuesta pose de autoridad por parte del presidente, es más, ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa mirando a los demás consejeros, luego se dirigió a nosotros y le pasó un brazo al hombro de Asahina, ella continuó caminando llevando a la chica, cuando llegaron al lugar del presidente del consejo le dijo

-tus modales dan mucho que desear

-¿y qué me dices tú cuando entraste con violencia a este sagrado lugar?

Koizumi casi soltó una carcajada cuando escuchó lo último y le musité

-¿de qué te quieres reír?

Koizumi me miró dándome su característica sonrisa

-cómo evitarlo Kyon, caundo has humillado a una persona como Asakura de la manera como el hizo, no puede llamarle a este lugar "sagrado" por eso casi me echo a reír de sarcasmo, pero espera ve lo que sigue

Volteamos a ver dónde se encontraban Haruhi y Asahina, la primera mirando fijamente al presidente y la segunda con un gesto de pánico

-¡dame la cámara! ¡Rápido!

Dijo Koizumi, solo acerté a dársela cuando Haruhi dijo

-te has excedido con una amiga de mi grupo y no solo eso, es nuestra querida delegada y es injusto que por una simple broma estudiantil le prohíbas toda actividad expulsándola

-se lo merecía, por ser delegada debía tener el control disciplinario del grupo, se había decidido vetar a todo el grupo pera aceptó ese término y por eso se tomó esa determinación

Se hizo un silencio en el salón, sentía que me escurría un sudor frio por la nuca, el silencio lo rompió la misma Haruhi

-¡vamos! ¡No hay que ser tan estrictos!, la escuela está de fiesta y no puedes castigar a alguien de esa manera

-no habrá poder humano que haga cambiar esa situación, Asakura Ryoko tiene prohibido participar en toda actividad vinculada al festival cultural, inclusive si es solo como visitante

Los ojos de Haruhi brillaron intensamente seguido de una pregunta que sonó como advertencia

-¿seguro que no puedes revocar esa orden?

El presidente no se inmutó ante eso y parecía que iba a retomar sus asuntos cuando vi como lanzaba a Asahina sobre el

-¿pero qué demo…?

Acto seguido escuché el grito de Asahina y vi los flashazos que salían de la cámara que me había pedido Koizumi, Asahina en un intento por detenerse ante el empujón imprevisto, jaló la silla haciendo girar al presidente cayendo encima de ella en una forma bastante comprometedora, la cámara no dejaba de funcionar hasta que Haruhi dijo

-¡basta!

El presidente tenía una mano sobre el pecho de Asahina y el resto de su cuerpo metido entre las piernas de ella

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién pensaría que el presidente, todo un dechado de pureza, abusaría de esa manera de una estudiante de menor grado que él?

El presidente, trató de incorporarse pero no atinaba a dejar de tocar el cuerpo de Asahina, ella continuaba gritando y los demás consejeros no salían aun de su estupor, comencé a sentir coraje y casi lo obligué a quitarse encima de ella, Haruhi tenía su sonrisa triunfadora

-presidente, negociemos el castigo de la delegada del grupo 1-5

-¡ya te dije que no!

Haruhi no contestó, simplemente le mostró la cámara y con seguridad dijo

-¿Cómo se verían varios carteles en la escuela con fotografías diciendo que el presidente es un pervertido y que abusa de jovencitas puras e inocentes?

-¡no te atreverías!

-entonces negociemos

-¡no!

-las fotos

Algunos consejeros comenzaron a salir de su estupor y comenzaron a reclamarle a Haruhi

-¡eso fue un accidente!

-¡el presidente tuvo la culpa!

-¡tú arrojaste a la chica!

Haruhi solo se limitó a señalar la cámara, de pronto se escuchó la voz del presidente presagiando su derrota

-¡ya basta! ¡Está bien! Revocaré la orden de expulsión de Asakura Ryoko

-¡por escrito!

-¡está bien!

-¡con el sello del consejo!

-¡está bien!

-¡queremos el permiso para que podamos hacer un concurso de cosplay!

-¡ya basta Haruhi! Obtuvimos lo que queríamos

Dije tomándole el hombro a Haruhi, ella se quedó pensando un momento y dijo

-está bien, Koizumi, redacta la revocación y Kyon llévate a la valiente Asahina, no podemos dejarla aquí frente a este pervertido

Tome a Asahina y la saqué del salón mientras observaba la frustración del presidente y la cara radiante de Haruhi, al salir del pasillo Asahina me dijo

-creo que ya no soy digna para casarme, es la segunda vez que pasa, así que ¿te casarías conmigo en todo caso?

Luego siguió caminado y yo junto a ella pensando en la mala suerte de la chica cuando se cruzó en el camino de Haruhi.

**-o-o-o-**

Fueron muchas emociones para un solo día, cuando Haruhi obtuvo la orden de la revocación del castigo de Asakura, la llevó de inmediato a la sala de profesores, no sin antes advertirle al presidente que si realizaba represalias contra alguno de nosotros o el grupo 1-5, no se tentaría el corazón para dar a conocer el archivo de fotos, así aseguró que no hubiera castigo para nosotros, cuando llegué a casa sonó mi móvil y miré en la pantalla

-¡hola Asakura! ¿Feliz por el desenlace? –le dije

-¡_más que feliz!, no solo podré participar en nuestro restaurante, también me pusieron a cargo del consejo del festival en sustitución del presidente_

-¿Qué le pasó?

-_me dijo el profesor Okabe que cayó repentinamente enfermo, parece que de una infección gastrointestinal_

Más bien fue el coraje que le hizo pegar Haruhi al sacarle de esa forma la revocación del castigo y no solo eso, también le hizo firmar la orden de renuncia al consejo del festival y proponiendo colocar al frente a Asakura pues no había mejor sustituto que ella, pensé y luego le dije

-creo que vas a tener más trabajo

-_es verdad, no podré verte tan seguido como antes_

-¿eh?

-_¡vamos Kyon! ¿A poco ya olvidaste lo que te dije esa vez?_

La oportunidad que esperaba para aclarar las cosas con Asakura no se estaba dando, lo peor fue que ella creyó que el esfuerzo de la brigada fue porque yo estaba interesado en ella, no podía decirle que no cuando parecía que en ese momento ella lo estaba disfrutando plenamente

-todavía no decido, aunque faltan dos días ¿podría responderte en el festejo?

-¡_Kyon! No te presiones, pero eso si te digo, no quiero un "no" como respuesta ¡te dejo descansar!_

Acto seguido colgó dejándome con la palabra en la boca y una ansiedad terrible, tendría que hablar con Nagato sobre esto y me preguntaba como lo tomaría ella cuando le contara todo esto.

**-o-o-o-**

Lamentablemente no pude hablar con Nagato y esos dos días fueron un infierno para mí, esperaba encontrar en la mañana a Nagato en el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez cuando recibí una llamada de ella

-_¿Kyon? Disculpa que no haya podido hablar contigo_

-¿Qué ha pasado? Te espere en la mañana

-_¡oh! Lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí decirte_

-¿te sucedió algo?

-_¡no! Es solo que al tener el recital de piano, he estado practicando hasta muy noche, el delegado de mi grupo me dispensó el ir durante la mañana a la escuela, solo voy en la tarde para ayudarles a armar el puesto y luego voy un rato a la sala de música, falta poco para el festival y ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa_

Sonreí imaginándome la cara de ansiedad y totalmente roja de mi querida Nagato

-¿no quieres que te acompañe en las tardes en tu practica?

-_me gustaría… pero si vas me pondría demasiado nerviosa, no quiero cometer errores, sobre todo si vas a ir a verme_

Suspiré un poco, me alegró su entusiasmo y le dije

-está bien, solo no te esfuerces mucho, no nos veremos hasta el festival

Se hizo un silencio largo y pensé que se había cortado la comunicación, de pronto Nagato me dijo

-_me alegra que recuerdes nuestra cita, te aseguro que no te decepcionaré, ¡nos vemos hasta entonces!_

Cuando apagué el móvil me di cuenta que tampoco había podido decirle a Nagato sobre Asakura, resignado pensé que tal vez esos dos días los utilizaría para poner en orden mis ideas, al no tener cerca a esas dos chicas me ayudaría a buscar una solución definitiva que no afectara tanto a las dos y a mí en particular, satisfecho me dirigí al salón sintiendo que tal vez hubiera un feliz desenlace sin saber lo que ocurriría al termino del festival.

**-o-o-o-**

Comenzó el festival y el salón de mi grupo era la locura, obligado a levantarme temprano, tenía que estar a las siete con todo lo que se me encargó, en una bolsa bastante grande traía el ramen que mamá amablemente preparo la noche anterior para el yakisoba, aceite, especias en polvo, salsa de tomate, lechiga y verduras varias, según Haruhi era parte de mi castigo y no solo eso, era el que vivía más cerca de la escuela, cuando terminé de subir la colina, sudaba a mares, en la puerta se encontraban ya Haruhi con Kunikida

-¡Kyon! ¡Lograste llegar con tu preciada carga!

Luego miró su reloj

-¡mira! –Me colocó su reloj frente a mis ojos –llegaste con cinco minutos de adelanto, te reduciré tu castigo ¡ahora vámonos!

Pensé que Kunikida me iba a ayudar con la pesada bolsa pero no fue así, ello se adelantaron dejándome con mi lastre muy atrás y pensando ¿Cuál fue la reducción al castigo?

**-o-o-o-**

Después de varios esfuerzos llegué al salón, solo estaban los hombres, usando dos mesas del salón cubiertas para protegerlas de posibles quemaduras con las hornillas eléctricas, colocaron las parrillas, y en otra mesa las jarras y los desechables, ¿Cuál sería el menú? un plato de yakisoba preparado por un hombre, toda el agua que quisieras, ¡claro! Simple, no hubo para endulzarla y mucha diversión por parte de nuestras maids, siguiendo las reglas, no se podrán tomar fotografías y si hay mucha demanda, la estancia en el local será de quince a veinte minutos, así comenzó nuestra primera aventura en un festival cultural del Instituto Norte.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡Kyon! Ya es la una, terminó tu turno

Suspirando, entregué el ultimo plato de yakisoba preparado por mí, el ramen que preparó mamá se terminó a media mañana y Haruhi obligó a Taniguchi a ir al supermercado por mas, a regañadientes, el chico fue pero se tardó tanto que la clientela comenzó a protestar, me tocó ir a la cafetería por ramen precocido en vaso, no quiero decir que pasó con eso pero al menos dejó satisfecho a los que protestaban mientras que mis compañeros y yo nos veíamos con un gesto adusto ante la falta de gusto de quienes comían ahí, me quite el mandil y me puse mi saco del uniforme, afloje un poco la corbata porque me sentía algo acalorado y aproveche la algarabía del lugar para escabullirme, el instituto estaba muy animado, no solo había gente de la propia escuela, también había de otras escuelas, me sorprendió ver alumnas de la elitista Academia Kouyouen que se encontraba colina abajo, y padres de los alumnos, el festival estaba a todo lo que daba, en un cartel hecho por el club de música anunciaba los recitales del coro y de piano en la sala de música que se llevarían a media tarde y casi en la noche el concierto de ENOZ, miré mi reloj, a la una y media Nagato dejaría su lugar en su lugar y estaría libre, eso me daba gusto porque aunque no era de mi agrado, Asakura estaba embrollada con lo del festival, casi no estuvo en el restaurante en la mañana, cuando llegó se puso de inmediato su uniforme de maid y lo lució frente a mí pero en ese momento la llamaron por los altavoces de la escuela y aunque no ocultó un gesto de decepción, tuvo que quitarse el uniforme para ponerse el de la escuela, pidiendo disculpas al grupo salió no sin antes mirarme con tristeza y desde ese momento no la volví a ver.

**-o-o-o-**

-a la una y veinticinco comprarás un helado y le darás una probada a tu novia, a la una y veintiséis alguien te empujará y le embarrarás el helado en la cara…

Esas eran las "adivinaciones" que Nagato hacía a una pareja y ésta mas que complacida la miraban con cara de ansiedad y preocupación, fueron sus últimos clientes y cuando me vio no pudo ocultar su alegría ruborizando un poco su rostro, me hizo la seña de que esperara un momento y fue a avisar que ya había terminado su turno, luego se dirigió a mí y me dijo

-¿nos vamos?

Asentí y nos dispusimos a caminar por los pasillos del edificio, en ese momento ella venía muy silenciosa y picado por la curiosidad le pregunté

-¿Qué sucede Nagato?

-estoy algo… ¿no te gustaría mejor caminar un poco para ver los puestos?

-estaba pensando si te gustaría ir a comer

-la verdad… creo que estoy muy nerviosa

Entonces comprendí su comportamiento y le dije

-¡no te preocupes! Todo va a salir bien, te comprendo que no quieras comer pero para que no te malpases vamos a comer algo con azúcar, así tendrás energía y no te pondrás mal a la hora del recital

Ella asintió dejando escapar un suspiro y algo más calmada me acompaño a comer un helado preparado al puesto del club de ping pong; cuando llegó la hora del recital me dijo

-Antes quisiera enseñarte el vestido que voy a llevar

-¿eh? ¡No! Mejor dame la sorpresa cuando entres y te sientes ante el piano, creo que será maravilloso y te dará mucha confianza

-¿tú crees? Creo que está bien, cuando en mi familia supieron que iba a dar un recital me enviaron el vestido para usarlo

-¿tu familia no está aquí?

-ellos no viven aquí pero como siempre me comunico con ellos no dudaron en enviarme el vestido por un servicio de paquetería express

-¡ah! ya veo, tu familia es muy previsora

La chica se sonrojo y vio su reloj

-será mejor que me vaya, estoy feliz que alguien que no es de mi familia me oirá tocar el piano

Después de decir esto echó a correr mientras yo me sentía profundamente halagado por el comentario de Nagato.

**-o-o-o-**

La sala de música estaba completamente llena, al coro del club le fue bien con su repertorio de música polifónica y nadie osó levantarse pues tenían interés en el recital de piano, algunos chicos del club acomodaron el piano y en ese momento Nagato entró luciendo un vestido negro a la usanza de una chica gótica, con holanes blancos y grises al frente y botas con medias negras, en verdad se veía bien aunque un poco contrastante, la sala se encontraba en absoluto silencio y comenzaron a salir las primeras notas del teclado, era "sonata claro de luna" de Beethoven que arrancó grandes aplausos para seguir con "_rondó alla turca_ para piano " de Mozart, apenas empezaba y Nagato ya tenía loca a la gente, luego interpretó las tres piezas de "_Gymnopedie_" de Satie que fueron la apoteosis de la chica, el recital lo cerró con "_un día en la lluvia_" de Satoru Kosaki que hizo que la gente le aplaudiera de pie y pidiera un encore, la presidenta del club de música le dio permiso y Nagato reinterpretó la "_Gymnopedie No 1_" con la que despidieron a Nagato, alguien del público le dio un ramo de flores y la presidenta del club no cabía en sí de la felicidad que expresaba cuando alguien llego a susurrarle algo y salió en forma precipitada.

Nagato ya se había cambiado y cuando salió volvió a portar su disfraz de bruja con capa negra como había prometido, aunque le iba a pedir que no se cambiara, desistí de esa idea, Nagato es bonita, pero cuando estuvo frente al piano, utilizó sus lentes de contacto, por eso, varios hombres se habían quedado prendados de su bellezay y no iba a permitir que me la quitaran, salimos del edificio donde se encontraba la sala de música y nos dirigíamos al gimnasio, en el trayecto comencé a platicar

-en verdad estuvo muy hermoso tu recital

-gracias, aunque pienso que tuve algunos errores al leer la partitura

-no te preocupes, el sonido fue brillante y claro ¡era bellísimo! ¿No te diste cuenta cómo te ovacionó la gente?

Nagato sonrió sonrojada

-también tu vestido estuvo bonito, de verdad te veías hermosa y sin los lentes te veías mejor

La chica ya no soportaba tantos elogios y solo se dignó a recargar su cabeza contra mi brazo

-quedémonos en silencio un rato mientras llegamos al gimnasio.

**-o-o-o-**

-¡Nagato! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

La chica que nos recibió al entrar al gimnasio era nada menos que la presidenta del club, Nagato no atinaba a decir nada, la presidenta me explico de inmediato mientras nos llevaba cerca del escenario

-Enomoto se enfermó de pronto de la garganta y hasta fiebre le dio, la tuvieron que llevar al hospital y Nakanishi tuvo un accidente mientras estaba en el puesto de su grupo, se lastimo la mano

-¿y qué quieres que haga Nagato?

Le pregunté ante la mirada de susto de Nagato

-sé que tocas la guitarra, ¡te pido de favor que lo hagas!

Dijo la presidenta con mirada suplicante

-y-yo no s-sé cantar

Dijo Nagato algo nerviosa

-¿entonces aceptas? ¡Qué alegría! Por cantar no te preocupes, aquí viene la persona que lo va a hacer

Volteé a ver a la persona que miraba con insistencia y era nada menos que Haruhi

-¡en serio vas a tocar!

-¡claro! Por cierto es la chica de la otra vez

Dijo mirando a Nagato

-escuché que eres buena, espero que hagamos un buen trabajo

La presidenta ya traía dos atriles para acomodar las hojas con las canciones

-sé que es algo apurado pero cuento con ustedes aunque toquen tres canciones

-¡no te preocupes! Será un éxito

Yo pensaba que eso era una locura, aunque sabía que Nagato sabía leer partituras, la que me preocupaba era Haruhi, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que ella podía hacer de todo y me sentí terrible porque la conozco desde la secundaria y no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que podía hacer, cuando las cuatro chicas subieron se armó un alboroto, y me di cuenta de lago, Nagato y Haruhi iban con disfraz ¡no se habían cambiado! Y en lugar de la algarabía se escuchaba un murmullo de desaprobación, mientras tanto Haruhi miró a las demás chicas y a una señal comenzaron a tocar, conforme fue avanzando la música el murmullo comenzó a convertirse en aplausos rítmicos y al final el escándalo, la voz tersa de Haruhi y la guitarra explosiva de Nagato terminaron por armar el verdadero pandemónium y al final tocaron tres canciones, Haruhi explicó la ausencia de las dos miembros originales y como habpian llegado hasta ese lugar, tocaron una canción más y dieron por terminado el concierto aunque la gente no las dejaba bajar porque pedían más pero era imposible, casi se acercaba el momento de los fuegos artificiales y comenzaron a desalojar el gimnasio, yo miraba absortó a Nagato quien se encontraba feliz comparteindo comentarios con Haruhi, Okajima y Zaisen cuando alguien me tapó los ojos

-¡espera Koizumi! ¡Déjate de bromas!

Aparté las manos de una forma nada amable y volteé a verlo porque no había contestado, estaba frente a mi Asakura quien sin mediar palabras me jaló y me besó justo cuando en ese momento se acercaba Nagato.

**-o-o-o-**

Los primeros fuegos de artificio iluminaban el cielo pero yo no los veía, en mi mente pasaba una sola frase

"¡eres despreciable!"

Me grito Nagato mientras echaba a correr, ahora yo iba tras ella y detrás de mí Asakura, ella solo me preguntaba

-¿Qué ocurre Kyon? ¿Acaso hiciste algo malo?

Cansado de esto paré y le dije directamente

-esa chica es a la que verdaderamente amo

Asakura quedó muda y no se movió, aproveché para seguir y alcanzar a Nagato, más adelante vi a Asahina y le pregunté

-¿no viste a una chica algo menudita con sombrero de bruja?

-sí, iba hacia la puerta principal ¡oye! ¿Dónde vas? Ya empezaron los juegos pirotécnicos

No le hice caso, comencé a correr colina abajo y en el cruce de la calle alcancé a Nagato

-¡espera! No te vayas

La chica volteó a verme, estaba parada exactamente en el cruce peatonal, de pronto vi unas luces y grité

-¡Nagato! ¡Cuidado!

Corrí lo más que pude, las luces eran de un camión que venía a exceso de velocidad y estaba demasiado cerca de la chica, salté lo más que pude y empujé a Nagato hacia la acera mientras sentí un golpe seco y algo como se rompía dentro de mí, el camión siguió su trayecto, tal vez tratando de escapar mientras yo me sentía totalmente desecho, ¡vaya forma de terminar mi vida de estudiante! Asakura llegó y me miró

-¡Kyon! Espera, estoy llamando a urgencias, no te vayas a mover

Eso último que dijo Asakura era imposible, sentía mi cuerpo pesado y pegajoso, comprendí que estaba desangrándome y comencé a sentir un frio terrible y mis parpados se tornaban pesados, a lo lejos escuchaba la sirena de la ambulancia y por irónico que fuera observaba perfectamente las luces de los juegos pirotécnicos, aunque ya comenzaba a perder la visón, de pronto una sombra tapo las luces de los juego y me miró, era Nagato con los ojos llorosos y diciéndome

-perdóname Kyon

Con mis últimas fuerzas solo pude musitar

-Yuki…

**-o-o-o-**

La luz del atardecer entraba por la amplia ventana del cuarto donde me encontraba, escuchaba un ruido extraño proveniente de un lado del cuarto, el ruido cesó y una voz me dijo

-¡hasta que por fin despertaste!

Miré hacia dónde provenía la voz y dije

-Koizumi

-¡oh! Y tienes memoria aun, después de detener de esa forma a Nagato, pensé que te habíamos perdido

Me sentí desorientado y pregunté

-¿Qué fecha es hoy?

-a lo mejor si perdiste la memoria, hoy es 10 de julio y hace dos días salvaste al mundo aunque tu ibas a ser el único que pasaría a mejor vida, esa chica Asakura es todo un caso ¡mira que acuchillarte de esa manera!

Vi que tomó sus cosas y me dijo

-bueno, cumplí mi parte del trato, cuando salgas de aquí volveremos a estar como antes, ahora ya no eres un contacto, vive la vida de estudiante que querías

-¡espera! ¿Dónde estoy?

Koizumi comprendió mi confusión

-por lo pronto en el hospital y esperamos a que te recuperes porque todavía tienes un asunto que atender, dentro de poco vendrá Asahina y avisaré a tu familia, nos vemos

Quede solo en el cuarto, se escuchaba el "bip" del equipo que estaba conectado a mi cuerpo, y desconcertado me pregunté ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una realidad o un sueño? La respuesta la tendría muy pronto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notas del autor**

Disculpen por la demora, pero aquí les traigo una nueva entrega de esta historia que espero les esté gustando. Les aseguro que no tardaré mucho en actualizar no solo en esta sino en las demás historias.

Agradezco a Kyon Nagato por su apoyo, yo también te apoyo amigo

Nos vemos

Teniente Hikaru

Esto lo hago por diversión y admiración

**7**

"_De pronto tuve la sensación de que no te volvería a ver…_"

Desperté sobresaltado, sentía mi frente llena de un sudor frío, traté de reconocer donde me encontraba, la frase aun retumbaba en mi cabeza

"_¿Qué diablos me pasa?_"

Pensé asustado

**-0-0-0-**

Salí de hospital dos días después de recuperar la conciencia, lo extraño es lo siguiente: después de despertar, Koizumi dijo que ya había cumplido su parte del trato, pero solo me dijo que siguiera mi vida como estudiante, luego se presentaron Asahina y Haruhi y tampoco dijeron nada, pero lo más extraño fue cuando regresé a la escuela, llegué al salón esperando encontrar el asiento que se encontraba detrás del mío vacío, me sorprendió que había alguien que lo estaba ocupando y no era Asakura Ryoko, la atractiva y extrovertida pero a la vez peligrosa y casi asesina delegada del grupo, la chica tenía su cabello peinado formando una coleta amarrado con una cinta amarilla y miraba hacia la ventana

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Pregunté entre nervioso y asustado, la chica volteó a verme y con una cara de enojo me respondió

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Se te aflojaron las tuercas con el golpe que te diste en la cabeza?

No comprendí la pregunta que ella me hizo y contesté con otra

-¿golpe?

La chica solo meneó la cabeza y tomándome del hombro me dijo

-Kyon, ¿no recuerdas que te caíste en el templo? Un sujeto estaba molestando a Mikuru y trataste de defenderla, el sujeto te quiso golpear y tu esquivaste su puño, pero no contaste con que estabas en la escalera, te fuiste de espalda y tu cabeza chocó contra un ídolo de piedra que estaba cerca de ahí

La historia que me contó ella simplemente no la concebía, me sentí aturdido y parecía que el salón daba vueltas

-¡oye! ¿Te sientes bien? Te has puesto pálido

No solo no me sentía bien ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Totalmente confundido le pregunté

-¿no te encontrabas en la Academia Kouyouen?

-¿y que iba a estar haciendo en ese lugar tan elitista cuando los dos quedamos de acuerdo en estudiar aquí? Está bien que tenía buenas notas en la secundaria pero me di cuenta que ir a esa escuela no solo me quitaría la diversión sino que ya no te volvería a ver

Miré a la chica con más confusión y le pregunté por la siguiente persona que me vino a la cabeza

-¿no has vuelto a ver a Koizumi?

-¿Koizumi? ¿Y quién es ese?

-¿en serio no lo conoces? Lo conociste durante la Golden Week

La chica hizo un gesto de fastidio y soltando un suspiro me tomó de la mano y me dijo

-creo que no te sientes todavía bien, te voy a llevar a la enfermería ¡definitivamente no debiste venir a la escuela!

**-0-0-0-**

Acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería, estoy mirando el techo tratando de coordinar mis ideas, ¿desde cuándo Haruhi ha estado el Instituto Norte? ¿Por qué no conoce a Koizumi? ¿Dónde se encuentra Asakura? ¿Acaso soy el único que sabe que el mundo estuvo a punto de acabarse? A todas esas preguntas había alguien que me las podía responder y de seguro la encontraría en el club de literatura.

**-0-0-0-**

Desafortunadamente no pude ir a la chabola debido a los "cariñosos" cuidados que me prodigó Haruhi, inclusive me acompañó hasta la casa y no paró de parlotear toda la tarde con mi madre y mi hermanita, yo estaba demasiado cansado como para seguirles su conversación, mamá se dio cuenta de ello y aunque ella no quería cortó su plática con Haruhi, lo que agradecí con mucha felicidad que se esfumó muy rápido cuando me pidió acompañar a ese torbellino humano a la parada de los autobuses.

**-0-0-0-**

Pasé toda la noche preocupado por los acontecimientos del día, como no pude dormir, ideé un plan para tratar de no encontrarme con Haruhi en todo el trayecto, cuando llegué a la estación del tren me vino a la mente la imagen de Nagato esperándome con su tierna sonrisa, ese pensamiento me confundió un poco, seguí caminado hasta la calle donde se encuentra la Academia Kouyouen, por instinto volteé hacia la puerta de acceso a esa escuela y vi algo que me impactó mucho.

**-0-0-0-**

Haruhi me veía con extrañeza

-¿Qué pasa Kyon? ¿Todavía no te recuperas del golpe?

Miré a Haruhi con enfado, pero trate de controlarme pues ella no tenía culpa de lo que sentía en ese momento, la chica que vi entrando a la Academia Kouyouen se parecía mucho a Asakura, bueno, por lo menos el corte de cabello y la forma de caminar me recordaba mucho a ella

-¿almorzarás conmigo?

La pregunta de Haruhi me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿acaso almorzamos juntos?

-estas muy extraño Kyon, ¡claro que lo hemos hecho! ¡Es más! Voy por algo a la cafetería ¡no te vayas a esconder!

La chica salió corriendo del salón sintiéndome completamente perdido, Taniguchi se acercó y tomó una silla, la acerco a mi lugar

-¡es el colmo Kyon! Suzumiya ha estado preocupada desde que te pasó el accidente y tú la tratas como si no la conocieras

-¡pero es que ella estaba en la Academia Kouyouen!

-ese golpe sí que te afectó la cabeza, ¿de dónde sacas que ella ha estado en esa escuela? Kunikida me ha contado que ustedes son como uña y carne y que es muy difícil separarlos

Era cierto lo que había dicho Taniguchi, en la secundaria Haruhi y yo éramos inseparables, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía un dejo de confusión y de ansiedad? La voz de mi compañero me sacó de mis pensamientos

-Kyon, he escuchado algunas conversaciones que has tenido con Suzumiya y me intriga ese nombre que has repetido últimamente de forma insistente

Lo que me decía Taniguchi me intrigó sobremanera, aunque han pasado pocos días después de mi salida del hospital, no he hablado mucho con Haruhi, bueno, si a lo que le he hecho pasar con mi ansiosa actitud sea una especie de conversación le pregunte sobre el nombre que había repetido

-ese nombre medio raro, ¿Cómo era? ¡Ah sí! Koizumi

El escuchar el apellido del tipo aquel de sonrisa marca registrada hizo que me pusiera ansioso y de manera imprevista y casi violenta le exigí a Taniguchi si conocía al sujeto

-¡tranquilo Kyon! Ese chico estudia aquí, lo he visto que está en el grupo 1-8

Sin pensarlo eché a correr, tenía que encontrarme con él y tratar que me dijera porque me encontraba en una situación así, detrás de mí dejé a Haruhi gritándome

-¡Si no regresas pronto te juro que me la vas a pagar!

**-0-0-0-**

Las palabras de Haruhi aun resonaban en mi cabeza pero tenía frente a mí a Itsuki Koizumi

-¡vaya mi estimado amigo Kyon!

No sabía si tomarlo por las solapas de su saco y darle un golpe directo a la cara pero me contuve por lo siguiente que me dijo

-no sabía cuándo irías a recurrir a mi

Lo miré con extrañeza

-¿a qué te refieres?

Koizumi se levantó de su asiento y tomándome me llevó a la azotea del edificio, el aire estaba frío y pegaba con inclemencia

-¿te das cuenta de lo raro que se siente este día mi estimado Kyon?

Mi enojo hacia él se disipó cuando miré mi entorno, en verdad estaba muy extraño considerando que estábamos en pleno verano, sentí que Koizumi me miraba con algo de burla

-te ves sorprendido Kyon

-y como no voy a estarlo ¡estamos en pleno julio!

Koizumi volvió a colocar en su cara su sonrisa tan característica

-de seguro Asahina no te ha dicho nada ¿verdad?

Era verdad que Asahina no había vuelto hablar conmigo después del incidente del día de Tanabata, sin considerar lo que acarrearía en el futuro le comencé a contar lo que había pasado hasta en el momento en que nos encontrábamos

-Parece que hubo una distorsión en la línea del tiempo que no solo afectó los planos temporales sino también los físicos como el clima, si te ha dado tiempo de ver las noticias habrás notado que hablan mucho de esto y le han dado el nombre de "cambio climático" pero en realidad no saben las causas

Miré a Koizumi sin entender lo que decía, temiendo hacer una pregunta idiota le dije

-¿Cómo sabes que ha afectado todo?

Koizumi sonrió como el solo sabe hacerlo

-¿Acaso no te preguntaste que hace Suzumiya en tu escuela? y por cierto ¿has visto Nagato en la escuela?

Desde que había recuperado la conciencia y enredarla con el extraño sueño que tuve durante mi convalecencia, había pospuesto ir en busca de Yuki, Koizumi me dijo

-Te recomiendo que no lo hagas pero si vas a la chabola a buscarla entonces harás girar una gran maquinaria de la que no sabrás si hay salida o no

**-0-0-0-**

Ahora me siento completamente perdido, Koizumi no dijo más y dio media vuelta, pero al llegar a la puerta me dijo

-tienes que buscar a Asahina, eso si vas a hacer lo que dije que no vayas a hacer, pero si tomas esa decisión, Asahina tiene una parte de la clave, tienes que convencerla de que nos aliemos de nuevo si quieres que vuelva todo a la normalidad

Dicho esto se metió de nuevo al edificio dejándome totalmente asustado pensando si realmente iría a la chabola a buscar a Yuki.

**-0-0-0-**

Increíblemente el día pasó de uno frío a uno caluroso, el sol estaba radiante cuando terminaron las clases, Haruhi estaba detrás guardando sus cosas y me dijo

-hoy no te voy a acompañar pues tengo un asunto familiar que atender, espero que no vayas a hacer algo a mis espaldas

-¿Cómo qué?

Le respondí girándome a verla, su rostro tomo un ligero color carmesí

-¡tonto! ¡Eres parte de la brigada!

-no creo que vaya a hacer algo absurdo

Haruhi me miró con furia y casi me gritó

-¡solo haz lo que te digo!

Dicho esto tomó sus cosas y salió del salón mientras todos me miraban fijamente, noté lo que hacían mis compañeros y suspiré, después de todo si iba a hacer algo a sus espaldas, tomé la determinación de ir al edificio del departamento de artes, de seguro y no sé por qué me voy a encontrar con mi destino.

**-0-0-0-**

Cada paso que daba sobre esa escalera de madera de la vieja chabola me hacía sentir más nervioso, de pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y eso me asustó, paré mi marcha y traté de tranquilizarme haciendo inspiraciones profundas pero parecieron inútiles cuando llegué a la puerta del club de literatura, un sudor bastante frio comenzó a escurrir por mi espalda, tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré lentamente, al parecer no tenía el seguro puesto pues ésta se abrió y una gran luz proveniente del interior hizo que cerrara mis ojos momentáneamente, mi vista se acostumbró poco a poco de la intensa luz del atardecer, en la habitación había dos mesas, una grande y extensa y una parecida a un escritorio y encima de ella una computadora aunque más moderna que la que tenía Nagato antes de todos los sucesos, al parecer no había nadie en la habitación, curioseé por el lugar y lo único diferente era esa computadora, me senté en el escritorio y estuve tentado a encenderla cuando noté un libro a lado del teclado, lo tomé y miré el titulo

"sueño de una noche de verano"

De inmediato solté el libro, era el mismo que Nagato me había dado en mi ¿sueño? De pronto me sentí mareado y me dejé caer en la silla, me sentía realmente confundido ¿Qué estaba pasando en realidad? Fue cuando noté el separador que se había caído cuando solté el libro, lo tomé y noté la suave caligrafía de ella, de inmediato me incorporé y tomando el separador salí de la habitación, creo que dejaré para después ir a buscar a Asahina.

**-0-0-0-**

Me encontraba en mi habitación mirando ese separador, tenía una frase escrita en él, la caligrafía era perfecta y simplemente decía

"Busca las dos llaves"

¡Qué diablos!, ¿a qué llaves se referirá?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**-0-0-0-**

Lamentablemente no pude sacar nada en concreto, después de pasar una mala noche, salí de la casa y me sorprendió una ráfaga helada, de verdad que el clima ha estado muy raro, me dirigí a tomar mi bicicleta cuando vi a Koizumi a un lado de la reja de la entrada

-¿ahora qué sucede?-le pregunté

-vine por ti para ir a la escuela

Dijo con su característica sonrisa, lo miré con sospecha y me alcé de hombros

-¿llevas tu bicicleta?

-mejor deja la tuya, nos iremos en auto

Me sorprendió que me dijera que iríamos en automóvil y más cuando me subí y vi en el interior a Asahina

-hola Kyon, no nos habíamos visto desde que saliste del hospital

Asahina ataviada con abrigo blanco que la hacía ver encantadora me observaba ansiosa tratando de adivinar qué diría en ese instante

-ha pasado algo de tiempo, pensaba ir a verte para agradecerte por toda la ayuda que me brindaste hace poco, pero creo que se ha complicado algo el asunto

Asahina sonrió

-¡gracias a dios! Creí que te habías enojado por no decirte quien soy en realidad

-A estas alturas ya me lo creo todo

Dije sonriendo pero sintiéndome bastante preocupado, Koizumi solo nos miraba sin quitar su sonrisa patentada y le indicó a Arakawa (lo identifiqué cuando subí al coche) que se pusiera en marcha.

**-0-0-0-**

Mientras el coche avanzaba, Koizumi se limitaba a ver por la ventanilla mientras Asahina miraba nerviosa sus manos

-¿Qué te ocurre?

Asahina pareció sorprendida por la pregunta y soltó una risita nerviosa mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido, de inmediato me dirigí a Koizumi

-¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¡calma mi estimado Kyon! ¿Recuerdas que te dije que pensarás las cosas antes de hacerlas y de que también trataras de convencer a Asahina para que nos ayudara?

El sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de mí, la boca la sentí tan seca que parecía que mi lengua se pegaba al paladar, pero eso no paraba ahí, Koizumi siguió

-Pensé que irías a buscar a Asahina primero antes de ir a la chabola, lamentablemente lo hiciste al revés

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?

Koizumi miró a Asahina, ¡que rápido cambio su aspecto! De una chica tímida a una de mirada seria y con gran decisión, ella asintió ante la mirada de Koizumi, quien continuó

-luego de los días que estuviste hospitalizado, nuestros grupos encontraron una anomalía dentro de la escuela, pero parecía que no iba a causar algún daño, esta anomalía involucra el espacio tiempo de esa área exclusivamente, pero ayer te acercaste a ese lugar y la anomalía se incrementó de manera considerable

¿Qué me estaba tratando de decir este tipo? ¡No le estaba entendiendo para nada! Asahina me miró con preocupación y ella continuó con la explicación

-el área a la que se refiere Koizumi es el salón donde se encuentra el club de literatura, dime ¿fuiste a ese lugar ayer?

Asentí con la cabeza sintiéndome torpe y confundido, Asahina siguió

-¿Cómo viste el lugar? ¿Similar a como estaba anteriormente?

Parpadeé un par de veces antes de contestarle, recuerdo pocos detalles del lugar ¡espera! Hay algo diferente

-las mesas estaban puestas de forma diferente, la más chica se acomodó como un escritorio y encima de ella estaba una computadora de última generación

Koizumi y Asahina intercambiaron miradas, Koizumi dijo

-esa computadora es la clave de la anomalía, al encenderla, no carga ningún sistema operativo ni tampoco el DOS, solo aparece una imagen como si fueran dos gusanos retorciéndose, no la entendíamos, parecía que la computadora estuviera dañada por algún virus, pero Asahina nos dijo que esa imagen quería decir algo

-Esa imagen dice "SOS"

Lo dicho por Asahina me golpeó el cerebro a mil por hora ¡cómo puedo ser tan tonto! Nunca se me ocurrió encender la computadora

-¿crees que esa imagen indique que alguien está pidiendo auxilio?

Preguntó Koizumi, pero no le contesté, en ese momento sentía como fluían miles de pensamientos y recuerdos de mi estancia en la secundaria del Este, SOS era el nombre con que se identificaba a la brigada, en el Instituto Norte solo se le conocía como "la brigada" pero en la secundaria su nombre completo fue "Brigada SOS", en ese momento comprendí que una de las llaves era nada más ni nada menos que la guapa pero irritante y escandalosa Haruhi Suzumiya.

**-0-0-0-**

El trayecto terminó cuando llegamos a la estación del tren, justo enfrente de la calle que sube la colina hacia la escuela, sin ánimos de seguir hablando con Asahina y Koizumi, comencé a pensar en un plan para llevar a Haruhi al club de literatura sin que sospechara de algo, sin más dejé a esos dos atrás aunque tuviera sentimientos de culpa al dejar a la linda Asahina junto al antipático de Koizumi, después les platicaré todo, por lo pronto subiré esa insufrible calle para poder cambiar esta situación que se está volviendo más oscura y que me está volviendo loco.

**-0-0-0-**

Lamentablemente las cosas no ocurrieron como pensaba, Haruhi no se había presentado a la escuela, las cuatro horas continuas de clase no hicieron más que hacerme sentir desesperado, la campana sonó dando por terminada las clases de la mañana y para comenzar la hora del almuerzo, tomé mis cosas para sacar mi almuerzo, instintivamente miré hacia el asiento de atrás, de verdad extrañaba a Haruhi, de pronto sentí un golpe en la espalda y giré para reclamar al que hizo esto

-¡hey Kyon! No puedo creer que tengas tanta suerte con las chicas

El sujeto que me había dado el golpe no era otro que Taniguchi, extrañado por ese comentario le dije

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? Sabes bien que Haruhi no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra por lo que no creo tener suerte con las chicas

-¡no te hagas el tonto! Mira hacia la puerta

Mi vista se topó con la figura de Asahina, la esbelta y bella chica parecía intimidada por la mirada de mis compañeros, Kinuikida se acercó a ella y cruzaron algunas palabras, después vino a mi lugar

-Te viene a buscar, dice que tiene que decirte algo muy importante

Resignado guarde mi almuerzo y me dirigí a la puerta ignorando los silbidos y gritos de mis compañeros, tome el brazo de Asahina y nos dirigimos al pasillo

-perdón por hacerte pasar un mal rato

Le dije a una sonrojada Asahina, ella respondió

-No te preocupes, siempre sucede eso

Fue en ese momento que noté algo extraño

-¿Qué pasó con Tsuruya?

Los ojos de Asahina se volvieron cristalinos y parecía que quería llorar, al final se contuvo

-no quise decirte nada cuando veníamos para la escuela, Koizumi aún me da desconfianza pero tengo que decirte algo importante, ¿me acompañarás al cuarto del club de literatura?

**-0-0-0-**

Volví a sentir ese nerviosismo cuando subíamos la escalera de la chabola, más aun, tenía miedo de encontrarme con Yuki, aún no sé cómo debo reaccionar cuando esté frente a ella, Asahina abrió la puerta sin necesidad de llave, eso me llevó a preguntarle

-¿siempre ha estado sin llave este cuarto?

-desde el día de los acontecimientos han sucedido cosas inexplicables, a este cuarto nadie viene, supuse que ella vendría como siempre pero no ha pasado eso, también han desaparecido dos personas más: Tsuruya y Asakura, y la sorpresiva aparición de Suzumiya como alumna de este instituto

Volví a sentir ese mareo como cuando vine la primera vez, Asahina me observó

-¿estás bien? Te has puesto algo pálido

Me senté de nuevo en la silla que se encontraba cerca de la computadora, Asahina pasó su pañuelo humedecido por mi frente y sentí algo de alivio

-¿te sientes mejor?

-un poco, gracias por hacer esto

-no te preocupes, ahora déjame enseñarte lo que vi en esta computadora

Asahina encendió el equipo, la computadora hizo los ruidos habituales que hace cualquier equipo al iniciar la carga del sistema, de pronto se oyó un ligero pitido y apareció la imagen que Asahina me había descrito anteriormente, una de tipo ambigrama que girándolo decía siempre lo mismo

-He estado buscando desesperadamente a Tsuruya luego del día de Tanabata sin conseguirlo, me enteré que trabajaba para Koizumi, me enfurecí porque creí que era mi amiga y me cuidaba porque pensé le interesaba mucho mi amistad, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarla

-¡espera! ¿Qué dijo Koizumi cuando supiste lo de Tsuruya?

La chica limpió las lágrimas y suspirando me dijo

-él estaba tan consternado como yo, fuimos a preguntarle a tu compañero Taniguchi si sabía algo de ella pues estaba con el ese día y nos dijo que no la conocía, después de eso vinimos a este lugar para preguntarle a Nagato si sabía que había pasado suponiendo que ella se conservaría integra y que no desaparecería, pero todo fue inútil, solo tenemos esta pista

Terminó su relato y señaló la pantalla, miré pensativo la imagen, ese dibujo lo había hecho Haruhi al día siguiente que habíamos hecho lo del patio pero noté algo más en esa imagen, traté de tocar la pantalla cuando de pronto el grito de Asahina me detuvo

-¡no lo hagas!

-¿Por qué?

Ella tomó el borrador de su caja de lápices, le amarró un hilo y lo arrojó hacia la pantalla, el borrador desapareció pero la tensión del hilo no se perdió, Asahina jaló del hilo y recuperó el objeto, luego explicó

-es una interacción cuántica, algo así como un pozo sin fondo, esa es la anomalía de la que te platicamos esta mañana, no sabemos hacia dónde va y porque está aquí

Iba a comentarle sobre el separador cuando sonó mi móvil

"_¡donde diablos estas! Te dejo un rato a cargo y desapareces_"

No pude ocultar mi alegría solo contesté

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Siempre si viniste! ¡No te vayas a mover! ¡Voy para allá!

Corté la llamada sin dejar dar explicaciones y le dije a Asahina

-creo que podemos solucionar esto pronto, nos vemos después, voy a mi salón ¡no me tardo!

Salí del cuarto dejando a una confundida Asahina, creo que después de todo sigo teniendo la responsabilidad de seguir salvando al mundo.

**-0-0-0-**

Llegué al salón y miré casi con frenesí a Haruhi, ella solo me reprendió

-¡llegas tarde! ¡Castigo!

No me importó que me castigara, lo importante era que Haruhi estaba a mi lado, le comencé a platicar sobre el cuarto de literatura, ella me miró desconfiada

-¿seguro que nadie ocupa ese cuarto? Los del consejo estudiantil me han negado un espacio y no creo que sea tan fácil irnos a ocupar ese lugar

-¡no te preocupes! Solo necesitamos ir a verlo para que te convenzas de que es el sitio ideal para nuestra brigada

Los ojos de Haruhi casi lanzaban chispas de emoción, me tomó de la corbata y acercó mi cara a la suya

-¡ese entusiasmo no lo había visto en ti! ¿Tanto quieres ir ahí? Entonces vamos antes de que otro nos lo gane

**-0-0-0-**

Haruhi me trajo casi a rastras, realmente le había interesado ese lugar y su entusiasmo comenzaba a desbordarse, por mi lado, esperaba que esas fueran las dos llaves para abrir no sé qué cosa y tratar de reconfigurar el espacio-tiempo, a estas alturas todo lo que había vivido me era bastante confuso, cuando conocí a Yuki dos veces, mis dos accidentes y la desaparición de tres personas contando a Yuki como tal, parecía que había pasado bastante tiempo cuando solo era el primer semestre de la preparatoria y ni siquiera había vivido mi primer verano en mi nueva etapa estudiantil, aun cuando lo viví en mi sueño de recuperación incluido un festival cultural, la voz de Haruhi me trajo a la realidad

-Oye Kyon ¿estás seguro que no habrá alguien adentro?

No le respondí solo tomé la perilla de la puerta y la giré, entramos al cuarto, Asahina no se encontraba, tal vez fue a buscar a Koizumi

-cuanta confianza, mira que dejar abierto el cuarto cuando hay una computadora de última generación aquí

Dijo Haruhi relamiéndose los labios

-¿Qué acaso piensas llevártela a casa?

-¿acaso me crees capaz? ¡Imagínate lo que haremos con este equipo! ¡Podremos resolver todos los misterios del mundo!

Dijo Haruhi muy entusiasmada mientras daba vueltas por el lugar

-es un buen lugar para nuestra brigada, aunque estamos escasos de personal con nosotros basta por el momento, traeré algunas cosas para hacer más agradable el pasar el tiempo

-¿es que piensas vivir aquí?

Haruhi solo me miró risueña

-Kyon, el investigar lleva tiempo, esto es serio, es para ayudar a este mundo a que sea más agradable y divertido ¿no crees?

Dicho esto fue a la mesa donde se encontraba la computadora y se encendió, era el momento esperado por mí, paso un minuto, luego dos, finalmente Haruhi estalló

-¡por eso sigue aquí este trasto! ¡No funciona!

Confundido miré la pantalla del equipo

-¡pero que demo…!

Haruhi tomo sus cosas y me dijo

-este lugar es fantástico Kyon pero sin esa computadora no creo que podamos avanzar mucho, espero que los de la sociedad para el estudio de la informática la puedan arreglar, esa será tu segunda misión

Todavía perplejo por lo que acababa de suceder solo respondí

-¿eh? ¿Y la primera?

-invitarme un pastel en la cafetería enfrente de la estación

Haruhi salió dejándome con un sentimiento de derrota y pensando

"_¿es que falta la segunda llave? ¿Cuál será? Y sobre todo ¿cuánto tiempo me falta?_"

**-0-0-0-**

Desconsolado caminaba detrás de Haruhi, de pronto ella se detuvo y volteó a verme

-no te desilusiones Kyon, el cuarto me gustó mucho pero la computadora más, mañana obligaré al presidente de la sociedad para el estudio de la informática que la arregle, me debe un favorcillo y creo que ya es tiempo que se lo cobre

Sorpresivamente me tomó del brazo y me dijo de forma risueña

-¡ándale! Consiénteme un poco e invítame ese pastel, recuerda que es tu castigo por no estar al pendiente de tus obligaciones

Suspiré totalmente resignado y le sonreí

-está bien, hace mucho que no hacemos esto

-¿verdad? Desde que estábamos en la Secundaria del Este

Por un momento pensé que tal vez era mejor dejar estas cosas así, nunca me libraría de Haruhi ni en mil años, y al no conocer que o quien era la otra llave, tal vez me llevaría tanto tiempo que terminaría mi ciclo en el Instituto Norte, creo que llamaré a Koizumi y a Asahina para decirles mi decisión.

**-0-0-0-**

De pronto todo cambió, al pasar enfrente de la Academia Kouyouen nos sorprendió la salida intempestiva de los alumnos de esa escuela, un mundo de blazers y gakuranes negros nos rodearon a Haruhi y a mí, como pude, logre llevar a Haruhi hasta una barda, ahí seguimos viendo el desfile de elite de la Academia Kouyouen, y pensar que hace poco la que iba a esa escuela era Haruhi, de pronto y en un santiamén todo cambió, sonreí para mis adentros mientras comenzaba a menguar la gente

-comencemos a andar

Le dije a Haruhi, ella me respondió

-si hubiera entrado a esta escuela no te habría vuelto a ver

-no digas eso, creo que has sido muy perspicaz y habrías revuelto todo con tal de hallarme

Haruhi sonrió

-has hecho que tenga más ganas de comer pastel

Comenzamos a caminar y casi llegábamos a la estación cuando una risa por demás conocida sonó a mis espaldas, giré entre ansioso y nervioso y casi se me doblaron las piernas al ver que atrás de nosotros venían Tsuruya y Yuki, ambas con el uniforme de Kouyouen, Tsuruya tan parlanchina como siempre y su cabello peinado de otra forma que me hizo recordar a Asakura mientras que Yuki con un semblante tan serio que parecía que de un momento a otro la haría callar, Haruhi notó que me había detenido y me jaló del saco

-¿Qué ocurre Kyon?

Observó que miraba a aquel par de chicas y algo enojada me preguntó

-¿las conoces?

-¿eh?

-¡no digas monosílabos! Te pregunté si las conoces

Sin responder me encaminé hacia ellas y me les planté enfrente, Tsuruya jaló a Yuki y la puso detrás suyo

-¿Qué te ocurre muchachito? ¿Tan temprano y molestando a dos delicadas señoritas?

Haruhi había corrido hacia donde estaba y trato de jalarme diciéndome

-¿Qué te ocurre Kyon? ¿Por qué las estas molestando?

Observando el comportamiento de Tsuruya y pensando que ella era de armas tomar, traté de tranquilizarla

-Tranquila superior Tsuruya

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Serás acaso un acosador?

-solo quiero hablar con la señorita que está detrás de usted

-solo que yo no quiero

Dijo tajante Tsuruya, no me quedo más que suplicarle a Yuki

-por favor Yuki, quiero hablar contigo

Ella con voz casi inaudible me reclamó

-no le conozco y no me llame así. No quiero que me tutee

Esa frase me pegó en el corazón, Haruhi trataba de apartarme diciéndome

-¡basta Kyon! Nos vamos a meter en un gran lío ¿Qué te pasa?

Creo que ya no estaba en mis cabales porque seguí insistiendo

-Por favor señorita Nagato

Tsuruya me amenazó

-ya para tu parloteo, me estas obligando a ir por un vigilante de la escuela

No le hice caso a Tsuruya mientras observaba caminar a Yuki, mi último intento fue decirle

-¿te acuerdas que nos vimos en la biblioteca de la ciudad?

Ella se detuvo, pareció reflexionar un momento y luego se acercó a mí ante las miradas azoradas de Haruhi y Tsuruya

-está bien, hablemos

**-0-0-0-**

La tensión era grande en la cafetería, había logrado contactar a Asahina y Koizumi y en este momento estamos reunidos mirándose unos a otros sin saber que decir, por mi parte me centraba en observar a Yuki, su corte usual de cabello un poco desparpajado, mirada seria y penetrante que casi da miedo, sin esa timidez que le conocí cuando iba al Instituto Norte y con ese blazer en lugar de su uniforme de marinera azul celeste diría que se parece más al alíen que a la humana que me gustaría haber encontrado, ella notó que la miraba y fijó su vista en mí, me sentí tan abrumado que opté por desviar mi vista a otro lugar, de pronto Haruhi con su habitual escandalo preguntó

-¿Qué demonios es lo que pasa aquí?

Por un momento volvió el tenso silencio que fue roto por la misma Yuki

-conozco a este chico desde las vacaciones de la Golden Week, pensé que no lo vería de nuevo, espero que mi ayuda en la biblioteca te haya servido

Lo que dijo Yuki me dejo confundido, con el pretexto de no recordar más que la había visto en la biblioteca le pedí que ampliara su explicación

-vi a este chico que tenía problemas para sacar un libro a préstamo, le pregunté lo que le ocurría y me respondió que no había quien le atendiera para tramitar una credencial de préstamo, no hice más que ayudarle con la computadora para que hiciera el trámite

Eso fue todo lo que ella dijo, realmente me sentía completamente mal anímicamente, todo lo que había pasado con ella en esa misma biblioteca se desvaneció, inclusive me llamó por mi nombre y no por mi apodo, de pronto Haruhi dijo

-¡no me importa como hayas conocido a este tonto! Veo que eres muy lista al igual que tu compañera, dime ¿te gustaría unirte a mi brigada?

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

Le pregunté a Haruhi enojado

-¿Qué te pasa Kyon? Recuerda que no te cuestioné nada por Mikuru y el otro que ni siquiera conozco ¿Por qué tienen que estar aquí?

Asahina miraba nerviosa a Koizumi, de pronto él se incorporó de su asiento y se puso de rodillas ante Haruhi que, sorprendida por el gesto de Koizumi no atinó a decir nada

-hermosa jovencita, llevo días tratando de contactarla a usted para expresarle mis respetos y que en esta humilde pose me permita unirme a la brigada que está formando

Haruhi se incorporó de inmediato y luego me dirigió una mirada que no pude interpretar que significaba

-¡esta es la actitud que quiero! ¡Viste Kyon! Así es como debes de portarte, es más, regresemos a la escuela y hagamos oficial la inscripción de Nagato, Tsuruya y Koizumi ¡paga la cuenta!

Comenzamos a salir de la cafetería, Yuki y Tsuruya se quedaron atrás discutiendo

-yo no quiero ir, esa chica me da mala espina

Dijo sin emoción Yuki, Tsuruya respondió con desparpajo

-¿Qué te pasa Nagato? Siempre me estás diciendo que quieres salir de la rutina y ahora que se presenta la oportunidad no quieres hacerlo, por cierto, eres una mata pasiones, en un santiamén le rompiste el corazón, je, y yo que pensé en llamar a un vigilante

**-0-0-0-**

Mientras subíamos de nuevo la colina, pensé en lo que habían platicado Tsuruya y Yuki, en realidad si me sentí triste y decepcionado, el escuchar que yo y no ella era el que buscaba la ayuda en la biblioteca hacía que nunca hubieran pasado las cosas, pero, ahora que lo pienso el habernos encontrado a Yuki hizo que girara de nuevo la rueda del destino de tal forma que hubiera podido confirmar lo dicho por Yuki en la cafetería.

**-0-0-0-**

Comenzaba a oscurecer cuando llegamos a la escuela, solamente los clubes deportivos seguían en sus prácticas, los otros clubes ya habían terminado sus sesiones y la mayoría de los edificios se encontraban a oscuras, todos seguíamos a Haruhi quien parecía que tenía un plan porque nos dirigimos a la chabola, alcancé a Haruhi y le musité

-¿Qué tratas de hacer?

-¿Qué no lo ves? Hiciste bien en mostrarme el cuarto del club de literatura y mira cuanta gente ya tenemos en la brigada, ¡hasta de otra escuela! ahora si el consejo estudiantil no me negara ese espacio

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras y una especie de mareo cruzo por mi cabeza a la vez que un súbito sentimiento de angustia, era claro que sentía que algo iba a pasar y estuve a punto de detener a Haruhi, la chica abrió la puerta del cuarto, encendió las luces y les dijo

-¡bienvenidos al cuartel general de la brigada SOS!

De pronto la computadora se encendió de forma ruidosa que hizo callar el escándalo de Haruhi, quien de forma nerviosa me preguntó

-¿Qué ocurre Kyon? ¿Qué hiciste que ese trasto se encendió solo?

Yo no atinaba que decir, miré a todos y el temor marcaba sus rostros, inclusive Tsuruya abrazaba a una asustada Asahina, Koizumi también había perdido su arrogancia y su sonrisa, Yuki me miró y solo dijo señalando la pantalla

-¡no es posible!

Me acerqué a la pantalla, la imagen había desaparecido y solo había una serie de mensajes

**c/ Has encontrado las dos llaves y has abierto el programa de restauración**

**c/ Para hacer uso del programa presiona "enter" de lo contrario presiona otra tecla**

**c/ Advertencia, solo hay una oportunidad, después de presionar, este programa se borrara automáticamente**

Después de leer los mensajes, miré a todos los demás, Haruhi me preguntó

-¿Qué es eso de programa de restauración? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Kyon? ¿Acaso es una broma?

Koizumi y Asahina estaban completamente confundidos y no hallaban que decir, Tsuruya de plano escondía la cabeza en el cabello de Asahina, al final vi a Yuki y finalmente dije

-Haruhi, siempre me tendrás a tu lado estés donde estés, Koizumi, nunca me gustó tu sonrisa patentada, Asahina, me hubiera gustado conocerte en otras circunstancias, Tsuruya, sigue tan escandalosa como siempre y Yuki, no me gusto la forma como me recordaste, prefiero a la otra "tu"

Todos me miraron perplejos, sonreí algo triste pero con la satisfacción de que los vería pronto, oprimí la tecla "enter", de pronto todo comenzó a darme vueltas mientras miraba la cara de susto de los demás, luego una luz intensa cubrió el cuarto y después la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notas del autor**

Sé que les debo una gran disculpa pero como dice el dicho: más vale tarde que nunca y he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia, muy pronto vendrá el epilogo, los dejo, disfruten y comenten

Esto lo hago por admiración y diversión

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**8**

Creo que tomé una decisión bastante apresurada, definitivamente creí que el oprimir la tecla "enter" arreglaría de inmediato el mundo, la verdad fui un iluso, ahora que lo pienso todo ocurrió porque me entrometí donde no debía y tuvo sus consecuencias, estoy por el momento en un lugar oscuro donde aún escucho conversaciones varias y sobre todo hay imágenes que parecen ser fotografías como si fuera una presentación, ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

**-o-**

La sensación de mareo tardo bastante mientras me sostenía fuertemente de la mesa, abrí los ojos y noté que el cuarto estaba oscuro, traté de familiarizarme con el lugar, distinguí una mesa larga (la cual era donde me encontraba aferrado), un librero bastante viejo y varias sillas plegables recargadas en una pared, la computadora que había visto siempre ¡estaba en el cuarto del club de literatura! Parece que se ha restablecido la línea del tiempo, suspiré de alivio y procedí a ir a casa, pero conforme fui avanzando me di cuenta de algo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso.

**-o-**

-¡Asahina! ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica de largo pelo marrón me miraba con ojos llorosos

-¡K-Kyon! ¿q-que ha pasado? ¿Por… por qué está tan oscuro?

Ni yo tenía la respuesta en ese momento, tomé la mano de Asahina para tranquilizarla

-vamos por nuestras cosas, será mejor que vayamos a mi casa

Asahina asintió mientras miraba para todos lados, por mi parte trataba de mantener la calma, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo Asahina conmigo? ¿Es que acaso sucedió algo con el programa de restauración?, conforme fuimos caminado notamos muchas cosas diferentes y lo más contradictorio, al llegar a nuestras zapateras se encontraban los zapatos de interior de otras personas

-¡Kyon! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde están mis zapatos?

Dijo casi al borde de la crisis Asahina

-¡cálmate! Tampoco encuentro mis zapatos, será mejor irnos de la escuela, ya es muy noche ¿Qué horas serán?

Tomé mi móvil y miré el reloj, ¡las 6 de la tarde! ¿Entonces por qué está tan oscuro? Salimos del edificio y llegamos a la reja principal, Asahina me señaló una de las paredes de la barda principal, estaba lleno de bambú y enredado en sus ramas tanzakus de Tanabata

-estamos a 7 de julio

Dije con incredulidad, de pronto recordé que ese día había llovido la mayor parte del mismo, pero en la tarde escampó aunque había muchas calles llenas de agua, miré hacia el patio principal de la escuela y se encontraba tan seco como mi garganta, miré a Asahina

-debemos saltar la reja, subiré para ayudarte a saltarla

Asahina me miró como si dudara

-¿Qué sucede?

-es que… traigo falda

Ese comentario me hizo sonrojar y tratar de pensar como la ayudaría de otra forma, al final le planteé

-Mira, subo la reja y ya arriba te jalo para subir y del mismo modo me tomas de las manos y te ayudo a bajar, así de esa manera no habrá ningún problema

La chica pareció pensarlo un poco y después asintió con una sonrisa

-¡hagámoslo!

**-o-**

Después del pequeño dilema que se presentó comenzamos a bajar la empinada calle hacia la estación del tren, por un momento llegué a pensar si estaría ahí mi bicicleta, al llegar a la estación me percaté que no había ninguna bicicleta en el aparcadero, suspiré y le dije a Asahina

-vayamos a esa tienda de conveniencia, ¿no tienes hambre?

La chica asintió y fuimos a la tienda, ella fue directa a la comida para calentar en horno de microondas mientras yo me dirigí al área de revistas, de pronto me percaté en el reloj de pared del lugar de la hora, eran las nueve de la noche, se me ocurrió tomar el diario y miré la fecha

-¡7 de julio de hace tres años!

Dije casi gritando, la gente que se encontraba cerca de mí se me quedo mirando, Asahina de improviso me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la tienda

-¿Qué ocurre Kyon?

Aun no me reponía de la sorpresa y ella comenzó sacudirme

-¿eh? ¿Pero qué…?

-Kyon, me estas asustando

Noté la cara asustada de Asahina y reaccioné ante su mirada llorosa

-Asahina, regresamos tres años en el pasado

-¡¿Qué?!

-yo tampoco puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo vamos a regresar a nuestro tiempo?

Asahina trató de calmarse

-creo entender esto, ¿recuerdas que la computadora presentaba una anomalía cuántica?

-¿algo así como un pozo sin fondo?

-parece que era un "agujero de gusano"

-¡espera! ¿Qué eso no existe en el espacio? ¿No se relaciona con los agujeros negros?

Asahina parecía pensar en eso pues uno de sus brazos cruzaba su pecho mientras que el índice de su mano tocaba sus labios, esa imagen me encantó mucho pero no era momento de ponerse a soñar pues Asahina parecía que ya tenía su idea lista

-puede ser similar Kyon, pero en el caso del agujero negro, la gravedad es tan fuerte que ni la luz puede escapar, inclusive el tiempo es más lento, pero en el caso del agujero de gusano la luz puede viajar a través de él inclusive a menor velocidad, si dos puntos están conectados por un agujero de gusano el tiempo que se tarde en atravesarlo será menor al que la luz requiere viajar si lo hace afuera del agujero, pero esos son términos de relatividad y mecánica cuántica y mucha de la información que tengo es clasificada

-¡un momento! ¿Esto que tiene que ver con nosotros?

Asahina pareció meditarlo un poco y me dijo

-tal vez estemos inmiscuidos en un horizonte de eventos

-es la primera vez que escucho ese termino

-es un poco complicado, si tuviéramos a Nagato aquí, ella nos lo explicaría para poder entender lo que nos está pasando en este momento

-¡eso es!

-¿Qué sucede?

-tal vez sea una posibilidad, pero es una oportunidad, vayamos al departamento de Nagato

-¿Cómo? ¡Pero Kyon! Estamos tres años en el pasado

-si pero conozco un evento que pasó aquí en este día ¿lo quieres ver? Es la clave de todo

Nunca había visto tan entusiasmada a Asahina, y así antes de ir al departamento de Yuki nos encaminamos hacia la Secundaria del Este.

**-o-**

Cuando llegamos a la escuela pude notar a un chico saltando la reja de la escuela, de inmediato llamé la atención de Asahina

-¡mira! Ese es el chico que ayudó a Haruhi con los trastos para pintar el patio

Asahina sonrió

-es igual a como me lo contaste esa vez

Era verdad, en esa ocasión Asahina fue una compañía agradable para recordar esos eventos, de pronto me jaló haciendo que me agachara

-¿Qué pasa?

La chica hizo el ademán de que me quedara callado y luego me señaló hacia unos arbustos que colindaban con la barda de la escuela, eran varios hombres vestidos con traje negro que estaban colocando unos equipos extraños, no entendía porque lo estaban haciendo, recuerdo que solo estábamos Haruhi y yo y no recuerdo haberlos visto, Asahina señalo a uno de ellos que parecía que los comandaba, no pude evitar exclamar su nombre

-¡Arakawa!

Sentí como caí en el suelo, Asahina me había tomado y nos adentramos más a los arbustos, cuando pude ver, los tipos se habían puesto en alerta y miraban hacía donde nos encontrábamos, Arakawa con un ademan hizo que dos de ellos se aproximaran al lugar donde estábamos, de pronto me quedé paralizado por el miedo, ¿Qué pasaría si nos descubren? Asahina fue la que tomó la determinación, me tomo del brazo y sacando fuerza de quien sabe dónde me empujó y sentí que rodaba por una pendiente, los arbustos, débiles como eran, no soportaban mi peso y se doblaban con facilidad pero eso no impedía que saliera rasguñado, cuando paré no lo hice ante un arbusto, piedra o alambrada, sino que fue ante un par de piernas, con temor miré hacia arriba y noté una cara que se me hizo conocida.

**-o-**

-¡no puedo creer que seas tú!

Dijo una voz entre tímida y suave, lentamente subí la vista y noté a una chica vestida con el uniforme del Instituto Norte, por mi parte tampoco podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ante mi estaba Emiri Kimidori, sabía que ella es la novia del presidente del club de informática y era una sorpresa que estuviera aquí pues es de segundo grado, tan pronto como pude traté que mi voz saliera

-¿q-que haces aquí?

La chica se acuclilló y tomando con su mano mi mentón me respondió

-creo que eso te lo tendría que preguntar a ti, pero mira aquí llega mi compañera

La persona que se acercaba era algo menuda y el corte de cabello me hizo exclamar

-¡Nagato!

La mirada fría que me dio me hizo recordar a la Nagato de hace dos días, se dio vuelta y dijo

-ve por tu compañera y sígannos

-¡pero es que hay gente que nos viene siguiendo!

Nagato se volteó y dijo

-por ellos no se preocupen, hay alguien que los mantiene a raya

Después de decirme eso, traté de darme prisa y busqué a Asahina

-¡aquí estoy Kyon!

Dijo con apremio y me le acerque

-creo que estamos a salvo, por increíble que parezca me encontré a Nagato y no solo a ella sino a Kimidori

-¿estás seguro? Entonces…

Miré como Asahina se perdía en sus pensamientos y le pregunté

-¿es decir que Kimidori también es un alíen?

-solo teníamos el conocimiento de la existencia de uno pero eso… es información clasificada

Hice un gesto de hastío y le dije

-apresurémonos, ellas nos están esperando

Mientras avanzábamos escuchábamos el escándalo que hacía Haruhi mientras un chico tonto seguía sus disparatadas instrucciones, con ese escándalo como no se dio cuenta el conserje y trató de atraparnos.

**-o-**

Seguimos a las presuntas alienígenas y noté que nos llevaba hacia el edificio de lujosos departamentos, llegamos a la puerta y Nagato tecleó unos números y no el 708, se escuchó como alguien contestaba y dijo

-somos nosotras

De inmediato la puerta se abrió y nos dirigimos al ascensor, ya dentro de él Kimidori no apartaba la vista de mí y ya me estaba incomodando, la puerta se abrió y ella aparto su vista y soltó una pequeña risa, Asahina hizo un gesto de desaprobación e intentaba reclamarle pero la detuve y le hice el ademan que se tranquilizara, las seguimos hasta el departamento 505, Nagato se paró frente a la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato, quedé completamente enmudecido y solo exclamé

-¡eres tú!

La persona soltó una sonrisa y se dirigió a Nagato

-todo está bajo control pero recibí un pequeño rasguño

Nagato miró la herida y luego se dirigió a Kimidori

-Arregla a Ryoko mientras yo atiendo a los invitados

¿Dijo arreglar? ¿Acaso Asakura es un robot o una interfaz biológica? Pero de eso me ocupare más tarde y me inclinaré ante lo segundo al ver lo aparatosa que se observaba la herida que tenía en el hombro, la voz de Nagato hizo desviar mi atención

-ustedes son entidades que no deben estar aquí, los planos temporales sufrirán una enorme modificación entre más tiempo permanezcan en este lugar

-no es que estemos por nuestro gusto, tu nos enviaste a este plano temporal

Dije algo disgustado, Nagato no hizo gesto alguno y me miraba fijamente lo cual comenzó a hacerme sentir muy incómodo, Asahina me dijo

-enséñale lo que ella te dejo en el otro plano temporal

Busqué en las bolsas de mi pantalón y encontré el separador con las escuetas instrucciones, Nagato lo tomó, lo miró por un segundo y después pasó su dedo índice por la escritura

-contactando con otro plano temporal…

Pasaron algunos minutos, Nagato parecía con la mirada perdida, después dijo

-imposible comunicarse con Nagato del otro plano temporal, lo más seguro es que ya este comenzando a modificarse

-por eso hemos venido a buscarte, en nuestro plano temporal Nagato comenzó a recabar muchísima información que pondría en peligro a la tierra misma, tu misma me dijiste que si te detenía salvaría al mundo, lo cual al parecer ocurrió pero hubo muchas modificaciones que alteraron el tiempo, pero lo que me mantiene bastante confundido es porque tres personas no perdieron sus recuerdos y además a la hora de activar el programa de emergencia solo estoy con una de ellas

Nagato asintió y parecía que estaba analizando toda la información que le había dicho, luego se levantó y dijo

-les serviré té.

**-o-**

Asahina y yo nos miramos sin decirnos nada cuando Nagato se levantó a ofrecernos té, al cabo de unos minutos Nagato llego con unas tazas y la tetera puestas en una charola, comenzó a servir el té, Asahina y yo tomamos nuestras tazas y degustamos la bebida

-¡pero que…! Este sabor es…

Cuando dije esas frases entrecortadas pude ver a la Nagato que conocí esa vez cuando fue el evento de la presentación de clubes, el té era el mismo que Asahina me invitó en la ocasión que le había contado mi historia y le había confiado a Nagato que me había gustado

-corroboré tu historia con la Entidad para la Integración de la información hasta donde llegan esos archivos ¡bienvenido a casa querido Kyon!

Asahina casi escupe el té al escuchar a Nagato, por mi parte no sabía si abrazar a Nagato o regañarla por rechazarme cuando estaba en la Academia Kouyouen, opté por hacer lo primero mientras le decía

-te he extrañado tanto…

Asahina parecía algo molesta pues exclamó

-¡Kyon! No hay tiempo para esto

Mi abrazo quedó en intento y me dirigí a Nagato

-debemos regresar al futuro y arreglarlo pero sin necesidad de que tenga que perderte

Nagato asintió y se conectó de nuevo con la EII para luego decirnos

-Nagato del otro plano temporal creó una barrera en la cual la EII no tiene ni puede recabar información, es decir, en ese plano temporal no existe, si no rompemos esa barrera, el plano temporal ira modificándose hasta corromperse y posiblemente destruir el planeta

-de ahí el constante cambio del clima

Comentó Asahina y luego preguntó

-¿Cómo haremos para reparar el plano?

-ustedes dos son las claves principales, la tercera persona solo pudo recordar por los archivos que se encuentran en su organización, por eso el programa de emergencia solo los trajo a ustedes además Asahina trae algo en las bolsas de su falda

La chica comenzó a buscar en su ropa y extrajo dos frascos pequeños con líquidos algo espesos, Nagato los tomó de su mano y los observó

-un frasco contiene nanomaquinas para aplicar un programa de restauración, el segundo contiene un programa de anulación, contactaré a la EII para solicitar instrucciones; Asahina, ¿sabes las coordenadas y el tiempo donde ocurrió todo?

**-o-**

Asahina le dio la información y Nagato comenzó el proceso para recibir las instrucciones cuando la puerta de a lado se abrió con estrépito y Kimidori exclamando

-¡Yuki! ¡Nos han descubierto! Saca a estos dos de aquí, aplica el plan de emergencia

Totalmente confundido solo atiné a preguntar

-¿Qué está pasando?

Sentí la mano de Asakura tomarme del hombro y arrojarme con Asahina

-¡de prisa! Son los tipos de negro que estaban hace rato en la escuela, no sé cómo le hicieron pero nos encontraron ¡Nagato! Transpórtate de inmediato

Nagato asintió y nos dijo

-tengo que darles información para realizar el viaje, dense prisa y descúbranse el brazo

Ante la emergencia y lo apurado de la situación no pude preguntar nada, vi cuando Nagato mordió a Asahina para después hacerlo conmigo, luego nos tomó de las manos y comenzó a hablar muy rápida, en ese momento la puerta principal se abrió de forma violenta y entraron dos tipos de negro abriendo fuego, lo último que vi antes de que todo se volviera oscuro fue cuando ellos dispararon sin compasión a Asakura y la vi caer bañada totalmente en sangre.

**-o-**

La mordida que nos propinó Nagato en el brazo era una barrera insonorizada de protección para que no nos vieran en caso de un eventual encuentro entre nosotros mismos, pero lo que más me preocupaba era lo que había pasado en el departamento 505, por lo pronto no podía sentirme más mareado que si estuviera en un bote en el mar, la sensación de no estar parado en algo firme me causaba un pavor indescriptible lo que provocaba que me sujetara con fuerza de la mano de Nagato, tampoco quería abrir los ojos hasta que sentí bajo mis pies algo firme en que apoyarlos

-estamos en el lugar según las coordenadas que me dio Asahina

Al oír esto lentamente abrí los ojos y miré alrededor, nos encontrábamos en el jardín del templo justo en el atardecer del 7 de julio, día de Tanabata

-llegamos unos minutos antes del acontecimiento, es necesario preparar los programas que trae Asahina

Mientras Nagato preparaba los programas, comenzó a explicarme lo acontecido antes de realizar el viaje al futuro

-Todo lo que ocurrió fue un evento predeterminado, aun si ustedes no hubieran estado ahí, hubiera ocurrido de todos modos

Asahina y yo nos miramos y quise preguntar algo a Nagato pero ella continuó hablando

-Asakura sufrió un gran daño en ese ataque, Kimidori logro contener a esos tipos y destruyo toda evidencia posible, nos trasladamos al departamento 708 porque era más seguro que ir hacia la ruta de escape, en ese departamento solo se alojaba Kimidori y un equipo para procesar datos cuando estableciéramos contacto con Suzumiya y contigo, pero esa intervención provocó que perdiéramos el contacto con ustedes y fue bastante difícil volverla a establecer cuando los volvimos a encontrar. En el caso de Asakura, no fue posible restablecer su interfaz, se dañó gran parte de su circuito de IA, la EII optó por dejarla como un humano normal pero al parecer su circuito se ha corrompido completamente, le hizo daño a Kyon y es necesario nulificarla por eso les voy lo que vamos a hacer.

-¡espera!

Dijo Asahina, Nagato y yo nos volteamos a verla

-todo esto que ha pasado, es decir, tengo que confesarlo, todo esto es porque mi organización buscaba obtener su tecnología para el desarrollo de una computadora cuántica, lo que tenemos en este mundo no es ni lo mínimo de lo que ustedes cuentan, de seguro piensas que soy un agente hostil que te saltará cuando menos lo pienses

Nagato miró fijamente a Asahina y curvó un poco sus labios a manera de sonrisa

-sabemos que tu organización usa la tecnología para el desarrollo benéfico de la humanidad, caso contrario a la que pertenece Itzuki Koizumi, ya viste como operan tanto aquí como en el pasado: no te preocupes confiamos mucho en ti y tu organización; bueno, ahora esto es lo que haremos…

**-o-**

Estábamos agazapados cerca del puente que conecta al templo, se observaban los fuegos artificiales a lo lejos, faltaban pocos minutos para que sucediera el encuentro entre Haruhi y Nagato, aún me sentía confundido, sobre todo por lo que escuché decirle a Nagato, casi como un susurro:

"_lo siento… de pronto tengo la sensación de que no te volveré a ver_"

Esas palabras me dejaron en shock, las mismas que había soñado o escuchado cuando desperté esa tarde en el hospital, mis manos las sentía completamente mojadas de sudor y la pistola disparadora de dardos que me entregó Nagato para reparar a la Nagato de este tiempo se me resbalaba constantemente y al verla me dejaba también con muchas dudas, ¿acaso no le había disparado a ella para salvar el mundo? La respuesta la tendría frente a mis ojos de un momento a otro.

**-o-**

Como lo vi en ese instante, Haruhi y yo nos acercábamos al puente, en ese momento era yo el que buscaba el encuentro con Nagato para dispararle con un arma similar a la que tengo en mis manos, Asahina cuenta con una también y tiene un programa de nulificación, Nagato está a la expectativa, debíamos esperar hasta el preciso instante en que la otra Nagato hiciera contacto con Haruhi y mi otro yo y después con el desagradable incidente que me ocurriría, aun recordaba lo frío que sentí ese cuchillo rompiendo mis costillas y lo pegajoso de la sangre mojando mi ropa, sacudí mi cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, de pronto Nagato puso su mano en mi hombro y dijo

-Estén preparados

Cuando Haruhi y mi otro yo comenzaron a avanzar sobre el puente, ella detuvo a mi otro yo intempestivamente

-¿Qué te sucede Kyon? ¡Nunca vuelvas a jalonearme de esa forma!

Dijo molesta Haruhi y le respondió mi otro yo con ansiedad

-pero Haruhi, te traje hasta aquí porque necesito toda la privacidad para poder decirte lo que siento

Haruhi se le quedó mirando con cara de incredulidad

-¿es en serio o me estas tomando el pelo?

-te lo aseguro

De la sospecha paso a la felicidad y sin más ella tomó la mano de mi otro yo

-¡entonces no perdamos el tiempo! ¡En serio me haces sentir muy feliz!

Justo cuando volteó se encontró de frente con la otra Nagato, lo que en ese momento me pareció una eternidad, todo ese tiempo pasó fugazmente, observamos como los tipos que pertenecían a la organización de Koizumi sucumbían ante el ataque de Nagato a la vez que arrojaba a mi otro yo para quedar frente a Haruhi, volteé a ver a Asahina y a Nagato, la primera recordaba también lo que había pasado pues estuvo en contacto conmigo por radiotransmisor y notaba la ansiedad reflejada en su cara, pero la segunda estaba completamente tranquila, debía estarlo pues era lo que habíamos acordado antes de intervenir completamente, cuando mi otro yo recuperó la pistola, noté a lo lejos a Tsuruya y a Taniguchi peleando con los tipos que querían a Nagato a toda costa, mientras dirigí mi mirada hacía el otro punto de acción donde mi otro yo estaba apuntando a la otra Nagato, justo en el momento en que disparo mi otro yo, pasó una sombra frente a nosotros de forma tan rápida que nadie notó más los que estábamos detrás de la barrera insonorizada, la tenue luz de los fuegos artificiales hizo posible reconocer que esa sombra era nada menos que Ryoko Asakura cargando un cuchillo a la altura de su cintura y echando a correr hacia donde se encontraba mi otro yo, Asahina dio un grito pensando que eso ayudaría a repeler el ataque, sin vacilar Asakura clacó el cuchillo hasta el mango dentro del cuerpo de mi otro yo, con un gesto de incredulidad, él volteó a ver a su agresor mientras sacaba de forma siniestra el cuchillo de su cuerpo, mi otro yo cayo de rodillas mientras por instinto trato de taponar la herida con su mano, Asahina quiso correr hacía mi otro yo pero se topó con la barrera y volteó a angustiada hacia Nagato

-¡por favor Nagato! ¡Hay que ayudarle!

Nagato solo asintió y dijo

-Proceso de inhabilitación de barrera finalizado

Cuando sintió que no había ningún impedimento, Asahina corrió desesperada hacia donde se encontraba tirado mi otro yo, comencé a sentir una mezcla de sentimientos puesto que yo estaba con ella a su lado viendo todo el suceso, creo que se dejó llevar por el momento y quise comentárselo a Nagato cuando la vi moverse de manera rápida a detener a Asakura, antes de caer inconsciente esa vez recuerdo a tres personas pero la cuarta casi ya no la vi, entonces esa era yo y ese era el momento cuando volví de nuevo no solo para salvarme a mí mismo sino también al mundo.

**-o-**

-¿pe… pero que haces aquí?

Dijo una confusa Asakura, Nagato tenía tomado con fuerza el cuchillo con el que quería rematar a mi otro yo mientras Asahina gritaba tratando de mantenerlo consiente, mientras volteé a ver a la otra Nagato quien se encontraba de rodillas como un animalito asustado pues así lo reflejaba su rostro, Haruhi salió de su estupor y sin darse cuenta que vestía yukata y que casi estaba yo parado a un lado de ella corrió hacia donde se encontraba mi otro yo tirado en un charco de sangre gritando que no muriera, Nagato, sin soltar el cuchillo de una confundida Asakura, se dirigió a Asahina

-dispara el programa de nulificación

Asahina aun con los estertores del llanto, tomó la pistola y disparó sin siquiera pensarlo a Asakura quien solo decía

-¿no… era esto lo que tu querías? ¿No era por lo que había pasado ese día?

Mientras Nagato murmuraba algo inteligible el cuerpo de Asakura comenzó a brillar como la arena del desierto y comenzó a desparecer mientras sus ojos solo reflejaban confusión y miedo, al estar absorto no noté que Haruhi había dejado de sollozar y gritar y estaba inconsciente a un lado de mi otro yo

-la puse a dormir pues no es conveniente que ella hubiera visto esto, tal vez sería peor y la explosión de información sería completamente catastrófica

Dijo Nagato quien luego se dirigió a mi otro yo que ya se encontraba completamente pálido, se arrodilló a un lado y de sus manos emanó una luz la cual hizo que dejara salir sangre y su rostro recupero su color normal, hasta yo me sentí aliviado puesto me era bastante incomodo verme en ese estado, luego me dijo, dispara a la otra Nagato el programa de restauración, fue cuando le pregunté

-¿es que acaso aún no se salva el mundo?

-el mundo ya está a salvo Kyon, pero es necesario restablecer el tiempo y por eso necesitamos que se use ese programa

Mientras Asahina tomaba a la inerte Haruhi y la ponía junto con mi otro yo cerca de un ídolo de piedra que parecía ser un lugar seguro yo me debatía de nuevo si debía o no dispararle a esa Nagato que me observaba completamente asustada y con los ojos llorosos, al ver que dudaba, Nagato tomo mi mano y me dijo

-dame el arma, yo lo haré

Le di casi instintivamente el arma a ella y la preparó para luego apuntarle y disparó hacia la otra Nagato que solo cerró los ojos al recibir el disparo.

**-o-**

Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta en que me había metido, por primera vez en mi monótona vida había tenido ese tipo de aventuras, si alguien me hubiera preguntado qué vida hubiera preferido, hubiera respondido que la que tengo junto a Haruhi y Nagato, porque ellas fueron los motores principales que hicieron posible conocer lo que otro humano no hubiera podido, antes de mi viaje al pasado consideré las tres partes que viví, la primera y que quiero restituir, la segunda con Asakura y Nagato, las cuales se peleaban por mí y la tercera, la cual todo parecía inclinarse a la catástrofe incluyendo el rechazo amoroso de Nagato, pero aún me quedaba una sorpresa más y que le daría a mi vida un trago más amargo que dulce.

**-o-**

Después del disparo la Nagato de este tiempo se incorporó y comenzó a resplandecer, la Nagato del pasado se paró frente a ella y se miraron mutuamente

-solicitando sincronización

Dijo la Nagato de este tiempo

La Nagato del pasado solo miraba fijamente a esa Nagato la cual volvió a repetir

-solicitando sincronización

Nagato del pasado le respondió

-denegado

Me sorprendió que ella le respondiera de esa forma a lo que continuó

-el objetivo de tu misión ha sido alcanzado, por lo tanto ya no eres necesaria aquí

La Nagato de este tiempo quedo callada mirando al infinito como si estuviera procesando lo dicho por su par del pasado, entonces la Nagato del pasado le dijo

-es necesario que vuelvas al mundo a su estado normal

La Nagato de este tiempo asintió y trató de hacerlo pero a cabo de un tiempo dijo

-no puedo hacer conexión con la EII, imposible restaurar al mundo

-no existe en este mundo pero haré un ajuste

Tras unos segundos la Nagato de este tiempo dijo

-comenzando programa de restauración

Antes de que procediera la Nagato del pasado le dijo

-tus comandos se inactivarán después de terminar el proceso, serás presentada ante la EII para evaluar tu misión, hasta entonces nos veremos

La Nagato de este tiempo solo asintió y comenzó a ejecutar el comando, la otra Nagato me dijo

-tenemos que regresar al pasado, ya cumplimos con la restauración de tu mundo Kyon

-¿pero qué haremos con ellos?

Le dije señalando a Haruhi y a mi otro yo inconscientes junto al ídolo de piedra

-no te preocupes ya está predeterminado

Luego le dijo a Asahina

-lo que ahora viene es lo que se llama un terremoto temporal, será un gran intercambio cuántico de información, ustedes un futuro próximo tendrán éxito en sus proyectos por el bien de la humanidad y será gracias a ti por lo que debes poner atención a lo que va a suceder muy pronto

Luego me dijo

-debemos irnos, si quieres ver puedes hacerlo pero será algo muy impactante

Decidí hacerle caso a Nagato y tome su mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la de Asahina, de repente sentimos un gran temblor y una gran sensación de mareo me hizo sentir extremadamente mal, sentí que era despedido sin rumbo fijo y eso hizo que agarrara de las manos de ellas con gran fuerza; después de unos segundos y aunque no cedía la sensación de vértigo, mi curiosidad por ver el exterior pudo más y abrí los ojos, la luz que percibía era bicolor con destellos muy luminosos, conforme se fue aclarando, esas luces correspondían a los de una ambulancia, de ella bajaban unos paramédicos hacia donde se encontraba el ídolo de piedra siguiendo a una chica con el uniforme del Instituto Norte, era nada menos que Nagato mientras los paramédicos atendían a mi otro yo y checaban a Haruhi que parecía haber recuperado el conocimiento, detrás de la ambulancia se encontraba mi madre y mi hermana y mucho más atrás Koizumi con una cara de confusión y hablando por su móvil, después ya no pude observar más pues el vértigo se hizo más desagradable y opté por cerrar mis ojos esperando terminar el viaje.

**-o-**

Llegamos de nuevo al pasado, estamos en el departamento 708, ya no se escuchaba lo ocurrido en el departamento 505, Nagato nos dijo que todo había terminado y aquellos sujetos al no tener éxito en su misión se retiraron de forma rápida para evitar problemas con la policía, había pasado una hora cuando hicimos el salto por cuestiones de emergencia, ahora hay otro problema, ¿Cómo haremos para regresar después de los tres días que quedé inconsciente y aparentar que no ocurrió nada? No solo yo tenía esa pregunta pues lo mismo se preguntaba Asahina mientras Nagato nos servía té, después de hacerlo nos dijo

-ya tengo preparado un programa de emergencia en el cual podrán regresar sin complicaciones en su existencia en el futuro

Luego se levantó y fue a uno de los cuartos

-creo que no voy a soportar más estos viajes Kyon, aun no me siento bien después de este viaje

-espero que no volvamos a hacerlo de esta forma, pero déjame preguntarle a Nagato como será este viaje pues ella de seguro no nos iba a acompañar

Cuando Nagato regresó ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle así que no esperó y nos dijo

-este viaje será diferente, yo no podré acompañarlos puesto que aquí se encuentran Emiri Kimidori y Ryoko Asakura en reparación y debo estar vigilando así que acompáñenme al otro cuarto

Asahina y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos hacia el lugar que nos había dicho Nagato, en el interior había dos futones preparados y nos dijo

-voy a congelar el tiempo en este cuarto, de este modo será como ustedes regresarán al futuro

Tanto Asahina como yo estábamos abochornados

-¿cómo voy a dormir aquí con Kyon? ¡Es imposible!

Dijo Asahina muy alterada, me dirigí a Nagato

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto Nagato? No creo hacerlo y más si sé que estas en el mismo departamento

Nagato solo arqueó las cejas

-solo dormirán, no harán otra cosa y no te lo iba a permitir Kyon, además no se quitarán la ropa

Dijo Nagato algo ruborizada, los tres soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo y nos reímos, luego de meternos a los futones Nagato nos dijo

-relájense y duerman un poco, cuando despierten verán que estarán en su plano temporal

Nagato apagó las luces y cerraba la puerta del cuarto mientras Asahina y cerramos los ojos, todavía no conciliaba el sueño cuando Nagato abrió la puerta

-¿Qué ocurre Nagato?

-estamos en su plano temporal

Asahina casi gritó

-¡no puede ser cierto!

-¿Qué sucede Asahina?

Me enseñó su reloj, el cual era atómico según me dijo después, y marcaba las 6 de la mañana, cuatro días después de Tanabata, salimos de los futones y Nagato nos dijo

-es necesario que regresen pronto a sus casas, pero no se apuren, sus familias ya saben todo lo que pasó

Asahina y yo nos calzamos nuestros zapatos y ella salió primero pero yo me quedé para hablar con Nagato

-¿todo va a estar bien?

Nagato asintió con su cabeza y luego la recargo en mi pecho, sin decir palabra, la abrace y sentí por primera vez su cuerpo cálido y pequeño, sentía el latir fuerte de su corazón y eso me hizo sentir triste pues al saber que era una IA provocó que doliera el mío, pero estaba tan feliz de abrazar a Nagato que me preguntaba si ella iba a estar conmigo siempre, esa felicidad era tan dolorosa que casi me hizo llorar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ultimas notas del autor**

Este es el último capítulo de esta historia que inicie hace algún tiempo, debió terminarse antes pero cosas que pasan en la vida y algunas vesces falta de inspiración hace que pase más tiempo del necesario para culminar un proyecto, por lo menos me congratulo de terminar este para así seguir con el proyecto de "punto sin retorno" que he dejado en el abandono, esa historia la revise de nuevo y me di cuenta que tenía muchos detalles que ya fueron corregidos y que volveré a subir "punto sin retorno" totalmente corregido y aumentado incluyendo nuevos capítulos y terminar con "el conjuro de Suzie".

Tengo un nuevo proyecto también que pronto daré a conocer y espero que les agrade tanto como mis otras historias.

Agradezco su atención para leer esta versión libre y espero les haya gustado y no les haya decepcionado, en especial a Kyon Nagato, Javi Suzumiya cuya historia con los personajes de "¡Oye Arnold!" me gusto bastante usando la misma fuente que es el volumen cuatro de Haruhi Suzmiya y muchos más que aunque no dejaron review se tomaron algo de su tiempo para leer mi obra ¡muchas gracias!

Les dejo con el ultimo capitulo

Esto lo hago por diversión y admiración

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

**9**

Llegué a casa cuando ya amanecía, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a colorear de tonos rojizos y anaranjados el profundo cielo azul que se rendía ante el asomo del astro rey, los últimos acontecimientos prácticamente me han agotado mentalmente, sobretodo lo último que me pasó, pero aún no termina todo esto, delante de la puerta de la cerca se encontraba nada menos que Itsuki Koizumi vestido con el uniforme del Instituto Norte, ¿acaso no habíamos cambiado ya el plano temporal? ¿Por qué él está vestido de esa manera?, Koizumi al verme me mostró esa sonrisa que parecía de marca registrada

-¡Hola estimado Kyon! ¡Vaya sorpresa! ¿Verdad?

Al momento no dije nada, al ver mi gesto adusto suavizó un poco el suyo

-de seguro te preguntas porque llevo este uniforme

-¿ahora que se propone tu organización?

Koizumi no dijo nada y me indicó que lo siguiera, eso me provocó algo de desconfianza

-¡vamos Kyon! no querrás despertar a tu familia ¿verdad?

Por ese lado tenía razón, la calle estaba muy silenciosa y nuestras voces se escuchaban claramente aunque hasta cierta distancia, no tuve remedio y seguí a Koizumi hasta el parque, ahí se sentó en uno de los columpios

-la Agencia ha desaparecido, al parecer hubo cierto revuelo en el jardín que se encuentra detrás del templo hace dos días, lo más curioso es que tú te encontrabas hospitalizado pero te encuentro caminando de lo más tranquilo a esta hora ¿me podrías explicar que fue lo que ocurrió?

-¿Qué tanto es lo que recuerdas?

Koizumi hizo un gesto de reflexión y dijo

-Estábamos tras de ti y Suzumiya, lo que no recuerdo era porque lo hacíamos, recuerdo el forcejeo que tuviste con uno de los nuestros y te tiró a un lado de las escaleras, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, estoy sorprendido que no te haya sucedido algo más grave con ese golpe que sufriste

-¿no hubo otra cosa más que notaras como extraño?

Koizumi quedo en silencio durante un buen rato, el parque comenzaba a llenarse de los acostumbrados ruidos matinales y de la gente que hacía algo de ejercicio, finalmente me dijo

-Recuerdo que estaba en la Academia Kouyouen, era compañero de Suzumiya pero hace dos días me trasladaron al Instituto Norte, justo después de dejarte en el hospital

-¿y por qué te presentas con ese uniforme en domingo y frente a mi casa?

-eso es lo raro Kyon, recuerdo que estábamos buscando algo que nadie de nosotros sabe lo que es, de pronto me dijeron

"_su misión terminó joven Koizumi, ya no podemos seguir contando con sus servicios, la Agencia se ha desintegrado, todos han sido reubicados en otros lugares, le hemos cambiado de instituto y le hemos notificado a su familia que se ocupen de usted como estaba estipulado dentro del convenio que firmó con el consentimiento de sus padres, no trate de buscarnos, todo ha sido borrado y las direcciones físicas son inexistentes, comience su nueva vida como estudiante y que tenga un futuro brillante el cual se merece_"

Arakawa se encontraba ahí y me estrechó la mano y una chica me entregó el uniforme del Instituto Norte, luego se retiraron, al poco tiempo me hablaron de mi casa y estaban bastante contentos de tenerme de regreso, como no tenía otra ropa pues se llevaron el otro uniforme y todo lo demás, tuve que ponérmelo, comencé a caminar hacia la casa donde vivía y cuál fue mi sorpresa que hasta la chapa de la puerta cambiaron, me asomé por una de las ventanas y la encontré vacía, se llevaron todo, me sentí muy confundido y deprimido, vagué sin rumbo toda la noche hasta que pensé en Suzumiya y en ti, conozco la dirección de ella pero reflexioné y mejor decidí venir a tu casa

-¿Quién te dijo donde vivo?

Koizumi sonrió con su gesto acostumbrado

-toda la información sobre ustedes la tiene o la tenía la Agencia, ¿recuerdas aquellas personas que se hicieron pasar por profesores cuando estabas en la Secundaria del Este? Ellos los han investigado desde los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en tu escuela, ellos lo sabían todo, pero no estaban seguros porque lo estaban haciendo

-es decir ¿nos investigaron a Haruhi y a mí por algo que en realidad no sabían que era?

-así es y eso es lo que me molesta, porque estábamos tan empecinados en buscar algo de lo cual no teníamos información, siento que se me está escapando algo

Por primera vez vi un gesto de preocupación en Koizumi, parecía que en verdad la estaba pasando mal, yo sabía que lo que la Agencia quería era a los alienígenas, como a estas alturas ya me lo creo todo, Yuki, Asakura y Kimidori en realidad eran los alienígenas que la Agencia buscaban, algo debió pasar para que ellos olvidaran cuál era su objetivo pero ahora estaba en la disyuntiva de decirle que fue lo que pasó en realidad, al final decidí hacerlo no sin antes hacerle prometer que esto quedaría entre nosotros pues al fin a cabo ¿Quién creería el cuento que los aliens existen?

**-o-**

-Todo comenzó conmigo y mi estúpida idea de alejarme de Haruhi

-¿a qué te refieres?

Miré a Koizumi y con el rostro ruborizado le seguí contando

-conocí accidentalmente a una chica de otro grupo de mí mismo grado, se llama Yuki Nagato, es menudita, de cabello lacio pero desparpajado, con ojos café oscuro y una piel blanca y suave como la nieve, creo que acertaron al darle ese nombre puesto que Yuki significa nieve, es también muy tímida y se asusta hasta de su sombra muy fácilmente, ella me aceptó en el club de literatura pero en realidad ella sí que se dedicaba a los libros, yo me dedicaba a dormitar y tomar el té preparado por ella, la forma de conocernos fue porque yo estaba huyendo de Haruhi, después de lo mal que me trató en la secundaria deseaba realmente separarme de ella, pero como me dijo un amigo, nos volvimos inseparables, todo lo que voy a contarte a continuación nos vimos involucrados ella y yo con lo que ustedes estaban buscando: la vida extraterrestre y los viajes en el tiempo.

**-o-**

Al final de la narración Koizumi sonreía como en los viejos tiempos y después de meditar sobre mi relato me dijo

-así que te enamoraste de un alien y no solo esto, estuviste a punto de destruir al mundo y para salvarlo viajaste al pasado donde conociste los planes, digámoslo entre comillas, "terribles" de la Agencia para conseguir tecnología y usarlo con otros fines, salvarte a ti mismo y quitarle a Suzumiya su supuesto poder para alterar este mundo, eso quiere decir que algo paso y creo que es mi deber aclararlo por el bien de mi salud mental

-¿a qué te refieres?

Dije un tanto confundido y enojado puesto que pensé que mi relato lo explicaba todo

-veras, todo comenzó cuando Nagato comenzó recibir bastante información y buscaba a Suzumiya para dársela y con su supuesto poder al, digámosle descifrar, la información sería tal que destruiría al mundo, por lo tanto tu tenías la misión de bloquear a toda costa el envío de todo eso, al parecer lo lograste pero todo salió mal, pero solo para ti, salvaste al mundo pero sufriste un ataque que te puso al borde de la muerte, ahora aquí viene lo interesante

Koizumi tomo una vara que estaba tirada por ahí y trazó una X

-Este punto es donde nos encontramos hace dos días, según tu relato estábamos a punto de capturar a Nagato

Luego trazó una línea que pasó por en medio de la X

-esta es la línea del tiempo, ahora observa

Trazó un semicírculo hacia la derecha de la X y continuó

-esta línea es la supuesta vida que llevaste como estudiante normal que tu deseabas, donde tú, Asahina y yo pertenecíamos a la brigada de Suzumiya y donde Nagato y Asakura estaban enamoradas de ti, pero ocurrió algo que hizo que retrocedieras y despertaras en el hospital 2 días después, y donde la sorpresa fue que no tenías huesos rotos ni la herida que te provocó Asakura

La línea volvió hacia la X y luego dibujó otra línea que salía de la X hacia la izquierda

-esta línea representa tu viaje al pasado, Asahina se involucró porque tal vez los alienígenas precisaban de sus conocimientos en mecánica cuántica y las nanomaquinas que al parecer le dimos como reserva en caso que pasara algo más, fue un acierto habérselos dado

Koizumi miró durante unos minutos lo que había dibujado, parecía el símbolo de infinito (∞) y con su sonrisa siguió

-hay dos momentos X en la línea temporal pero están sobrepuestos, hay una X1 que ocurre cuando viajaste al pasado y que termina cuando regresaste al presente, esta X1 cierra el círculo dándonos este símbolo de infinito

Era verdad, todo coincidía, tuve dos vidas en el futuro que se compensaron con mi viaje de ida y regreso y repetí hasta la herida que me causó Asakura, todo eso ocurrió en 2 días, los que pasé en el hospital inconsciente, pero no comprendía como había ocurrido todo esto, Koizumi me explicó

-la X original nunca desapareció, siempre estuvo ahí, en el momento que Nagato aplicó el programa de restauración, la nueva información se colocó encima de la vieja dándonos este nuevo presente, la X y su mundo alterado duro poco y luego fue sustituida por X1

-entonces todo ha vuelto a la normalidad

Dije como consuelo y tratando de calmar mi agitado corazón, pero lo que me dijo Koizumi me dejó completamente helado

-las dos X siguen ahí, son dos líneas del tiempo que están sobrepuestas y que para equilibrarse tendría que haber algo sumamente importante para que todo vuelva a la normalidad

Al ver mi cara de espanto me dijo

-también cabe la posibilidad que todo esto no haya sucedido, es decir, todos vimos cómo te golpeaste la cabeza con el ídolo de piedra pero tú tienes otros recuerdos, yo no recuerdo que me hubieran transferido al Instituto Norte y que te apoyara junto con Asahina para resolver las alteraciones del mundo ni mucho menos que yo haya sido el malo de la película

-yo no puedo opinar, estuve durmiendo en el hospital ese tiempo

-creo que si piensas que todo eso fue un sueño, tal vez los recuerdos que tengo yo pudieron haberme sido implantados y no solo eso, habrá que preguntarse si en verdad todo se ha arreglado ¿no crees?

Después que dijo eso, Koizumi se levantó del columpio y estirándose comentó

-¡ya es un nuevo día! Tendré que ir a casa de mis padres, les contaré que por causas de fuerza mayor me transferí de escuela, bueno, eso lo saben por Arakawa, me siento bien de ser libre, ahora seremos buenos amigos y veremos si en realidad Nagato es un alien o no

Koizumi tomó su mochila y con su sonrisa marca registrada me dijo

-tal vez haya una sorpresa más, es un regalo que te doy y espero que lo sepas apreciar pero lo verás hasta el lunes ¡nos vemos!

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de replicar, queda pendiente lo de Nagato, tengo que sincerarme con ella y arreglar esta situación.

**-o-**

-¡Kyon ya llegó!

Gritó mi hermanita mientras me quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor de la casa

-¿estuvo bien que salieras de excursión cuando acababas de salir del hospital?

Dijo mi madre preocupada, así que eso es lo que Nagato contempló para justificar los días que faltaban, puesto que cuando estaba en el hospital fueron 2 días y 2 más cuando realicé mi viaje al pasado

-me sentó bien el viaje, pero estoy un poco cansado, me voy a descansar un rato

-está bien, por cierto, habló tu amiga Asahina

Había olvidado que tenía que llamar a Asahina cuando llegara a casa, tomé mi móvil y vi que ya no tenía batería, por eso habló a casa, le agradecí a mamá por el recado y tomé el teléfono inalámbrico, subí a mi cuarto y marqué, apenas había sonado cuando de inmediato respondieron

"_¡Kyon! ¡Estoy asustada!_"

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?

"_¡Suzumiya está en mi casa?_"

-¿Cómo?

La respuesta a esa pregunta vino con un grito que casi me dejó sordo

"_¡KYON! ¡¿CREISTE ESCAPAR DE MI?!_"

-¡demonios! ¡Deja de gritar! ¿Qué haces en casa de Asahina?

"_¡ja! Tuve que mover mis influencias pero lo logré_"

-¿Qué?

"_A partir de mañana estaré contigo en la escuela_"

-¡¿QUE?!

"_no podía dejarte escapar, desde que te vi esa vez en la demostración de clubes, me prometí que no importara que fuera a mitad del año, voy a ir a la misma escuela de Kyon_"

-pero… ¿Cómo?

"_lo logré gracias a mi compañero Koizumi_"

-¿eh? Pero si dijiste que no lo conocías

"_¡Cómo no lo voy a conocer si es mi compañero en el mismo grupo en la Academia Kouyouen!_"

Mi mente comenzó a sentir el caos, ¿acaso ese era el regalo que me dijo Koizumi? ¡Maldición! En verdad más que regalo fue una completa sorpresa

-¡espera un momento! ¿Cómo hiciste para que te transfirireras?

"_Koizumi me dijo que podíamos aprovechar el reglamento de Kouyouen, si no era de mi agrado el plan de estudios podía solicitar mi transferencia a otro Instituto, ¡que mejor pretexto!, todo lo hice mientras estuviste en el hospital, ¡no creas que no te fui a visitar! Estaba terminando los tramites cuando te dieron de alta, ¡ah! Pero eso sí, me tienes que decir que hiciste en esa susodicha excursión en la cual solo fueron Asahina y Nagato…"_

-¡espera! ¿No olvidaste a Nagato?

"_¿cómo voy a olvidar a Nagato? Ella me quiere hacer a un lado para estar contigo ¡por eso quiero que sea lunes ya! Y por cierto, no voy a tu casa porque estoy aquí con Mikuru para que me preste un uniforme, en el Instituto no había de mi talla y lo tendré hasta una semana después, aprovecharé para que me diga que fue lo que hicieron Nagato y tú en esa excursión y si te pasaste con ella aunque sea mi rival te castigaré muy severamente, por lo pronto ¡adiós!_"

El "clic" del teléfono al colgar casi me dejó sordo pero eso no era la molestia sino lo que podría hacerle a Asahina para conseguir toda la información de lo que aconteció, solo espero que sea fuerte y arme una buena historia sino mañana será un día terrible para mí y Nagato.

**-o-**

Lamentablemente las cosas para mí no iban a continuar el lunes, esa tarde recibí una llamada a mi móvil

"_Kyon ¿puedo verte en el parque? Tengo algo urgente que decirte_"

La voz se escuchaba suave y melancólica, era Nagato que tras decir eso colgó sin darme tiempo de responder, preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado, avisé que saldría por un momento, tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí lo más rápido que pude al parque, cuando miré la pequeña figura de Nagato frené con precipitación y bajándome como loco de la bicicleta continué mi carrera hacia ella

-¿Qué sucede Yuki? ¿Acaso te paso algo?

La cara de Nagato estaba completamente ruborizada y parecía feliz de verme, alzó su vista y la fijó en mí

-tengo algo importante que decirte

De pronto sentí como si algo frío recorriera mi espalda y la lengua la sentí pastosa, la expresión de Nagato cambió radicalmente

-todo este tiempo fue maravilloso para mí y para mis compañeras, pasaron muchas cosas buenas y malas, me disculpo por lo que te hizo Asakura y la angustia que experimentaste cuando activaste el programa de emergencia para salvar el mundo…

-¡espera! No digas más, lo que pasó, pasó, ahora debemos enfocarnos en nuestro futuro

-de eso debemos hablar. Kyon, ya no nos volveremos a ver

-¡¿Qué?!

-hemos recibido órdenes de la EII, el programa para contactar la fuente de información de este planeta se ha cancelado, Suzumiya ha perdido su esencia, tal vez en el proceso de restauración de la línea del tiempo fue cuando sucedió y no solo eso, hay organizaciones que estaban siguiéndolos que se han desintegrado porque han perdido sus bases de datos y dañado sus instalaciones, también varios de sus integrantes han perdido la memoria y no saben realmente que estaban buscando; la EII ha decidido que no nos involucraremos más con la vida de este planeta, hemos alterado la vida de este planeta y eso no es lo que quiere la EII, por lo tanto nos dieron la orden de partir

No dije nada, simplemente jalé a Nagato y la abrace como lo hice en la mañana cuando nos despedimos en su departamento, era el mismo sentimiento de dolor al saber que ya no la volvería a ver

-gracias por darme este hermoso sueño de verano

Dijo Nagato mientras comenzaba a sentirla más liviana, eso no era bueno, traté de abrazarla más fuerte pero ella comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta convertirse en miles de destellos que se acentuaban con el rojo de la tarde, solo alcancé a gritar

-¡YUKI!

Ella solo dijo

-¡adiós Kyon!

Los destellos desaparecieron y me encontré solo en el parque, no podía soportar la idea de que Nagato se marchara de esa forma, como si estuviera loco, tomé mi bicicleta y me dirigí al edificio donde vivía ella, llegué al directorio electrónico y marqué el 708 pero nadie contestó, luego el 505 y tampoco hubo respuesta, en eso se asomó el conserje de edificio y me preguntó

-¿buscas a alguien jovencito?

-sí, busco a Yuki Nagato que vive en el 708

-ese departamento ha estado vacío por tres años, nadie lo ha rentado

-pero… ¡si hoy en la mañana estábamos ahí!

-a lo mejor lo soñaste, he estado aquí mucho tiempo y nunca te he visto por aquí

Esa respuesta me dejo en shock, me quedé mudo mientras el conserje solo me miraba

-deberías ir a tu casa a descansar, no luces muy bien

Aun con mi mente confusa le respondí

-estoy bien, es solo que… no, nada, disculpe por molestar

Tomé mi bicicleta pero no me subí a ella, camine sin rumbo durante un buen rato hasta que ya estaba bien entrada la noche, de esa manera también terminó mi sueño de verano cuando se realizó el festival de Tanabata.

**-o-**

Pasaron los días y comencé a resignarme, los días que pasé en el club de literatura fueron los más bonitos que he vivido, ahora el lugar estaba prácticamente invadido con muchas cosas que había traído Haruhi de un lado y de otro, "reclutó" a Koizumi y Asahina como parte de la brigada y yo seguí siendo el mandadero de ella, hicimos muchas cosas durante las vacaciones de agosto pero aun estando con ellos mi tristeza no se disipaba, Haruhi lo había notado pero no decía nada, Asahina me dijo que Nagato le había entregado unos archivos para que su organización avanzara en el proyecto de la computadora cuántica lo que le valió para apartar un lugar en la universidad de Tokio, Koizumi siguió siendo un alumno ordinario que solo se dedicaba a platicar sobre temas filosóficos y metafísicos, de su organización no volví a saber nada, Taniguchi casi se va de espalda cuando supo que Haruhi sería incorporada a nuestro salón, aun le tenía rencor por el desplante que le hizo el día del examen de admisión, aún recuerdo su reto de miradas mientras Haruhi se dirigía a su lugar que le había designado Okabe y que fue el que está detrás de mí; empezaba el otoño cuando ocurrió algo que hizo renacer de nuevo mi esperanza sobre Yuki Nagato.

**-o-**

Comenzaba a soplar un viento frío mientras los arboles ya había pasado de verde a dorado y comenzaban a soltar sus hojas secas, ese día opté por dejar mi bicicleta e irme caminando, ya estaba arrepentido por ir a la escuela de esa forma, aunque llevaba mi bufanda sentía que el frío llegaba hasta el fondo de mis pulmones, después de rumiar mi suerte para con el clima, vi que ya estaba cerca la estación del tren, apuré mis pasos mientras rebasaba a varios estudiantes de mi instituto que tomaban ya la calle para subir hacia la colina donde se encontraba la escuela, fue en ese momento cuando la vi

-¡no puede ser! ¡En realidad es ella!

Dije sin pesar y eché a correr hacia donde se encontraba esa persona, traía una chamarra gruesa de color gris y una bufanda blanca que le cubría la mitad de la cara y lo más curioso era que traía lentes que cubría sus ojos café oscuro, parecía completamente desorientada miraba hacia todos lados, me le acerqué y le dije

-disculpa ¿ocurre algo?

Ella al verme rápidamente bajo su cabeza y completamente ruborizada me dijo tímidamente

-estoy perdida, acabo de transferirme y estoy buscando el Instituto Norte

-no te preocupes, yo pertenezco a esa escuela, ¿de casualidad nos conocemos?

-no, es la primera vez que te veo, vengo de Sapporo y apenas hace una semana nos mudamos mi familia y yo por el trabajo de mi padre, me llamo Yu…

-¡Yuki Nagato!

La chica me miró sorprendida y dijo con ansiedad

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-te dije que te me hacías conocida, ¡no es cierto! Tal vez en una vida pasada o en otro plano temporal nos conocimos y se me quedo grabado ese nombre, es muy bonito

Después de decirle mi nombre comenzamos a subir la calle sin decir más palabras, casi para llegar a la entrada de la escuela le pregunté

-¿alguna vez te ha interesado el tema de los extraterrestres, viajeros del tiempo o gente con extraños poderes?

Parecía que la había sorprendido con esa pregunta y estaba casi a punto de decirle que olvidara el asunto cuando me dijo

-aunque he escuchado mucho de eso, la verdad es que me encanta la ciencia ficción, he leído a Arthur C. Clark, Ray Bradbury, Isaac Asimov y otros que no recuerdo en este momento, en Sapporo siempre después de clases me refugiaba en la biblioteca y leía tantos libros encontraba sobre esos temas, aunque me sorprendí que supieras mi nombre pensé lo mismo que tú, tal vez en otro tiempo nos conocimos y tal vez hasta nos quisimos ¿no sería maravilloso que pudiera pasar eso?

Dijo Nagato con tal entusiasmo que casi se me salían las lágrimas de felicidad

-me da gusto que seas humana Nagato, a lo mejor se cumple tu predicción será mejor apurarnos a entrar, te llevaré a la oficina de maestros y te presentaré a una chica muy alocada que se pondrá muy contenta con solo verte, una superior que de seguro soltará lágrimas cuando te vea y un tipo arrogante que tratará de estudiar tu comportamiento y dará una explicación lógica a tu existencia

Nagato no comentó nada sobre ese extraño discurso y cuando casi llegábamos a la sala de profesores me preguntó

-¿y tú? ¿Qué dirás sobre mí?

-que te he extrañado mucho y que me da mucho gusto que estés de nuevo a mi lado

Nagato solo se ruborizó, tomo la manija de la puerta y antes de entrar me dijo

-a mí también me da gusto que estemos de nuevo juntos, en un rato nos vemos… Kyon

**-o-**

Así fue como pasó toda esta extraña, peligrosa y divertida aventura donde conocí a un alien del cual me enamoré y perdí pero que recuperé de forma humana. Aun no me acostumbro a su presencia, pelea a menudo con Haruhi pero se han hecho muy buenas amigas, lo mismo con Asahina y Koizumi; esta fue la historia de una chica llamada Yuki Nagato y que nunca fue para nada un alien y que viví con intensidad a su lado todas sus aventuras y problemas, tal vez esos aliens sabían que me encontraría algún día con ella por eso tomaron su apariencia y se comportaron de esa manera conmigo, les agradezco que haya sido así pues de otra manera la hubiera perdido para siempre y todo esto nunca hubiera pasado y no me hubiera involucrado con aliens, viajeros del tiempo y gente con hambre de poder, ahora espero comenzar mi anhelada vida de estudiante pero con Haruhi, Yuki, Mikuru e Itzuki creo que será imposible, pero… ¿Quién no hubiera querido alguien vivir una aventura como la que tuve?

F I N


End file.
